Don't Let Me Fall for You
by MASHlover23
Summary: War brings Bobbi, a worn out nurse, from her aid station to the 4077th M*A*S*H. Will she fall for her old flame again, or a young Doctor from Boston?
1. Bobbi

Authors Note: This is my first story on here so please forgive for any errors. Please review! I'll be extremely grateful.

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the ones that were NOT on M*A*S*H.

* * *

_Dear Bobbi,_

_I am delighted you finally had the time to write! You have no idea how much I look forward to your letters ever since I found out that you're posted close to the ole 4077th. Sadly, there have been a lot casualties as of late. Also no, Colonel Blake hasn't giving me a section eight...yet. _

_I don't know how you have managed to be in this God awful army for eight years. But then again, that wasn't your decision. I really wish that your request to be transferred from an aid station, to a M*A*S*H goes through soon. Sorry but I have to go now, more casualties have just flooded in. The war is really hopping lately. I hope we get to see each other soon. Keep safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Maxwell Q. Klinger_

Bobbi smiled to herself as she put the letter away in her pack. Klinger's letters seemed to be the only thing that she looked forward to lately. It had only been a few months since they started to talk again; their letters were very casual in tone, but it seemed like they never stopped talking in the first place.

All of a sudden Bobbi heard a distinct whizzing, which was followed by a loud bang. Some guy whose name Bobbi could not remember, appeared out of the main tent yelling about direct shelling from the enemy.

The next thing she knew Bobbi was flying through the air, watching the wooden frame of the half demolished Korean house she was leaning on, blow up in slow motion.

Darkness.

* * *

Throughout the chopper ride Bobbi was unconscious. When it landed, she opened her eyes and found a tall handsome man with curly hair looking her over, "Get her prepped right away. Shrapnel in the leg and shoulder, this is a serious one."

"Yes sir." A all to familiar man replied. He had one hell of a beak on him. Bobbi was so startled by him that her body jolted from shock. 

"Easy doll." The man with the curly hair helped her lay back down.

The familiar man, and another orderly then picked her stretcher up and carted her off into an awaiting ambulance.

"It'll be alright Bobbi." The large nosed man said looking at her. His face was filled with anguish.

"Max I," Bobbi whispered then she passed out again.


	2. Old Friends

_Authors Note: This is my first story on here so please forgive for any errors. Please review! I'll be extremely grateful. _

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the ones that were NOT on M*A*S*H.**

* * *

Klinger fell asleep by Bobbi's bedside while he was waiting for Bobbi to wake up. Her procedure went smoothly, and after a hour, she slowly started to wake up. First she moved her head side to side slightly. When she was slightly coherent, her eyes opened as fast as lightning, remembering the all to familiar face in the ambulance.

She involuntarily jolted upright from the shock, resulting in a yelp of pain. Klinger immediately awoke at the sound of Bobbi. The curly haired man from the helicopter pad was there sitting on the opposite side of Klinger.

"You alright Bobbi?" Klinger asked as he helped her lay back down. Bobbi just grumbled with pain.

"Easy sweetie, you know you really got to stop doing that or you're going to give people around here a heart attack." The curly haired man said trying reassure her.

"What the hell happened to me?" Bobbi asked embarrassed.

"Your aid station got the living crap shelled out of it. Don't you remember?" Klinger asked.

"Oh, yeah." Bobbi turns to the curly haired man, "I'm assuming you're the surgeon who stitched me up?" Bobbi was still in shock of _Klinger_ sitting by her bedside, and didn't want to process him right then.

"You assumed right. So tell me, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a war like this?" The curly haired man replied.

"Same reason your here, Captain...?"

"McIntyre, John McIntyre, but since you are a little bit cuter than most who I patch up around here, you can call me Trapper."

"Only a little bit cuter?" Bobbi asked with an hint of flirtation.

Trapper answered with a crooked smile. Bobbi was about to ask how long it would be until they sent her back to the front when the PA came on.

"Get your dancing shoes and ladies and gents, time to waltz again! Wounded in the compound!"

Trapper immediately got up and ran out of Post OP, but Klinger stayed in his chair beside Bobbi. He looked up to the PA speaker with disgust. "We don't have any casualties for an entire week, and now that we only have Colonel Blake and Trapper around we get half of the U.S. army flooding in our doors!"

Bobbi looked down at herself and nodded in agreement. After an awkward silence of trying to think of small talk she asked, "Where's the other two surgeons? Uh that Hawkeye and Frank Burns you've written me about?"

"Their in Tokyo for three days attending a medical conference." Klinger put his hand on Bobbi's arm, smiling "Look, I'll be back once the surgery is all over. How bout' we play ourselves a game gin rummy and catch up?"

Bobbi cracked a big smile, "You better or I'll kick your butt. We've got two years of catching up to do."

Suddenly a short, greasy haired Corporal, wearing equally greasy glasses, appeared and pulled on Klinger's dress, "Come on Klinger we got wounded, the North Korean's did a number on another aid station."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming Radar!" Klinger waved him off annoyed. He then turned back to Bobbi, "When you get better, I am dying to hear you sing some of your songs."

"Okay Max, now go." Bobbi whispered sleepily as she closed her eyes ,and pulled up her blanket.

Klinger turned to leave, but stopped short and spun around, "Bobbi?"

She opened one of her eyes groggily "Yes?"

"It's good to finally see you again."

"You too Max." She smiled slightly.

Klinger walked out of Post OP with a huge smile on his face, amazed that after all these years, that talking to that girl could still make him feel like he was walking in the clouds.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out I have had a hectic week. I'll try to get chapter three out by this Sunday_. :)


	3. Major's Burns and Houlihan Regretably

_Authors Note: This is my first story on here so please forgive for any errors. Please review! I'll be extremely grateful. _

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the ones that were NOT on M*A*S*H.**

* * *

Corporal Klinger walked in and placed a new patient in front of Colonel Blake. "This is the last one sir, can I go now?"

Just before Henry could say yes, he got cut off by Major Houlihan, "No you cannot! You have to help with O.R clean up. There is overwhelming hearsay that YOU were the creep that stole four pairs of nylons from my laundry last week!"

"Come on, all of mine had holes in them! I just can't walk around wearing torn up nylons, that's trashy!

"HAH! So it was you! When Major Burns returns from Tokyo, he and I will add thievery to the formal report we have been preparing for General Clayton about you!"

"Oh give it a break Major, by the end of this month you'll have reported half this unit reported to the General." Henry mumbled. Major Houlihan was like his wife, always able to find something to pick on about a man.

"Excuse Me!" Margret out cried.

"Put a cork on it Major, and give me more suction." Henry said not wanting to acknowledge her outrage.

"Yes doctor." Major Houlihan obeyed with disdain in her voice.

"Please sir, I've been working for eight hours in seven inch heels! Please I beg you, let me go!" Klinger pleaded with Henry.

Once again before Henry could reply, Margaret cut him off, "You've worked in those heels before and haven't complained, so why the sudden change Corporal?"

"Well," Trapper cut into the conversation, "I think Klinger just wants to go talk with the pretty little gal in Post OP."

"And what if I do?" Klinger defended himself.

"Now that's just sick! Colonel say something!" Margaret barked.

Henry looked up from his patient confused, "We have a female patient in Post OP?"

"She's from the last batch we sewed up. The last aid station that got clobbered." Trapper answered.

"What was a woman doing at an aid station?" Margaret asked sternly.

"She's stationed there, what else you think?" Klinger said truthfully, but not without a hint of sarcasm.

"Do not get snappy with me Corporal!" Margaret turned to Henry, "Sir, do something! For once in your life make a decision!"

"Alright," Henry looked up from his patient again, "Leave Klinger, I'm getting a headache."

"Thank you sir." Klinger mock saluted and walked out of OR with a huge smile on his face.

Henry put his instruments down, "Close for me Margaret."

"Yes Doctor."

Henry walked out of the OR and into the scrubbing area. He was about to sit down on the bench, when two men came busting in through the outside doors.

"Burns, Hawkeye? For Pete's Sake why are you guys back from Tokyo already?"

Frank Burns puffed himself out, "Well I heard that you guys were flooded with casualties, so I collected this daffy doodle when I saw him walking down the Ginza, after the medical conference. Both of us willingly came back to help out our brothers in arms."

Hawkeye put a fake smile on his face, "Oh it's nothing I'm missing, really. I was just on the way back to my _separate hotel _to enjoy a nice bubble bath, drink a very dry martini, and have some beautiful, strange nurse massage my shoulders. Then I ran into Frank the Frigid here who threatened to use his service revolver to redecorate my foot, if I didn't let him drag me back to this lovely garbage dump."

"Well gee, I uh, hate to break it to you Pierce, but we're all done with the casualties for right now. The North Korean advance wasn't as heavy as anticipated."

"That's just dandy!" Hawkeye turned to Frank "_Isn't it?_" Hawkeye looked like he was about to murder Frank.

"Yeesh, I just thought McIntyre and you needed the help of your fellow skilled surgeons."

"Well that leaves you out!" Hawkeye sneered like a little child.

Trapper walked in on the situation. He took off his mask and cap, sat down on the bench beside Henry exhausted, and watched the familiar scene of Hawkeye vs. Frank ( The Momma's Boy) Burns go at it.

Frank pouted like a little kid, "You, you nincompoop!" He shouted at Pierce.

"I'm the nincompoop!?" Hawkeye raged.

"Fat head!" Frank shouted back.

"Good Frank, I see you learned some better insults from your time in Tokyo." Trapper said not being able to hold his tongue.

"Ninny!" Frank then turned his temper tantrum at Trapper as well.

Trapper stuck out his tongue at Frank in return.

"Colonel, how dare you let that pervert Klinger mingle with that patient!" Suddenly Margaret came bursting in from O.R., finally done her work.

"What patient? Why can't he mingle with him?" Hawkeye asked confused.

"Give it a rest already Major, Klinger and the patient obviously go way back." Henry replied to exhausted to care.

Frank and Margaret both got identical expressions of outrage on their faces, "You're going on report for this!" The pair storm out together with black clouds over their heads.

* * *

"I'm still confused as to why this is such a big deal!" Hawkeye said to Trapper while walking to the Mess tent.

"Come on Hawk, I'll show you why Hotlips has gone Hitler about Klinger seeing that patient." Trapper diverted his colleague towards Post Op, glad that there was an excuse to skip lunch.

As they headed towards Post OP, they suddenly heard screaming come from Post OP. Both men immediately started running to Post OP at full tilt. When they arrived, they found Frank held up against the wall by Klinger. Bobbi was on the floor doubled over in pain, with blood gushing from her wounded leg.

"I told you she was only here since last night you moron! The stitches in her leg aren't ready to come out!" Klinger yelled as he threw him from the wall, into the bed post and punched Frank in the face.

"Klinger stop it!" Hawkeye yelled trying to restrain him by the shoulders.

Bobbi was on the floor screaming in pain at Frank, "Jesus Christ you're a real fucking piece of work! The instrument is stuck in my leg!"

"Shh easy sweetie," Trapper said soothingly while picking up Bobbi in his arms, and placed her gently on the bed, "I'm sorry for how much this is going to hurt." He pulled the instrument from her leg wound.

"OWW!"

A sea of blood came rushing out of the wound. "Hawk, get me some gauze quick! Frank the super genius tore my work right open." Trapper underestimated the depth of the puncture wound.

"Holy shit!" Bobbi yelled in pain as she thrashed around in the bed grabbing the sheets.

Trapper had his hands on the wound applying pressure. He wished more than anything, that he didn't have to hear that sweet looking girl crying out in pain.

Hawkeye came back with the gauze and handed it to Trapper. Trapper packed the wound and talked softly to Bobbi to try to calm her down. "It'll be alright, I'll fix this."

The pair's eyes locked for a brief moment. Looking into Trapper's eyes seemed to numb Bobbi's pain somewhat. The moment seemed like it lasted for an eternity for both of them. Trapper was in a trance looking at her. He couldn't believe how incredibly beautiful her blue eyes were.

"Trapper how bad is the damage? Hawkeye said, "Trapper!" he yelled trying to get Trapper's attention.

"Huh, what?" Trapper came out of his trace, "Oh," He lifted up the gauze and looked, "The muscle and artery tore pretty deep, I'm going to have to go back in and repair it."

Just then Margaret came rushing in. "What happened in here?"

"Stupid Ferret Face over there tried to take out the stitches in hfer leg, even after I told him she just had surgery last night." Klinger answered while pointing at Frank who was laid out on the floor, dazed by the beating Klinger had just laid on him.

"Margaret, get her prepped for surgery." Trapper ordered while packing Bobbi's wound further.

"Yes doctor." Margaret and another nurse whisked Bobbi away on a stretcher.

Hawkeye put his arm on Trappers shoulder who was watching Bobbi be whisked away, "So that's the patient. No wonder people are in a fluff about her, she looks like something else."

"She sure is..." Trapper was lost in thought, thinking about when they locked eyes. He felt something strong, very strong indeed.

* * *

_Sorry this took so long I had the busiest week ever last week. _


	4. A Simple War? Naw!

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the ones that were NOT on M*A*S*H.**

* * *

Trapper and Hawkeye were quickly scrubbing up for Bobbi's surgery when Henry came bursting through the doors, "I want to know what the heck is going on around here!"

"Well let's see Henry, it's very hot outside, MacArthur is a moronic-"

"No, no, no, Hawkeye! I want to know why Frank is bleeding on my office floor, crying for his Mommy!" Henry was having none of Hawkeye's remarks.

"Oh yeah that, Klinger beat the living snot out of him."

"HE WHAT!?"

"It's a true story Henry. Frank got beat up by a hairy Lebanese man, wearing a red polka dotted dress." Hawkeye replied cheerfully.

"What on earth provoked Klinger to do that?!" Henry exclaimed exasperated.

Trapper cut in, "Frank being the brilliant physician he is, decided that my directions on the chart, _and_ Klinger's word was wrong about the female patient in Post OP being here for only a night. So, he tried to take out the stitches which ended up in Klinger kicking his ass."

"Wow, I would of liked to see that." Henry replied in a less serious tone.

"It's the stuff dreams are made of." Hawkeye said smiling.

"Where's Klinger now?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, try his tent." Hawkeye suggested.

"I'll get Radar to check. RADAR!" Henry shouted.

The short Corporal came rushing into the room, "Go find Klinger sir, after Frank is seen to. Yes sir." Radar said the same time Henry did.

"Radar how many times have I told you not to do that?! Let me at least get out a few syllables! This ordeal is sure going to be one paperwork fiasco."

"Sorry sir, can't help that." Radar muttered then scurried off to do his tasks.

Hawkeye went into the OR, but before Trapper went in he stopped and looked seriously at Henry, "Frank has done some idiotic things before, but I think this one takes the cake. Henry, don't let him get off easy. He seriously damaged that girl's leg. If she has to lose it, or has limited function hereafter, I'll make _damn_ sure Frank pays for his idiocy."

Henry nodded in acknowledgement, and then Trapper went into the OR.

Hawkeye was sitting by Bobbi's head ready to put her under. Margret was barking at Hawkeye at full blast when Trapper walked in, "This young lady has no business being up at an aid station. Let alone her getting injured! I am going to see she gets punished for being up there. All because she is in the wrong place that pervert Klinger viciously attacked Major Burns!"

"Heel girl, heel! I'm sure your dear Frankie-poo is alright." Hawkeye mocked.

"Captain Pierce you be quiet!"

"Oh shut it you two, let's get started." Trapper said irritated as he examined Bobbi's leg, "This doesn't look good at all. Not at all..."

* * *

Klinger was alone pacing back and forth, worried to death in his tent.

"Oh what the heck was I thinking punching out a Major? It's a good way to get a discharge, but still... There is going to be hell to pay. I'll be digging latrines until my biceps get so big, that I won't even be able to wear those new long, creme colored gloves I got to match my new, emerald jewel evening dress!"

Just then Radar knocked and let himself in. Klinger was so deep in thought didn't even notice Radar.

"And what are people around here going to think! Will they catch on that I have feelings stronger than just friendship for Bobbi. Will Bobbi...?"

"Klinger?"

"She can't know how I feel for her still! Not after I just flung her aside and then married Laverne!"

Radar walked up behind Klinger and poked him on the back.

"WHAAA!"

"Sorry Klinger sorry!"

"You want to give me a heart attack or something!? How long have you been here?! You didn't hear me rambling on did you?!"

"Urm uhh..." Radar futzed with his hair and glasses, shifting uncomfortably.

"WELL?" Klinger snapped angrily.

"Oh nothing, it was nothing really! Just you talking about how you like that female patient more in the sense of more than just a friend!"

Klinger pointed his finger at Radar and walked toward him, "You say nothing at all about what you heard in this tent. You hear me, absolutely nothing!"

"Yes, yes I promise!" Radar squeaked intimidated.

"Good! Now scram!"

Radar trembled in fear, "YES SIR!" He ran out of Klinger's tent, only seconds later to return. He cracked the door open just enough to stick his nose and mouth in. "Oh yeah, the Colonel wants to see you in his office pronto." Radar ran away like a cheetah in fear that Klinger may come after him.

Klinger did not notice what the Radar said once again. "Yeesh I haven't seen her since 48', spend not even a full day with her and I still love her with all my heart... Can this war get anymore complicated?"


	5. A Bonified War Hero

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the ones that were NOT on M*A*S*H**

* * *

Klinger walked slowly to Henry's office, dreading what kind of punishment Frank was going to pressure Henry into handing him. He was just outside the doors of the building when a line up of people seemed to pop out of nowhere. They were all applauding and cheering for some reason.

"What the Toledo...?" Klinger asked confused and somewhat startled.

Sergeant Zale stepped forward holding a dinky little cupcake with a single candle burning on it, "This is our token of appreciation for your bravery and honor. In other words, for being the person who finally gave that reject Major Burns what he deserves." The people applauded once more.

"Meh thanks..." Klinger grabbed the cupcake completely uninterested, and proceeded inside. When he walked into Henry's office he found Frank sitting in a chair; he was holding an ice pack to each cheek, and a third was strapped to his forehead.

Henry was sitting behind his desk drinking a rather large glass of scotch, obviously annoyed by Frank's painful moans.

"Frank shut up already!" Henry groaned.

"You wanted to see me Colonel?" Klinger made his presence known.

Henry jumped out of his chair, "WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING KLINGER?"

"What do you mean what was I thinking? It's Major Burns' own fault by not listening to me, _and_ not reading the chart! How the hell is that man allowed to be a doctor?!"

" Frank's butter fingers are not the point! What is all the brass at HQ going to think of this? A Corporal physically assaulting a superior officer!? Oh, I'm going to get it from General Clayton, and I don't even want to think about the report Major Houlihan is surely going to devise!"

Frank jolted up at the mention of Margret's name, "We are going to get you Court Marshaled and sent to the slammer for this one Pervert! This time you went to far!" He whimpered, talking was just too painful with a bruised jaw, a black eye and a half broken nose. "Now isn't somebody going to dress my wounds? I should be given a purple heart for this Colonel!"

Henry turned to Frank more annoyed than ever. "Be quiet! Somebody will get to you!"

"Yeah just shut up already!" Klinger blurted out, frustrated with Frank's presence in the room.

Frank let out a huff of air and sat down defeated, "Mommy...".

Just then Margaret entered still in her surgical gown, with a stern look upon her face. She noticed that was Frank distressed and gave him a sympathetic glance, but then quickly became stern and serious once more, "Captain McIntyre and Pierce will be along soon. Captain McIntyre insisted on closing the wound himself."

Klinger wondered why he didn't make Margaret do that, the nurses always close.

Henry poured himself another drink and sat back down behind his desk, "How much damage did Burns cause?"

"He did not cause any damage!" Margret yelled outraged at the notion, "My professional conclusion is that McIntyre's initial closure of the wound was substandard. Therefore, the sutures tore open when the patient rolled off the bed."

"Excuse me lady, but Frank being the moron he is, tried to take out her stitches when the wound was barely 24 hours old! She was still too groggy from the anesthesia to fight him back!" Klinger yelled, getting right up in Margret's face.

"How dare you Corporal! I am a superior officer, address me as one! Colonel Blake do something this instance!" Maragret shouted back, so upset she looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"So I am assuming that's when you hit Burns, Klinger." Henry said completely ignoring Margaret's fuss.

Klinger nodded at Henry and continued on with his side of the story, "Major Burns grabbed me by my dress collar," He pulled at what was left of the lace collar, "And then he flipped me around, and pushed me onto Bobbi, which is what obviously made her shriek. That scared the living daylight out of me sir, so of course I jumped right off of her. I then grabbed Frank by his collar and tried to push him away from Bobbi's bed, but he slipped and landed on Bobbi. In a struggle to get up, Major Burns grabbed right at Bobbi's already torn open wound to try and get up. This obviously caused Bobbi indescribable pain which made her thrash, and roll off the bed. Which is most likely when the dropped scissors got stuck in her leg. So therefore," Klinger turned to face Major Houlihan, "IT'S ALL FRANK'S FAULT!"

Frank jumped up outraged, "Is not!" Frank stood up way to fast and became lightheaded, and then fell to the ground. Margaret immediately went to her lover's side,"Oh Frank I'll it'll be okay, I'm here."

Being more and more annoyed by Frank's presence Henry ordered, "Margaret go clean up Burns, I'll deal with who's at fault later." Henry stopped and thought for a moment, "Boy I need another scotch."

Margaret quickly helped Frank off of the floor and left the office, but not before sending a mean sneer Klinger's way.

Henry quietly poured himself another drink. When he opened his mouth to talk to Klinger, Hawkeye barged in,

"We're all done Henry. The girl should be alright, Trap got to it in time, but she tore her shoulder wound right open too when she rolled off the bed. As long as gangrene doesn't set in on either of the wounds from rolling on the dirty floor within the next twenty-four hours, she should be home free."

Klinger ran up to Hawkeye and grabbed him by the arm smiling, "Thank you doctor!" And hurried out of the office, ignoring the fact Henry was calling him to come back. He went directly to Post OP to find that Trapper was sitting in a chair beside Bobbi.

"Is she going to be alright Trapper?" Klinger softly asked, looking Bobbi lying peacefully on the bed.

"Yeah, she needs to be monitored all night to watch if gangrene forms. Rolling around on that floor, who knows what got into her leg." Trapper said while staring at Bobbi too.

"Who's doing that? A nurse?"

Trapper slowly looked over her whole face, mesmerized by her small turned up nose, her soft pink lips, her blue eyes and her bright red hair that was tangled from the brawl. A few pieces of hair fell over the right side of her face. "I will. I don't want to leave it up to a nurse." He gently pushed her hair away from her face.

"I will stay up too." Klinger said pulling up a chair, still fixed upon Bobbi. "I owe her at least that much." He whispered to himself.

Little did both men know they were thinking the same thing, Bobbi was one of the most beautiful women they had ever laid eyes on.


	6. Let the Battle Begin!

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the ones that were NOT on M*A*S*H.**

3:45 AM and Trapper and Klinger kept their promise, they are still awake by Bobbi's side. After the first couple hours of Bobbi was not getting a fever, Trapper figured that gangrene most likely wasn't going to settle in. So, he and Klinger relaxed a slight bit and decided to play some cards.

"Whose turn is it?" Klinger asked, clearly not thrilled about his prospects.

"Mine," Trapper placed down his last two cards, "I win again! I didn't know a grown man could lose go fish eight times in a row!"

"May your camels spit in your food for eternity!"

"I take that you don't wanna play another one."

"Well no duh."

Trapper placed his cards down his side of Bobbi's bed, and lifted up Bobbi's leg bandages. Klinger looked over curiously, gripping his losing hand out of worry and anticipation, "Still nothing?"

Trapper gently presses around the incisions, and reapplied the bandage, "It's still good, but not quite home free yet."

"What about the shoulder?"

Trapper leaned over and examind her shoulder, "That's good too."

"Well that's a relief!" Klinger said as he placed his cards down his side of Bobbi's bed.

"So Klinger... How do you know this pretty gal?"

"Old friends, we grew up in Toledo together until she had to leave for the war."

Trapper was confused, "What do you mean the war? Like World War Two?"

Klinger sat up defensively, "You got a problem with that?"

"No, she just seems like she would be to young to go off in the Army nursing back then."

"Thank you Captain obvious." Klinger replied in a bitter sarcastic tone.

Trapper shook his head and left the subject alone, it was obviously a touchy matter. After an awkward silence of both men looking at their feet, Klinger picked up his cards, "Let's see who loses this time, I'll deal!"

Trapper smirked, thankful that he could whoop Klinger's butt again at a child's game. As he leaned over to collect his freshly dealt hand from Klinger, Bobbi twitched a bit. She slowly started to regain consciousness, but couldn't muster the strength to open her eyes. Trapper and Klinger stared intently at her.

"Bobbi?" Klinger asked.

Trapper was too busy holding her hand to notice Klinger was doing the same thing.

"What on Earth...?" Bobbi grumbled, slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey hey, you're awake!" Trapper happily announced with a huge grin on his face.

Bobbi gave a weak smile to Trapper, she suddenly got enticed his glistening brown eyes, and he did the same thing with in hers. She snapped herself out of it when she realized Klinger was holding onto her hand. He was holding _her_ hand...

"Have you two been here all night?" Bobbi asked looking a Klinger.

"You bet yeah Bobbi." Klinger replied overjoyed.

She had a confused look on her face, still wondering why both men were there.

Trapper cut in, "Monitoring in case your wounds gets gangrenous."

"Oh..." Bobbi felt her eyelids getting heavy, "Thanks..." she managed to mumbled as she passed out again.

Both Klinger's and Trappers entire stature seemed to become relaxed knowing that Bobbi was okay. "So uh, now that she woke up... want to take turns every hour being awake?" Klinger suggested yawning.

"Sure," Trapper's sentence got cut short from the needing to yawn too, "You sleep first."

Klinger went over to the free bed behind him. Exhausted he laid down, but he just couldn't go to sleep. He saw the way Trapper was looking at Bobbi, it worried him deeply. Trapper was exactly Bobbi's type. Just another thing he has to worry about in this war, competition for the woman he loves.

Trapper leaned back in his chair, folded his arms, and breathed a sigh of relief. He would probably never himself if she had to lose her leg. He couldn't take his eyes off Bobbi, "God Hawk said it perfectly, you are something else."

**A/N: So there it is part 6! Sorry it took so long to get out I had so much school work last week. Part 7 is going to be out in like 1-2 days. Enjoy! **


	7. Dreams

"_**Bekommen Sie Ihren Esel auf diesem Auto! befördern Sie Hast-Hast schnell!"**_

_Bloody, bruised and wounded. Men, and women, from my unit all around me are getting prodded like animals by rifle butts into awaiting cattle cars. _

"_Anne! Anne! No!" Crying my eyes out, I am now separated from my only friend, my only partner is this living hell._

"_**Sie mit ihnen in diesem Auto! Jetzt! Ihr solch ein nettes Stück des Schnappens. Sie werden Pläne für Sie, Sie Hure haben!"**_

_A painful blow to my butt surprises me, which forces me towards the opposite cattle car from Anne. It smells of feces, of urine, of blood. Hot tears are running down my face. I look around, there are no girls from my unit, none of the men are either. Suddenly I realize I'm the only female in this car. It's so crammed I can't even sit down. Being cold, I wrap my arms around myself, trying to cover up my exposed body with what is left of my uniform. Two strong hands grasp onto my shoulders from behind. I turn around to find a tall, older, skinny, yet somehow bulky man offering me his coat. _

"_It ain't right, young girls like you being rounded up shipped over here, sent right into this hell hole." He says with a thick Russian accent._

_I nod accepting on his coat, grateful that it'll cover up my exposed body._

"_Come, come take my spot on the floor. I can stand." The man ushers me two feet over to an empty floor space.  
_

"_Thanks." I muster him a little smile. His show of kindness is surprisingly chivalrous.  
_

_After a few minutes my eyelids suddenly become heavy and I am almost asleep. The older man shakes my shoulder, "Don't go to sleep. It's almost midnight. Jack are you ready?" He says to a man three people to the right._

"_Yes sir!" Some guy replies. It's rather dark, but what I can make out for features, is that this Jack is of a mid-sized build, has black curly hair, and is also really in need of a shave. I hear the sound of sawing. The other men in the car mumble to one another about what the hell is going on. After a minute the man named Jack with a small but sturdy saw calls out, "Ready Sir!"_

_The older man pulls me up by the arm and links his into mine. He pushes through the grumbling and confused crowd, bringing me along with him. The solider called Jack looks at me, then at the man attached to my arm. The older man nods at him._

"_Looks like your coming with us." Jack says looking at me with a devilish smirk.  
_

_I look down at the medium sized hole in the side of the train car. I realize they are inviting me to escape with them. _

"_My boy's, prepare to jump!" The Russian man announces to the cattle car.  
_

_About two or so men push toward us. I'm shaking uncontrollably, I'm gonna break my neck if I jump!_

_Jack grabs my hand, "Just pray the whole time. You'll be fine, you look like a strong gal. I've done this many a time and I'm a still alive and kicking."_

_All of a sudden the older man lets go of my arm go and leaps out of the train, muttering something in Russian. I take a deep breath and jump. I hit the ground and sheer pain races up my whole right side. I scream out in agony. I hear the explosion of gun fire close by.  
_

_**"Sie mit ihnen in diesem Auto! Jetzt! Ihr solch ein nettes Stück des Schnappens. Sie werden Pläne für Sie, Sie Hure haben!"**_

_Out of the sheer darkness somebody picks me up. Excruciating pain is tearing through my whole body. I can't stop crying. I hear a man crying for his Momma in the distance. Increasingly, more shrieks of fear and agony begin to drown out my own._

"Bobbi! Wake up!_"_

_I'm gonna die... I wont see Max ever again._

"Bobbi!"

Bobbi quickly opened her eyes, breathing heavy.

"It was just a bad dream. Calm down." Klinger said holding her arms down.

Trapper was intently looking over Klinger's shoulder, at Bobbi's wounded shoulder, "You alright sweetie, are in any pain?"

"No, just a bad dream..." Bobbi replied delirious and passed out again.

Trapper pushed Klinger away and felt Bobbi's forehead, "She's burning up! Klinger wake up Hawkeye!"


	8. Regret

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the ones that were NOT on M*A*S*H.

**A/N: Just a heads up there's some graphic violence involving children in this chapter.**

* * *

Klinger ran out of Post OP so fast that he made the speed of sound look slow. He burst through the door to Swamp so hard it fell off the hinges and hit Frank.

"You Ninny!" Frank screamed frighted to death, unsure as to why he had awaken to the find a door falling on him.

Klinger completely ignored Frank and shook Hawkeye furiously.

"WHAAA!" Hawkeye yelled jolting upwards, "What the hell Klinger! Do you know what time it is!?"

"Yes, it almost 4am, but it's Bobbi sh-"

"Well then go to bed and stop interrupting the dreams of others! I was having a splendid dream about a blonde nurse that had a scrumptious overbite!"

"Hawkeye get up, its Bobbi! Trapper says she got a fever, he told me to come and get you!"

"Well why didn't you say so, come on!" Hawkeye replied throwing on his red robe and boots.

Both men hurried to Post OP. Trapper was sitting by Bobbi's side still holding her hand. He quickly dropped it when he saw Hawkeye and Klinger. Hawkeye sat down on the chair on the opposite side of Trapper, pretending like he didn't see Trapper holding her hand. Hawkeye felt her forehead then quickly grabbed a thermometer from the tray at the foot of the bed. He gently slipped it between the unconscious girls lips, "Klinger said she's fevering?"

"She was doing fine up until now. We've been watching." Trapper replied flustered.

"Wait, you mean you two been up all night?" Hawkeye was stunned.

"What's wrong with that, somebody had to watch for infection." Trapper defended himself.

Hawkeye nodded while taking her pressure, "Well blood pressure is normal, could the fever be a reaction to the anesthetic. She was put under twice in twenty-four hours."

"Makes sense, I just checked her wounds, no infection or smell." Trapper replied feeling like an idiot for not thinking that it was a reaction to the anesthetic, "Should probably take some blood and test it just to make sure."

"So nothing is horribly wrong?" Klinger cut in.

"Naw, as long as she wakes soon, and her blood pressure doesn't drop, it'll be okay." Hawkeye replied while yawning and headed toward the door. His back was turned to both Trapper and Klinger, "One of you two lover boys can take the blood, I am going to go back to bed like a sane person."

Hawkeye's comment struck a nerve in both men, which resulted in an awkward silence until Trapper left to get the equipment to take Bobbi's blood.

Klinger sat down beside Bobbi and softly stroked her cheek with his hand. "Please wake up soon, I don't know what I'll do without you. God I'm such a fool..."

Just then Trapper came back and cleared his throat to make his presence known. Klinger quickly dropped Bobbi's hand. Trapper scratched his head pretending like he did not hear a word Klinger said.

_"Yeesh I`m gonna kill Hawk once she wakes up. What kind of comment was that! Lover Boy! What the heck does Klinger have to tell her?"_ Trapper thought to himself. He drew the blood and put it in the lab. When he came back he saw that Klinger hadn't moved an inch.

"I'm too awake to try and sleep, cards?" Klinger asked.

Trapper picked up the cards and started to shuffle, "That makes two of us."

* * *

"_Shit the S.S found where we are! They knows that Adhina and Liza are here. They figured out how they escaped from the camp! We gotta pack and get out of here quick!" Jack yelled barging in through the door almost breaking it down. _

"_Jesus Christ, I'll get Nikolai to get the children up and out," Anne turned to me, "Bobbi pack up the medical supplies, and get the guns ready."_

_I nod and get up quickly and begin to pick up what little medical supplies we have left. All of a sudden I drop the bottle of medicinal alcohol I'm holding... Two huge S.S. men are standing the doorway.  
_

"_**Holen Sie sich den Juden Bastard Kinder! Kill den Rest! Du Sohn einer Hündinnen sind alle sterben!"**_

_They ignore me and kick down the door into where the children are sleeping. _

"_**Für den Führer und die Riech! Alle Juden werden umkommen!"**_

_I hear screaming from Adhina, telling the soldiers to not touch Liza. She shouts at them to not take off her clothes and to stop touching her. _

_Time seems to lag, tears are running down my face. I frantically throw what I can in the box I was packing, and grab the coat Nikolai gave to me on the prisoner train. Jack comes bursting through the back door and throws me a gun. "Come on! We got to go now!" _

_Nikolia comes running with our packs from upstairs, holding our last loaf of bread, "Come on, lets go." _

_We run up the narrow staircase to the back door single file, I am the second last in line. I trip and fall to my knees going up the steps. Nikolia is behind me. He stops to help me up but freezes. _

_Liza, only twelve years old, comes crawling out from her room naked, blood coming from her mouth, and her front teeth dangling. The top of her head that's barely covered with brown peach fuzz had a swastika carved into her scalp. The blood is pouring down into her ears. She's clenching her gut, her intestines are visibly hanging out. "Jude" is carved by her privates. I can't move, I'm frozen like a statue. Her eyes are so sad, so scared, and so full of so much pain... She knows she is going to die. _

_Hot tears are rolling down my face, I can hear Nikolia crying too. A tall S.S. man comes out and stares me right in the eye in the same way Father used to... _

_The S.S puts his gun right up to her temple. Liza looks into my eyes, mouths "help". The S.S pulls the trigger with a evil grin on his face. Her brains splatter onto the wall behind her. Nikolia squeezes my arm tightly._

* * *

"AHH!" Bobbi woke up frightened.

"Yeesh calm down, I'm just checking your blood pressure." Hawkeye said.

Bobbi took in a few quick breaths, "Sorry, just a bad dream."

"How are you feeling?" Hawkeye asked.

"Got a stomach ache, but that's about it."

"That to be expected, you had a severe reaction to the anesthetic. You were out for almost forty-eight hours."

"Well that's peachy." Bobbi replied sarcastically.

"I'm going to go get Trapper and tell him you are awake, he was pretty worried about you. I had to literally push him out of Post OP so he could go and rest. The same thing with Klinger. You caused quite a stir around here young Miss. You even got our head nurse, and resident idiot Frank Burns, the one who did a number on your leg, filing a report on you just for being wounded!"

"Wow, this place is what Max describes it as, a military nut farm."

Hawkeye chuckled, "You got that right."

Just then Klinger came into Post Op and saw that Bobbi was awake. "Bobbi! Thank god you're awake!" Hawkeye got up and left Klinger and Bobbi alone.

Klinger grabbed Bobbi's hand and kissed it. "Your one tough gal Bobbi. I'm on duty right now, but I get off in an hour or so and then we'll have that card game I promised you."

"Okay Max." Bobbi smiled.

Her smile melted Klinger's insides. He let go of Bobbi's hand but she stopped him from standing up, "I'm sorry it's been so long since we talked face to face Max, really I am."

Klinger smiled to her, "It's okay, I know how badly the Army had messed things up." He walked away thinking about the last night he spent with Bobbi in 48'. The passion he felt that night still hasn't left hasn't made love to another woman since then. Sure, he got together with Laverne, but he didn't do anything with her.

He pictured Bobbi sitting in his lap strumming her guitar, singing old time mountain music, in their spot by the creek in Tennessee. After every song he would pull her so close, look into her eyes and softly kiss. She was so happy to be free of the Army, free from all the painful memories of war. Max was able to do that for her.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head!" Hawkeye yelled shaking Trapper's shoulder.

He sat up instantaneously, "What, what is it? Is it the girl? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong lover boy, she is up and speaking."

Trapper's face went from tired and worried, to a grinning like a Cheshire cat. "And I am not Lover boy for your information. I am just a doctor whom is concerned about their patient." Trapper didn't even bother to put on a shirt, or even pants for that matter. He just threw on his yellow robe, took a swig of gin and dashed out of the Swamp.

Hawkeye stood in amusement, "Sure you are Lover Boy."

* * *

**A/N: There it is. Please Review. **


	9. Burns and Houlihan Strike again

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the ones I create. I DO NOT OWN M*A*S*H.**

* * *

THUMP!

Henry Blake nearly fell out of his chair. There was a stack of paper half a foot thick in front of him. He looked up to find Major Burns and Houlihan standing in the exact same position; hands on their hips, with a sharp and cold gaze.

"What in Sam hall is all that?"

"This is Major Burns' report on the female patient in Post OP. Included also is the report on Corporal Klinger for physically assaulting Major Burns." Major Houlihan announced sternly with a hint of pride.

"Gee whiz Frank, reporting somebody for getting wounded, really?"

"A woman has no place working up at the front Colonel." Margaret replied for Frank. Frank nodded in agreement while giving Henry the stink eye.

"Well I'm sure there are other females at the front. They do need nurses up there too once and a while." Henry replied.

"I highly doubt that! Frank got viciously attacked by that cross dressing, social reject Klinger, all because that female patient was wrongly stationed up at the front, and got wounded. Major Burns was misinformed about the state of the patient when he attempted to remove the sutures, therefore causing mild discomfort to the patient." Margaret answered for Frank yet again.

"Hang on there, Major Burns," Henry looked sarcastically at Margaret, "RADAR!"

The short Corporal came scuttling into the office, "I'll go get Klinger for you sir." Radar said before Henry could even give him the order, and quickly left the room.

"I got to do something about that..." Henry mumbled to himself annoyed by Radar's abnormal efficiency. He got up, grabbed the bottle of brandy out of his liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink.

"What does that lunatic have to do with this conversation Colonel? It's inevitable that he's going to end up in the stockade for this!" Frank shouted while pointing to his bandaged nose.

"Yeesh, Klinger really did a number on your old face Frank." Henry stared with his mouth open at Frank's black and blue, swollen eye. It was about four times puffier than his other eye and was as black as night. A large, crusty scratch, about two and half inches in length, stretched across his right cheek. Frank's lower lip was also split in two places.

"You're darn right Colonel! AND HE'S GOING TO PAY FOR IT!" Frank shouted.

"What am I going to pay for now?" Klinger asked walking into the office, obviously ticked off.

"That's Major to you! I'm going to get you Court Marshaled for attacking a Superior Officer, and then some Buster! You'll be in the slammer for a long, long time! As for that female imposter, me and Major Houlihan are going to get to the bottom of it! Something fishy is going on here!" Frank trumpeted. He and Margaret then stormed out of Henry's office utterly disgusted by Henry's handling of the affair.

"You Jerk! Remember when you two go and take inventory to put a do not disturb sign on the door! We don't want anybody to walk in on anything! And that FEMALE has a name! Bobbi Rosalynn Morango!" Klinger shouted to the Major's backs as they walked out.

Henry shook his head, "Klinger, you have no idea how much paperwork this fiasco is entails!" He motioned to the heap of papers on his desk, "Why couldn't you of just tell Frank to back off instead of pounding his face in? This whole situation would of never existed then!"

"Well I'm sorry Colonel, but I'm not just going to sit around while Major Ferret Face impales sharp instruments into helpless patients, especially Bobbi! So whatever punishment you got for me, I'm ready to take it like a real man."

"Real men don't wear floral print dresses Klinger." Henry dryly stated.

"Well this one does sir!"

"Alright Klinger, once I get Radar to read this monstrosity of a report," He motioned to the paper heap on his desk, "I'll make sure whatever torture Frank is demanding gets cut in half. Okay?"

Klinger was horrified at the size of the report, "You and I both know that neither of the Major's are going to have that! Look Colonel, I already gave you my reasons for beating Frank, so I'm just going leave now. I don't have to keep defending myself, when you and I both know what I did was the right thing. Excuse me, I have a gin rummy date with lovely gal to get to." Klinger left Henry's office without letting Henry get in the last word.

When he entered Post Op Trapper was checking Bobbi's blood pressure, "So you tell me if you are in any pain alright? You took one hell of a beating. Even any little twinge of discomfort I want you to report it alright?"

"I told you I'm okay. I've felt a lot worse." Bobbi's thoughts drifted back to the first time she had to jump out the prisoner train with crazy Jack and Nikolia in the dead of the night. She landed on the right side. She broke her arm in two places and ended up breaking three ribs and cracking another. Plus she destroyed her ankle, "A lot worse..."

"Don't try and be brave, tell the Nurse about any discomfort. I instructed them to come and get me right away." Trapper insisted.

Klinger cleared his throat rather loudly to make his presence known.

"Max! I thought you forgot!" Bobbi proclaimed smiling in his direction.

"How could I forget a date with gal like you?"

"Did you bring cards?"

Klinger held up the box, "Sure did."

"Gin Rummy?"

"What else?" Klinger replied smiling ear to ear. This was the Bobbi he knew, happy and smiling.

Trapper got up and hung the chart back on its hook at the foot of the bed, "Well I sure hope he's better at that then he is at go fish."

Bobbi raised and eyebrow at Trapper, "Do I want to know?"

Trapper cracked a sexy sideways grin, that gave Bobbi chills down her spine, "Probably not." He replied and reluctantly left Bobbi alone with Klinger.

Klinger dealt out the cards and Bobbi picked up her hand, "Max?"

"Yeah?" Klinger said.

"Can I tell you something important?"

Klinger put his hand down and leaned in toward Bobbi, "You're not in any pain are you?"

Bobbi smiled to herself. She can't believe how caring Max is towards her still, she thought he wouldn't care anymore... "No, why do people keep asking me that? I have enough morphine in my veins to last a year! I want to tell you something real important."

Klinger looked into her eyes. He got a little flutter in his stomach, could she still feel the same about him as he does about her?

"Your hips are too wide for the dress you're wearing. The seams are almost bursting.. try a size up." Bobbi whispered with a small grin plastered to her face.

Klinger laughed hysterically, typical Bobbi he thought. But he was a little disappointed inside she didn't tell him what he hoped she would. "Hey, cut a guy some slack! I'm trying to slim into a size seven!"

Bobbi laughed, "Let's play some cards!"

Klinger and Bobbi played more games of cards then they could count. Bobbi ended up losing most of them, which of course Klinger teased her about, but she didn't mind, she loved every minute of it. They talked and talked about their old friends back in Toledo. About baseball and movie stars. About how ridiculous the war is and how retarded regular army people are, Bobbi being the exception of course. Before they knew it, it was time to Klinger to go on sentry duty. Igor had practically had to drag Klinger away from Bobbi. After Klinger finally left, the nurse gave Bobbi her medicine she settled in for sleep. Her eyes were closed and was almost asleep when she heard Trapper's and Hawkeye's voices.

"How are my patients doing?"

"I think you mean how is Klinger's lady friend doing... uh what's her name... Captain..."

"Bobbi, her name is Bobbi Morango, and no, I mean how are of all my patients doing."

"Everybody seems to be doing fine. Captain Morango is doing just fine Lover Boy. I think the drainage from her leg could be a little better but nothing serious."

"Alright."

"Now go get some rest, you've practically been a basket case today. She isn't going to die!"

Bobbi heard Trapper going for the door but he stops and turns back toward Hawkeye, "And I told you, I'm not lover boy, call Klinger that!"

Bobbi is shocked by his comment. Does Klinger really still have feeling for her? She thought he was just being a good friend. He doesn't care for her that way anymore. Not since she went back to the Army. And Lavern, Bobbi's mortal enemy, from ever since she could recall, had stolen Max from her... they were married. Klinger couldn't love her. He wasn't the cheating kind...

Was he?

* * *

**A/N: Woot part 9! **** The plot thickens! Please, please, please review! And I'm just curious, who are you rooting for at this point Trapper or Klinger? **


	10. Symbols of the Past

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the ones I create.

* * *

For the next four days Bobbi stayed in bed. Either Klinger or Trapper were constantly by her side. Trapper even took on extra shifts just to be with her. Bobbi usually just talked and played some sort of card game that involved her beating his butt. Bobbi always bickered with the nurses not to touch her. She could change her own clothes and sponge bath herself.

On the fifth morning, she woke up to find Trapper at the foot of her bed, leaning on the bed frame with one arm, and with the opposite hand holding her chart. He was looking at her with a sparkle in his eye. When she opened her eyes he quickly looked away and pretended to write in the chart.

"I thought you had the late shift." She mumbled.

Trapper walked up to Bobbi, "It still is, it's only 2am. You should go back to sleep. You need your strength."

Bobbi shifted uncomfortably in her bed, "If I spend another day in bed 'gathering my strength' I think I'll go coo-kuo. Besides, I think I'm getting bed sores on my back. It hurts like a you know what."

Trappers face went from smiling to concerned, he hung the chart back up and sat down on a stool beside her, "When did this start?"

Bobbi looked away from Trapper, "A couple of days or so..." she replied, not sounding too worried.

"A couple of days! Why didn't you tell me?" Trapper left to get some ointment, bandages,the screen that separated her from the men in the ward, and quickly he returned.

"What's the heck is all that for? It's not that bad honestly!" Bobbi replied nervous, not wanting Trapper to look at her back.

"I'm the Doctor here, come on, roll on your side."

"Please its fine! Honestly!" Bobbi was almost desperate.

"No it isn't, I'm having a look!" Trapper argued back. Not giving time for Bobbi to reply, he flipped her on right side so her back was facing him. He softly pulled lifted her shirt up. Normally Bobbi would have enjoyed it but she was too scared and embarrassed about what he would find.

Trapper took a quick glance then had to look away. He cleared his throat, and looked down at his shoes for a couple seconds. He was so shocked by the scar in the small of her back. He silently treated the few bed sores she had, which were actually starting to look pretty serious. When he was finished he gently pulled her shirt back down and she rolled over. He looked down at his feet again, not sure of what to think about what he saw. When he got the courage to look up her eyes were teary.

Trapper felt awful, "I'm sorry, I..." Trapper whispered.

"Please don't say anything about this. It's not what you think. I wasn't one of them..." Bobbi whispered softly back with a single tear running down the right side of her face. Trapper shuddered to think about how she got those scars. He tenderly placed a hand on her face. It surprised her. She turned her head so she could look at Trapper.

"I won't say a word," Trapper wiped her tears away with his thumb, he gave her a sexy sideways grin, "Scouts honor."

Bobbi smiled back which made Trapper feel so much better. Her smile seemed to light up the whole room to him. He was falling for her, and fast.

"Look, tomorrow some guys are coming to camp for the weekly poker game. You can join us, it would be great to play with you. Then for once me and Hawk won't lose our money to Father Mulcahy.

Bobbi laughed, "You can count me in."

She was falling for Trapper too, which scared the living daylight out of her. This war was supposed to be the uncomplicated one!

* * *

A/N: Ok, first off no i did not fall off the face of the Earth! I am so so so SO sorry for the delay in updating. My computer got some sort of super virus and crashed so i had to get a brand spanking new one. I know this chapter isn't great but it's a filler I promise the next chapter will be better and the story is really going to take off.


	11. September 1st, 1939

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the ones I create.

**There is graphic violence in this chapter.**

* * *

_"Amazing Grace, _

_how sweet the sound that saved wretch like me."_

Crap I screwed it up again, "I'm tellin' you Walker, I just can't sing this song! The notes are just too high!"

Walker turns around from the piano, "Come on keep trying Bobbi, you might not think it, but you are an incredibly talented singer! Keep with it! You're the only white girl I know who can sing this song with the right feeling. That southern chime you have just brings it to a certain, wonderful place."

I roll my eyes, "You guys were nice enough to give me these vocal lessons for free, you know, with me being white and all. Yes I know this is an integrated church but still, I don't even go to this church!"

"But," Walker continues on with hi pep talk for the week, "it's better you spend your time after school here in church, than out on the streets with trouble makers like that Max Klinger you hang around with. Besides, your Mother approves of your lessons. I heard her tell Reverend Pearson "You keep my little girl safe in church as much as possible, and I don't give a darn if it's with colors or whites were all the same!"

I just nod slightly, maybe he does have a point, "It isn't my Mother I'm worried about, it's my Father. If he found what the heck I actually do with my time and where I spent it he'd b-" I stop myself before I say too much.

Walker is giving me a funny look, he knows what I was about to say. The awkward silence is broken by the door slamming open.

"Oh Wally babe! It's my practice time now!"

Good ol' Camilla, leave it to her to make an already awkward moment more awkward... God I hate girls. Always so mean to each other, especially here in Toledo.

I pick up my sheet music and leave the , I suddenly feel a hand tightly grasp my left shoulder from behind me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The strong hand turns me around. It's just Max, thank god. I was about ready to kick him in the nuts, "What the heck Max! Were you trying-"

"Shh calm down Bobbi. I didn't mean to scare you." He says with his hands on my shoulders.

I feel my cheeks get hot. Great, my face probably is redder than a cherry. I can tell Max is trying to stifle a laugh. I pretend to scratch my head to hide my face. Why is he here? I thought he had a date with _Laverne_ tonight. Boy oh boy do I hate her. First she decides that since I'm an Army brat, none of the girls at school should be acknowledge my existence. Then she figures out that I like Max, so she goes and steals him from me. I don't think there is a bigger bitch out there than Laverne Espizito.

"I thought you had a date with Laverne tonight?"

"I did, uh but, well, she kind of said some not so nice things about how much time I spend with you... We really got into it. I think my breaking point was when she said you're nothing more than a stupid country bumpkin. Look," He grabs me by the waist, pulls me close, and looks into my eyes lovingly, "I realized something tonight after the fight, I don't want to be with her."

"What, what do you mean?" Is going to say what I think he is?! My heart is beating so fast I think it may explode! At the same time, I can barely stand upright because my knees are weak from Max holding me so close.

"I mean, I don't want spend time with her. I've really liked you for a long time... and tonight I finally realized that I love you Bobbi."

I'm smiling ear to ear. "I think I love you too."

Max pulls me in closer. He puts his hands on my face and kisses me. It's like heaven on Earth. I don't pull away, and neither does he. He moves his hands all over my back, and after what seems like a blissful eternity, he pulls away.

He wraps he arms around my neck and looks at me mischievously. "You still only think that you love me?"

I'm smiling ear to ear, "No I'm sure I love you Max."

He laughs softly and kisses me again for even longer.

"So uh, it's only quarter after eight. How about you and I go to the movies?"

"Really?" I reply stunned. This night is too good to be true!

"Yes, just me and you." Max grins.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" I reply excited.

Max smiles and pecks me on the cheek. We walk off to the theater a couple blocks away, holding hands the whole way. My heart is beating incredibly fast the entire time. I had never had any guy hold my hand before. Inside the theater, we pick two empty seats in the very back. Only a few seconds after we sit down the news reel pops on.

I look at Max confused, "It's not supposed to start till nine."

"Yeah, weird."

Adolf Hitler appears on the screen speaking silently, with the News Anchor talking over top, "Today on September 1st, 1939, Nazi Germany invaded the sovereign nation of Poland."

"It's happening finally..." I mutter to myself. I don't know why, but I knew something bad was going to happen soon. All of the news clips of how Hitler did this and that, was leading up to another war. I look at Max and see that he is as appalled as I am.

He turns to face me and speaks what I am thinking, "Lord help us all."

The movie was a Charlie Chaplin comedy, which of course made me forget about that God awful news reel. Afterwards, Max and I stroll around the streets of Toledo holding hands, talking, and just enjoying being close to each other.

When finally roam over to my house, he kisses me for one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow at school Bobbi."

"Okay, see you tomorrow Max." I reply grinning and then we part ways.

As I walk into my house I am still smiling, but I stop cold when I see my Father sitting on the stairs. An empty bottle of Kentucky bourbon lays shattered beside him. He jumps up angrily and starts yelling. "Where the hell have you been?! It's past midnight on a _fucking_ Wednesday!"

"Father I was-"

He storms down the stairs to give me a stinging blow across my face. "Shut up you little Bitch! I know you were out with a boy! Who is he!?"

I don't say a word. If he knew who Max was he would find him and kill him.

"Well!?" He forcefully shoves me into the thick oak banister at the foot of the staircase. I still don't say anything.

He punches my face and throws me to the floor which knocks the wind out of me. From there he proceeds to kick me in the gut a few times, which makes my chest feel as heavy as lead.

"Your Mother is out of town this week, so since she isn't here I am going to punish you the right fucking way you _whore_." His voice is so harsh and terrifying I can't hold back my tears. "Since we moved here you've been misbehaving out on the streets, disgracing my good name!"

Through my harsh sobs I manage to speak, "But Father I haven't-"

"Shut UP!"

He pulls me up by my shirt which rips, and exposes my chest. I try to cover myself up but he is to strong. With his right hand he pins my hands behind my back, and with his left hand he tightly grips my throat. He rams me into the staircase banister once more. There is a menacing look in his eye that I have never seen before. It chills me to the bone. I'm so scared that I try to scream, but nothing comes out.

"I think you're lying to me." He whispers with a sadistically cool tone.

I feel him press his waist against mine. An erection bulges his pants outwards... This can't be happening, he is my Father...

My head suddenly snaps back as he punches me in the face again. I feel hot blood running from my forehead, across my face. He then proceeds rips off the rest of my dress. I try fighting him back, but he is too strong.

He drags me by the arms up the stairs, my head banging on every stair. He drags me to my bedroom, and rips off the rest of my undergarments so I'm completely nude.

I am violently thrown onto my bed. Quickly he takes off his shirt and pants, then straddles my waist. Through my tears, and the blood stinging my eyes, I only see a blurry outline of Father. He chokes me as pulls his own underwear down and pries my legs open.

"Help..." I whisper.

Once more, he gets that evil grin on his face and then begins to violate my body. I try kicking him off me, but it doesn't work. Father only chokes me harder, and thrusts harder and harder till everything turns black.

* * *

"Bobbi, Bobbi wake up! Please Bobbi! Please!"

I open my eyes to find Max shaking me.

"Oh thank God." He says breathing a weary sigh of relief.

I can only see out of my one eye. I look at Max and can tell that his eyes are red and puffy... He was crying...

I remember what happened to me, what Father did to me. I'm ashamed, embarrassed, scared and numb all at once. I try to sit up, but the pain is so intense it feels like a freight train just ran me over.

Max holds my hands in his. The look of sadness and pity makes my heart ache even more, "Dear God, what did that bastard do to you."

I begin crying. "Leave Max, if he see you here, he'll kill you. I'm fine, please go now."

"No your not. I got worried when you weren't at school this morning. So at lunch ran home to call your house but nobody answered. So I came over here to see if you were okay, and then this." He starts sobbing.

"Max please." I plead.

"No," He gets up, and comes back with a nightgown. "I'm taking you home. That son of a bitch doesn't know where I live, you'll be safe, and I will call a doctor for you."

He helps me dress. It feels like somebody is cutting my whole body up into tiny pieces. Max picks me up and looks into my eyes.

"I'm going to make it all okay, I promise. From now on it's me and you. Always."

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. **


	12. Old Friends Shan't Be Forgot Quickly

**Disclaimer: I don't own mash.**

* * *

Margaret sat at her vanity desk with her hair in curlers, and her face smothered in cold creme. She began to remove the curlers when all of a sudden somebody knocked on the door; Margaret stopped what she was doing, and turned around.

"Who is it?" She called out formally.

A deep voice cleared their throat, "It's Major Frank Burns. May I come in to discuss the thingy we were going to discuss..."

"Yes, come in Frank!" Margaret quickly pulled out the rest of her curlers, completely forgetting about the creme on her face.

Frank quickly barged in holding some letters in one hand. He pulled Margaret in by her arms with his other hand to give her a kiss, but stopped short. "Margaret why do you look like that at four in afternoon?"

Margaret's body lurched backwards as she scrambled for a towel and she frantically wiped the creme off of her face, "Oh, uh, no reason... Why are you here Frank? I thought we agreed to meet here at midnight."

"I'm not here for that right now Margaret, look!" He held up the letters in his hand, "I finally got them!"

"Frank, how did you do it without the Pervert catching you?"

"I ordered him to go dig me another fox hole. You never know when Five O'clock Charlie will return. We have got to be prepared for air raids."

"Oh Frank, you're always thinking about the future. You have no idea how much that turns me on." Margaret purred as she thrust her body towards Frank.

Frank began to eat at Margret's neck. She pulled away after a moment to remove her robe, which revealed a lace nightgown that her grandmother would have worn.

Frank's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped, "Oh Margret, you are the dictionary definition of sexy."

* * *

"Ahem," Trapper tapped on Bobbi's good shoulder, "Wakey, wakey."

Bobbi opened her eyes to find a smiling Trapper, who happened to be holding onto the handles of a wheelchair. "Does this mean what I think it does?"

"Yes Mam, it's time for your personal tour off the 4077th, Asia's largest cesspool!"

Bobbi happily threw back her covers and attempted to sit up by herself. It didn't quite pan out, and she fell flat on her back. Trapper quickly maneuvered behind Bobbi and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then gently helped her into the wheelchair. Bobbi's cheeks turned pink out of embarrassment, she should be able to help herself. Trapper noticed her flushed cheeks but didn't say anything, it was too precious for him to joke about.

"Hmm now let's see, we all set to go? You need slippers or a blanket?" Trapper asked.

Bobbi looked down at her bare feet. "Well, slippers might be nice if this camp _is_ Asia's largest cesspool. I don't want to get any nasty stuff on my feet."

Trapper gave Bobbi a grin, and bent down to put on her slippers. First, he grabbed Bobbi's right foot and tenderly ran one hand up her lower leg, and with the other he softly slipped the slipper. Bobbi would have kicked Trapper in the face, but his touch was different than others. Trapper didn't come off as just another brainless smuck to her. While Trapper put on Bobbi's other slipper, he had to resist with all of his might not to start kissing Bobbi's soft milky leg, and explore forbidden places of her body. He stood up and went behind the wheel chair once more.

"Now, are you sure you don't want a blanket...?"

"Yes I'm sure! Trapper it's ninety-nine degrees out! No sane person would need a blanket!" Bobbi replied.

Trapper felt like an idiot, it's July. What was he thinking, "Well, off we go then." He cheerily replied, hiding his embarrassment.

They went for a quick tour of the camp. Along the way Trapper showed her all the great spots to have a date, and then the pair went to the mess tent. When they entered, Margaret and Frank were sitting in their usual spot in far corner, eying everybody's every move, ready to find something to report.

Margaret gasped, "Frank! Look at that degenerate McIntyre toting that girl along. It's like she's a prize or something. It looks like she's enjoying being with him too! Tasteless, that girl is nothing but tasteless."

"I totally agree Major, it's scandalous, absolutely scandalous." Frank said shaking his head.

Trapper parked Bobbi at the head of the table that was closest to the center door. "Now I'll go get you your food. Are you fine with being left here alone?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because I can get somebody to bring the food to us you know."

Bobbi had to hide a smile. She was beyond flattered by the attention Trapper and Max had been giving her the past few days. Getting wounded was the best thing that happened since she came to Korea.

"I'm fine by myself, the chow line is only ten feet away!"

Trapper turned around, looked at the serving station, then at the table, "Well if you say so." he replied giving-in. He then joined the long line up. Trapper occasionally gave little glances over to Bobbi. She was just so beautiful to him. Ever since she arrived to the 4077th, she was all he could think about. It was a welcome diversion however. Every letter from his wife was sounded more and more like she was closer to asking for a divorce.

Breakfast was late... apparently the cook slept in, _again_. It was either that, or, he tried some of his own food keeled over...

"Hey! Is there still a game on tonight? I'm sure in the mood for some poker and that homemade gin of yours." A familiar voice called from behind him. Trapper jumped as a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned around to find none other then Sidney Freedman.

"Hey hey Sidney! Your here early."

"Yeah, well it's been slow at the funny farm lately."

"Anybody know your here yet?"

"Naw, I thought I would get some grub first. The line is moving pretty slow today."

"Well I'm sure nobody's in a great hurry to eat breakfast either."

Sidney put his hands in his pocket, and nodded his head in agreement. After another ten minutes the line finally started to move. Sidney picked up his tray, while Trapper picked up two trays. Sidney grabbed Trapper on the shoulder and looked at him concerned.

"Is everything okay Trapper? You can tell me."

Trapper gave him a look like a third eye popped out from his forehead.

"Well you have two trays. You're not really planning on having seconds of this slop are you?!" Sidney elaborated.

"No, NEVER!" Trapper gave a fake offended look, "It's for a nurse."

"What are you trying to poison her or something?"

Trapper gave Sidney a unamused look, "Ha-Ha." Trapper said dryly.

Finally they received their ill smelling food. "There's an empty table over here." Sidney said pointing to a table near Frank and Margaret.

"No over here, I want you to meet the nurse." Sidney followed Trapper over to where Bobbi is sitting.

"Sidney, meet Bobbi. Bobbi, Major Sidney Freedman. He's a shrink from HQ."

Sidney tipped his hat to Bobbi, "Hello there, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Bobbi replied, "Did General Menizie send you here did he?"

"Who?" Sidney asked taken aback by her comment.

Bobbi shook her head, "Nothing, never mind, forget I said that."

Trapper was confused by her off-handed comment.

"Bobbi, that's an odd name for a girl." Sidney said trying to change the topic.

"You're not the first person to tell me that."

Trapper thought about her name. It was an odd name for a girl, but somehow it just seemed to suit Bobbi. It was very unique.

* * *

"Frank look, that shrink is here. I wonder why?"

"Could be for one of those blasphemous poker games... Or maybe it's connected to the girl."

"Frank you're so exhilarating when you gossip."

"Margaret, your perfume just drives me loco." Frank growled.

The two Majors dropped their utensils and stared lovingly at one another. They got up quickly, and ran out of the mess tent. Frank however, was literally blinded by his lust and accidentally mowed down Klinger, in the compound.

"Hey watch where you're going Ferret Face!" Klinger blurted as he got up and fixed his light blue, flannel dress with a matching tweed and white lace ribbon hat.

"That's Major to you!" Frank shouted.

"Ah shove it, or I'll give you another shiner!" Klinger yelled waving a fist.

Frank quickly got up off the dirt and ran like a coward after Margaret.

"Yeesh, that guy better watch himself." Klinger muttered to himself as he walked away into the mess tent. While he stood in the chow line, he noticed Sidney was sitting with Trapper and Bobbi. He stared for a solid minute at Bobbi.

When Bobbi left at the end of the summer of 48', to go back to the army, he didn't tell Bobbi, but he knew that he would probably never see her again. To him their kiss goodbye at the Nashville airport was to be their last. After that was when he got together with Laverne. But Bobbi had something so much more special about her than Laverene. He could never quite pin a word on what it was. Seeing the attention she received from Trapper, he felt like a fool for leaving Bobbi.

After Klinger got his food, proceeded to join Bobbi, Trapper and Sidney. "Hey, good to see you outside Bobbi!" Klinger interrupted whatever conversation was going on between Trapper and Sidney.

"What are you wearing!?" Bobbi replied giggling.

"Well," Klinger shot Sidney one of his wide eyed, crazy looks, "A homemade sundress and a nice hat that I got for $6.99 through the Sears cataloge."

"Oh brother." Sidney muttered examining his bacon which had a greyish tint to it.

Radar suddenly came bursting through the doors. "QUIET!"

Everybody in the tent stopped talking and eating, "We got a big one coming folks, lots of casualties! Another whole Battalion got hammered this morning. All Nurses and Corpsmen are to report to Post-OP to help get the patients into the ambulances, to go to the 121st Evac Hospital. All patients are to be ordered out, except for a Captain Bobbi Morango. Colonel Blake says hurry!"

Everybody rushed up and out the door, except for Trapper, Klinger, Bobbi, and Sidney.

"Well let's take you to the Swamp then." Trapper said.

Klinger's whole body tensed up. Trapper was trying to hog Bobbi all to himself! He would have none of it! "No! I'll get Radar to set up an extra cot set up in my tent. There is more room." Klinger refuted.

Hawkeye came barging into the mess tent, "Trapper come on! We got to get prepped for surgery, what are you waiting for?"

Trapper bit his lip, "Alright, but just for now! We'll talk about this later!" he yelled at Klinger. Klinger might of won this one, but he is going to win the girl. Trapper then quickly left with Hawkeye. Sidney went with the two doctors along with them to help out with triage.

After the three left, Klinger got up and started towards his tent with Bobbi. The casualties had already begun to arrive. As they were traveling to his tent, the shape of casualties' head caught Bobbi's eye. His curly black hair looked so familiar. When they passed him and she saw his face, her heart skipped a beat.

"MAX STOP!" she shouted practically giving Klinger a heart attack.

She frantically maneuvered herself out of her wheelchair and hit the ground with a thud. It was extremely painful, but she started to crawl towards the casualty. Klinger was so shocked by Bobbi's actions that he just stood there and watched the obscure scene unfold.

When she got to the man, she could not believe her eyes, "Jack?"

"Bobbi?" The solider weakly replied, but was very stunned by the woman beside him.

They automatically hugged each other like there lives depended on it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. Part two of this chapter will be up around Friday. Please Review I'm grateful for each and every one of them.**


	13. Reaching Out

Klinger came barreling over to Bobbi and helped her back into her wheelchair, "What the hell were you thinking!?"

Bobbi ignored Klinger and focused her attention on Jack, speaking to him in fluent Russian, "I thought they shot you."

"I heard the shots coming from where you were." Jack replied in Russian, barely able to get out the sentence from being in so much pain. Suddenly out of nowhere, two corpsmen came by and whisked Jack away into the confusion, before anything else could be said.

Trapper noticed from the other end of the compound that Klinger was leaning over Bobbi as if she was hurt. He instinctively dashed over to her. "What's wrong? What happened?!" Trapper blurted, extremely concerned.

"I...I don't know. Bobbi just flung herself onto the ground when she saw some patient." Klinger replied as confused as Trapper was.

"Are you hurt honey?" Trapper asked while kneeling down to her eye level.

Bobbi looked down at her lap, not wanting to make eye contact, and shook her head.

"Alright then, I'll stop by later to talk." Trapper squeezed her hand, and reluctantly ran off to another incoming ambulance.

Klinger then briskly carted Bobbi off into his tent. Once inside, he helped her onto his bed. "You alright?" He noticed that Bobbi's hands were still trembling.

Bobbi looked Klinger deep into the eye. She saw the warm, tender, affection she loved so much about him. Her tone was cold and forbidding, "Apparently the dead rise."

* * *

"_God damn it, whose side are you on? Tell me you fucking bitch! You're a Krout aren't you!"_

_My body shudders as I hear the MP officer in the next room with Anne. What a pitiful sight both of us must be; skinny as a rail with bags under our eyes. I have one hell of a large bruise across my left temple, which I'm assuming is a concussion because my vision is blurred, and I'm dizzy as hell. Then their is the fact that I am wearing Nikolia's Soviet trench coat, which, after practically living in it for four years, looks like an old red and beige potato sack. Yup... I am just the picture of beauty. _

_It's a shame that after surviving the continuous hiding and running across Europe, Anne goes and loses her mind now. __I can hear her, she's blathering on in German scared in the next room. It sure doesn't help that to keep from freezing she had to steal a dead SS bastard's uniform. _

"_Can you even speak any English!?" _

_I hear no answer from Anne. All of sudden the door to the cold, damp, stone walled cell I am in slams open and two MP's throw Anne beside me onto the floor. _

_A tall fat man appears behind them. He looks like a General. Oddly enough he looks kind of familiar, but that's probably my concussion playing tricks on me... _

_"Now you two ladies should be ashamed of yourself. Disgracing the United States Armed Forces and your country, if you even are Americans! The two men you were found on the road with, also claimed American citizens, but, from what my men told me, they are not. They were executed for imitating Untied States Army officers at 15:00 hours."_

_My whole body goes numb, it can't be real. This can't be happening... They are my family... _

_Jack and Nikolai.  
_

_Dead. _

_Gone. _

_Anne looks around the room for a few seconds, then realizes what the General just said. Jack is dead. She starts screaming and crying hysterically.  
_

_The fat man looks Anne in the eye, then at me, then back to Anne. He fixes his cruel, cold, stare at her uniform. He twitches his fingers in thought as his thin, flabby, lips curl outwards in disgust. _

"_Captain, take them outside to the courtyard! No further questioning is necessary. I have made my decision, and will contact the Attorneys General Office afterwards."_

_They are dragging Anne away. She's kicking and screaming like a beast... she's in a full blown hysteria._

_ All of a sudden I feel strong arms pull me up. I try to stand on my feet, but I collapse. They are dragging Anne away. She's kicking and screaming like a beast... she's in a full blown hysteria. The arms lead me down a series of dark concrete corridors, until I see a small, brown brick courtyard. Five men are standing at attention with rifles. _

_Jesus Christ, they are a firing squad. _

_The two men throw me against the right wall, but not Anne. They throw her towards the wall adjacent to the entrance. She's screaming in sheer terror. The two guards try to rip off her thick overcoat, but she's thrusts back in defense. Anne ends up kicking one guard hard enough in the shin that he falls over. More guards rush to restrain her, and try once again to remove her heavy overcoat. It doesn't work, and they begin to kick her in the stomach and legs to control her. _

_I try to scream out to stop, that they are hurting her, that she isn't in her right mind, but I can only manage to let out a stifled squeak. _

_Anne gave up and curled up into a bloody ball, rocking back and forth muttering Jack's name over and over. The Captain signals with his hand for the firing squad to shoot. They fire so many times... My body seizes up with every shot fired. I can see smoking bullet holes in her face. A portion of her brain is oozing out of a large hole blown into the center of her skull. On her pants it's visible that she lost control of her bladder and bowels from being so terrified. _

_The guards are starting to walk toward me. Holy shit I'm next... I can't stop shaking. Under my breath I whisper Max's name. _

_I am so, so sorry Max...  
_

* * *

The tent door creaked open.

"Who's there?" Bobbi asked groggy, half asleep.

"Shh, it's just me. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Trapper whispered softly. He must have rushed over right after surgery because he was still in scrubs. The sweetness in his voice made Bobbi forget about her nightmare.

Bobbi shook herself awake when she suddenly remembered about Jack. Painfully, she propped herself upwards, "Where's Jack? Did he make it? Who operated? Do you know what unit he's with?" She spat out one question after another.

Trapper went and sat down beside her on the bed, "Now, I'll cut you a deal. You tell me why on Earth you flung yourself on the ground for that guy, and I'll tell you how he is doing."

"Fine." Bobbi shifted uncomfortably, "Look, I don't really want to say anymore than that we both served in Europe together during the war... I thought he was dead..."

Trapper could tell that she was hiding a lot, and that she was obviously uncomfortable talking about it. She didn't like talking about the war. The only person she ever talked to about it was Max, and that was a long, long time ago.

"Hawkeye operated on him, and he's doing fine. Jack lost a lot blood, but is overall stable. I have no clue what unit he is with, just a Battalion Aid guy I guess."

"Okay..." Bobbi looked down embarrassed. Why would Jack be with a Battalion Aid Station...?

Trapper must think she had an affair with Jack or some crazy thing. Horrid images from the last war popped into her mind. She wished more than anything, to forget about it all. During the day she did, but lately, at night, she relived it again and again in her dreams.

Tears welled up in Bobbi's eyes. She tried to fight them back, but it was no use, seeing Jack was just to much. Trapper could see Bobbi was upset, so he smoothy grasped her hand.

Bobbi didn't want to cry in front of him. She _really_ liked Trapper, but yet she still had feelings for Max. Being with Max at the 4077th only intensified the love, and hatred she still harbored for Max. Even after he ripped her heart out and stomped on it by marrying Laverne, Bobbi still loved Max.

Trapper gently lifted up her chin with his free hand, "What's wrong?" He whispered.

Bobbi could see that he was genuinely concerned, which made her want to cry even more. She didn't think she deserved a man like him. She didn't deserve to be with a decent man, like her Father always told her.

She didn't reply, and covered her face with her hands. She missed Anne and Nikolai so much... Bobbi felt so filled with hatred. Hatred for the Army, for Max, for War. She even hated God.

Trapper pulled her into a tight embrace, and stroked her red hair. "It's alright, sweetie, no need to be upset."

Bobbi pulled away and looked up at Trapper, "I'm not upset, I'm crying because I know you care about me. Please do me a favor... don't let me fall for you. You deserve better than me. Besides, you're a married man."

Trapper stood up and pulled a letter out of his back pocket, "Actually, as of today I am not. My now Ex-wife sent me this letter."

He produced a folded letter from his pants pocket, but didn't bother unfolding the Dear John. Instead he grabbed Bobbi's hands and held them to his chest, "And for your other statement, I think you're one of the most beautiful, amazing, woman I've ever seen. I've only known you for a few weeks or so, but I can tell that you are different from other girls. I love that. I promise, I won't hurt you."

Bobbi gave him a small smile. Trapper ran his left thumb over her cheek, and kissed her. It was a surreal moment for both of them.

"See falling for me isn't so bad. I fell for you," Trapper said as he pulled away. "So logically you should fall for me."

Bobbi looked at him and gave Trapper the answer he was hoping for, a passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I had this all typed up and once again my compute got a Trojan Horse and crashed... second time in two months, then I went to Hawaii for Easter. That's why it's been 6 bazillion years since the last chapter. Sorry to keep people waiting! Please review**!


	14. Letters

Trapper walked back to the Swamp in a euphoria of happiness. The second he pulled Bobbi close, and pressed his lips to hers, he knew that he was on the fast track to being head over heels in love.

However, at the beginning of the day he was distraught and miserable. It all began when Radar interrupted him in OR to give him a urgent letter from his wife,

_Dear John,_

_I know my letters have been very cold and pessimistic as of late. There is a very good reason for it too. So here it is, if you even care. About a month and a half ago Gerald West, (the guy who lives two houses to the left of us) returned home from Korea. He told me that he was wounded twice during his tour of duty and was treated both times at the 4077__th__. I was quite thrilled when he told me that. I then proceeded to ask asked how you, "my faithful husband", was doing. _

_I found out two things,_

_#1 You drink to excess whenever possible._

_#2 You have been with so many nurses, that it is far past the point of being simple adultery. _

_According to Gerald, you sometimes go out with two nurses in one damn day! I expected you to be lonely once in a while, seeing as that you are thousands of miles from Boston. However, what Gerald described made my blood boil. You are a no good, cheating, lying, alcoholic son of a bitch. I hate every fiber in your body and soul right now. You hurt me so bad. The sad part is, you probably don't even care. Well John, I filed for divorce two weeks ago. As for Cathy and Becky, I haven't come to a conclusion about what kind of custody agreement I want. I will write you again when I know. Until then I don't want anything else to do with you._

_Louise_

Trapper halfway expected the letter to be about a divorce. His marriage with Louise wasn't the greatest, even before the war. He really only stuck around because of his two little girls. He just loved them so much he could bring himself to tear their family apart, even when both he and Louise knew it was over.

Trapper was so upset throughout for the rest of the session that he dropped a total of five instruments, and went through three different nurses because he was so crabby. It was even more mistakes than Frank Burns made... Trapper was about to flip out on his nurse for not getting him gloves right away, when he saw Jack be placed onto Hawkeye's table. The wounded man made him suddenly remember about Bobbi.

How was she? Is she okay? Did she rip the sutures in her shoulder and leg? Does she really have feelings for Klinger, or are they just good friends? Why was she crying over that guy? Why does she keep on having nightmares night after night? What were the nightmares about? Why was there a big scar on her back? Why is she stationed at the front? Does she share the feelings that he does for her? So many questions needed answers... and before Trapper knew it the session was over, no more casualties.

When Trapper entered the Swamp, Hawkeye was sitting in the wooden chair beside his bed, casually sipping at a martini.

"Honey I'm home!" Trapper joked.

"You said you'd be home before ten! Who have you been seeing? You are cheating aren't you!? Hawkeye mocked, "Does she have red hair, blue eyes and a witty tongue?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!"

"Well I never!" Hawkeye said as he pretended to start packing his things into his kaki army issue suitcase, "and to think I was nice enough to let you into my home! I even shared my lice with you!"

Trapper grinned at Hawkeye. Hawkeye dropped the suitcase, and proceeded to serve Trapper a rather large martini, then sat back down, "So what's the poop?"

Trapper happily accepted the martini and sat down on his bed, "It was nothing like that."

"Uh huh, and Frank is a decent human being."

Trapper just sat there with a beyond pleased look plastered to his face. "You know, she asked a bunch of questions about that Captain Jack Cohen you worked on today."

"Uh Cohen... Cohen...ah yes! The guy with the shrapnel in his liver! It was a beautiful arrangement, looked kind of like the Eiffel Tower."

"Yeah, well anyways according to Klinger, when Bobbi saw him laying on the ground she flung herself off of her wheelchair and crawled to him."

"That's sure is odd... Then what happened? She didn't hurt herself I hope." Hawkeye said as he got up to refill his glass.

"No Bobbi's okay. She didn't hurt herself, thank God. It took Klinger and I awhile to calm her down when they took him away. They were both crying and talking in Russian. At least I think that's what it was, I am no good with languages."

Hawkeye sat back down, "They were speaking Russian?" he replied shocked.

Trapper nodded, "Sure sounded like it to me."

"You know before Cohen went under, he asked about Bobbi. He seemed frantic to know about her."

Trapper sharply looked up from swirling his martini. Hawkeye couldn't help but to laugh at his friend, he knew Trapper was head over heels for Bobbi. If this Captain Cohen was another possible suitor for Bobbi, he was sure that Trapper would dive off into the deep end.

"What!?" Trapper shot back, clearly unamused by his friends attitude.

"Trap just admit it already! You're a Loverboy for a gal named Bobbi!" Hawkeye shouted with a crazed look on his face.

At that moment Sidney let himself into the Swamp, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He said halfway sarcastic.

"No, just prodding some fun at Loverboy over there." Hawkeye replied cheery.

"I'm a little lost. Is this about the nurse from the mess tent?"

"Good, your back Sidney. Now can we get this poker game going!" Trapper said irritated, trying to change the subject.

"Don't you want to wait till Henry and some others come?" Sidney stated in an attempt to decipher Captain McIntyre's odd behavior.

Trapper waved his hand in rejection, "Who knows when they'll wander in. I want to play some poker."

"You seem upset today ever since Radar brought you that letter in OR. Was it bad news from home?" Sidney asked getting into his shrink mode.

"You tell me." Trapper sighed while he pulled the letter out from his back pocket. He knew that it was futile to try and hide anything form a shrink.

Sidney took the letter, and gave Trapper an analytical stare. Hawkeye walked over and read over Sidney's shoulder. When Sidney finished reading he folded it back up, and looked at Trapper sympathetically. "Did you have inclination that Louise was going to do this?"

"I guess so..." Trapper said coldly. His insides felt all twisted up again, like they did in the morning.

Hawkeye looked down at his feet, not knowing what to say to his friend. He wished he knew this before, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Trapper. There was nothing in the world that Trapper loved more than his two daughters. Now he doesn't even know if he'll ever get to see them again.

"Well all you can do now is wait until Louise writes." Hawkeye said putting his hand on Trapper's shoulder, not knowing how else to comfort his buddy.

"Yeah, wait and see..."

* * *

Frank and Margaret sat on her bed while they read the letters Frank stole from Klinger's footlocker. The pair were desperate to find out exactly who Bobbi was. She just rubbed Margaret the wrong way. Margaret being who she is would simply not stand for one of her nurses being such a distraction.

"Frank, where do we begin?"

"Gee Margaret, let's just choose the one with the oldest date. You know, go in chronological order, it's only logical."

"Frank, you seem to have a chin when you're intelligent."

Frank smiled satisfied by Margaret's compliment and leaned in to kiss her.

"Frank let's save that for later." She shoved Frank's pointy face away with her hand.

After being shot down, Frank put on his serious face, "Your right bumpkin. Here, I'll read out the first one,

_Dear Max,_

_I'm sorry it's been such a long since I last wrote, and there's a good reason for that too,_

_I'm in ENGLAND_

_Out of nowhere, we got orders that we were going to be deployed. Lovely it was, being stuck on a huge, smelly old ship with hundreds and hundreds of other doctors and nurses. Of course there were also delinquents like me aboard. For two and a half weeks we were crammed into that ship. _

_I did however during those horrid days, manage to make a good friend. Her name is Anne. She is from Kentucky. Making a long story short, she got framed for attacking her drunkard of a fiancé with a baseball bat. The judge decided to plunk her into the service instead of doing time; sort like my case.  
_

_I have to close now, very busy with training and such. Don't worry, I still love you! I kiss your picture three times before I go to sleep every night._

_Love always,_

_Your Darling Bobbi."_

"Delinquents like me?" Frank blurted out.

"Sort of like my case?!" Margaret spat out disgusted, "You don't think she's a murder? Or an assaulter! Maybe she is a thief!"

"Well, she did grow up in Toledo with that pervert Klinger!"

Both Major's paused for a moment, and stared off into the distance. Their faces turned darkly sour... they were on the fast track to finding out some juicy blackmail.

"Let's keep on reading Frank. I'm sure there's more dirt to dig up!" Margaret said sternly, getting back to the task at hand. She began to read out loud the next letter on her lap,

_Dear Max,_

_Training here over on the other side of the pond seems to go on, and on, and on! Kind of like the air raid sirens we hear from London. The Luftwaffe are bombing day and night. Some Lieutenant went over to London two days ago on leave and hasn't come back..._

_I miss you so much Max... I'm so lonely for you. Sure Anne is great company, and a wonderful friend, but, more than anything I long to be with you in Toledo. _

_Last night I had dream that we were sitting under that big oak tree in the park we always go to on Saturday's, after we had a chilli dog from Paco's. I was sitting on your lap, and your strong, tan arms held me close to your chest. You softly kissed the top of my head and told me wonderful things two people say to each other when they are in love. It was pure bliss Max. I miss you so much, and I hope you miss me too._

_I hate the Army with a passion. Why couldn't I get community service like other girls! But no, I have to be daughter of a two star General. Jackass that's what his is. _

_I hope I get to see you again very soon._

_With all my Love,_

_Your Darling Bobbi."_

Margaret quickly jumped up off her bed in anger, "A DAUGHTER OF A TWO STAR GENERAL! Frank this is horrible! Horrific! It's absolutely attrosious!" Margaret went off on a rant, "A criminal sentenced to the army? I've heard of it, but how disgraceful! A daughter of a TWO STAR GENERAL FRANK! Oh, how I would love to get my hands on her records. Make no mistake Frank, we are going to nail this pathetic excuse for a nurse, along that cross-dressing Lebanese lover of hers! THEY ARE GOING DOWN!"

Seeing his woman angry flicked that certain switch within Frank. He could never figure out why, but he loved a strong headed woman who could wear the pants. That was however, if he was wearing them most of the time... or he got the impression that he was.

"Oh Bumpkin, when you yell the way your nose wrinkles inward, it drives me oh so insane." Frank blurted out. Unable to control his urges anymore he lunged for her neck, and rapidly kissed Major Houlihan's dog tags.

"Oh Frank, we can read letters later!" Margaret passionately growled, throwing the precious love letters onto the dirty floor; having no respect for what they meant to the person who kept them for all those years.

* * *

Klinger stood nervously behind Bobbi as she sat herself up on the bed. With a grunt of effort, she made it up this time without any help. She was proud of herself. She had been wounded before, and a lot worse too. This time was nothing compared to the night her unit was taken prisoner by the she got captured, along with the other nurses, they were beaten and some even raped by drunken Privates and Corporals. Bobbi was one of the unlucky few. Then after that, there was the jumping off a moving train, in the dark.

Obviously, she got hurt _badly_.

"Do you want me to lift you up, and place you in the wheelchair? Or do you want me to lean on while you hobble to the wheelchair?"

"I can manage, just because I'm a woman doesn't make me any weaker than the other wounded. Besides I'm sick and tired of not moving around, I'm starting to go crazy!" Bobbi was a bit cranky. She hated being wounded, she just wanted to get on with it already.

It was not the answer Klinger hoped for. He wanted more than anything to hold her in his arms again, to touch her. He never realized how much he missed Bobbi, until he saw her covered in blood and in pieces on the chopper. Sure he loved Laverne, but she wasn't Bobbi. Bobbi understood him in a way nobody else ever did. He missed everything about Bobbi. The way her hair smelt, her laugh, her singing, even the way she ran her fingers through his thick black hair when they kissed.

Bobbi got herself to the edge of the bed, and wrapped her good arm around Klinger's neck. He gently wrapped his right arm around Bobbi's waist. Her heart raced, as her whole body got tingly and warm when Klinger touched her.

Bobbi and Klinger's effort turned out to be a success. Klinger quickly grabbed his cheap plastic white purse, and they left the Corporal's tent.

"So what kind of poker do you people here in the rear play?" Bobbi asked.

"Anything and everything goes around here. I.O.U's, military script, American dough, toilet paper, three day passes, new boots, anything!"

Bobbi laughed, the 4077th really was a nut farm. It was exactly what she needed however, a place to let loose. At the 4077th she actually had a few people should could talk to and connect with. She hadn't had that since she was shipped over to Korea, "Sounds like fun Max."

"You bet cha'." Klinger replied just as they approached the door of the Swamp.

Trapper saw Bobbi and immediately jumped up to open the door. He managed to smash in Klinger's nose with the door.

"HOLY TOLDEO!" Klinger shouted in agony, "Watch what your doing you oaf!"

"Ah shove it! It was harmless mistake!" Trapper yelled back irritated. Bobbi loved the way his Bostonian accent came out when he was worked up.

"Are you okay Max?" Bobbi asked trying to stifle a giggle. Max's poor nose was always getting smashed, hit, and beaten every which way for as long as she could remember.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. There's no blood... right?"

Bobbi smiled, "Nope, no blood."

Klinger pushed her inside while glaring at Trapper... _This meant full out war._

Hawkeye and Sidney moved their chairs over to make room for the two new players. Trapper refilled the three doctor's glasses at the still, but didn't bother to pour a drink for Klinger.

"So Ms. Bobbi, is five card stud good for you?" Hawkeye asked putting on his charming smile.

"Sure is."

Trapper distributed the fresh drinks, "I'd offer you one Bobbi but your system can't handle this rat poison right now."

Just then Henry Blake and Radar enter the already crowed tent, "Order more requisition forms, to get the forms we need for the forms, to get more general requisition forms first thing tomorrow. Got that Radar?" Henry ordered nonchalantly to his company clerk.

"I'll order the forms, to get the paper, to get the forms tomorrow morning sir." Radar repeated.

"Alrighty boys, let's play some cards! I brought the scotch and beer!" Henry boomed happily.

Trapper cleared his throat, "Henry, if you notice, there's a lady present tonight." He gestured his hand toward Bobbi.

Henry suddenly became nervous, "Oh gee uh..." he set down the booze and took off his fishing hat, accidentally stabbed his finger with the hooks in the process, "Nice to finally meet you! I'm the C.O. around here. Boy a boy I tell you, your presence sure has caused a mighty big ruckus around here. Yeesh! I got forms and other official stuff coming out of my ears ever since Burns messed with your leg!"

"Hello to you too." Bobbi replied, amused by Henry's awkward nature.

"Well I do believe it's my turn to deal." Hawkeye said shuffling the cards, changing the subject.

"And don't cheat this time! I'm down a bottle of aftershave thanks to your sneakiness." Sidney whined disappointed with his luck from the previous hand.

"Wait!" Radar held up his finger.

Hawkeye threw down the cards angrily, "Here we go again."

The sound of incoming choppers began to echo from the distance which, was followed by the P.A crackling on, "Here we go again folks! The Chinese are doing what they do best! Both surgical teams report to the chopper pad and compound for incoming choppers, jeeps and ambulances!"

Everybody immediately ran out of the tent except for Trapper and Sidney. Trapper sighed and rubbed his face in exhaustion. Another chance for him to be with Bobbi, and the stupid Chinese had to ruin it.

"So much for poker." He said to Bobbi.

"Yeah..." She replied disappointed as well.

"You two better get going. It sounds chaotic out there." Bobbi said.

"You can't be left alone. Besides there's already Henry, Frank and Hawk. They don't need me."

Sidney raised an eyebrow at Trapper, "You better get going McIntyre, the lady is right. I will happily keep her company."

Trapper bit his lip and gave in and left, but not before giving Bobbi a kiss on top of the head. Bobbi's cheeks turned red enough to match her hair color.

Sidney smiled at her, "I never saw a thing."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 14! Please tell me what you think! **


	15. Jack

_"Hey Nik wake the hell up!" I yell as I throw my gloves at the sleeping Russian beside me._

_"What the hell!?" Nik grumbles annoyed.  
_

_I motion my head towards the one girl lying on his coat which adjacent from us, "The red head is coming to it."_

_"О, спасибо господину" Nikolai mutters to himself. He sleepily crawls the two feet over to her._

_She slowly opens her eyes, "What the..." she asks confused looking, down at her bandaged arm and foot. She tries to sit up, but it was too much with her broken rib._

_"Shh, now just stay there," Nikolai says as he helps her adjust herself, "You're doing pretty good considering you've never jumped out of a moving train before. Now how much pain are you in sweetie?"_

_Her eyes start to fade again, "Not that much."  
_

_Nik pats her hand, "You just sleep. I don't think we have to move for awhile."_

_She slightly nods and then falls right back asleep, drowsy from the shit load of morphine Nik's been pumping into her. Nikolia crawls back to his original position beside me. "Ah damn it."_

_"What?" I ask._

_"I forgot to ask her name Jack."_

_"Umm, you can just look on her dog-tags..." I reply sarcastically._

_He looks at her, and then at me, "God damn, I really need sleep."_

_"You're not the only one. What is her name anyways? The other one we found is named A. G. something. The surname got blown off when the Krauts shot at her."_

_"Ummmm," he grunts as he bends over to read her tags, "First Lieutenant, B. M. Morango."_

_I can't help but to feel sorry for the poor girl, beaten, raped and shot at all in one day. Whoever said war is hell should be labelled the wisest man ever. I let out an exhausted sigh, "So where do you reckon we are now?"_

_"I have no clue. Although, I think we may have traveled backwards instead of forwards..."  
_

_I nod, "I have that feeling too..." This isn't the first time that this has happened, "You can sleep first tonight, I'll keep watch."_

_Nikolia mutters something under his breath and lies back down._

_I pull my knife and dog tags out of my pocket and begin chiseling away at the large 'J' on it. Of all the religions, I just had to be brought up a Jew. I thank God every day though that my Mother and Father got out of Poland when they did. If not, I would probably be freezing and starving in a ghetto right now. I suppose freezing and starving in the middle of where ever this is, isn't the rosiest life path either. Oh well, at least it's peaceful right now. About twenty minutes pass, then a gunshot suddenly rings through the air. Artillery and mortars begin to roar in the far distance.  
_

_"Jesus Christ here we go again!" I yell grabbing my stuff._

_Nikolia instantaneously jumps to his feet and does the same thing. "I'll carry the red head, you carry the other girl. We got to get out of here! That was too close!"_

_"What about the others?! None of them have shown up yet!" I say frantically as I pick the other girl._

_"They can find us themselves! Come on!" He wakes up the red head, "I'm sorry for how much this could hurt, but please hold on to me as tight as you can. We got to get the hell out of here!" Nikolia picks up the girl and starts running._

* * *

"Okay, now we have to skip ahead to January, 1947."

"Go ahead Frank." Margaret ordered as laid down on her bunk to listen as Frank read out another one of Klinger's love letters.

"_Dear Max, _

_I very much enjoyed your last letter. Your description of the Toledo winter sounds almost as cold as it is here in Germany. The one thing I have definitely not forgotten about this country is that winter is a nasty, nasty creature.  
_

_The other day I went into town with that new nurse Nancy I told you about. We did a little bit of window shopping in the town square. There were people all over, and much to my horror and surprise, I found myself on the receiving end of a panic attack. It reminded me of the time I spent behind enemy lines, spying around in the big cities and such like I have described to you before.  
_

_Irony of it all, is that the country that the U.S.A is punishing me for being allied with is the very place they station me. That's the army logic for you Max.  
_

_Love always _

_Your Darling Bobbi." _

Margaret and Frank both looked at each other with their mouths gaping like large mouthed bass. This was just the juicy sort of information they had been hoping to unearth.

"I- I can't-" Frank was at a loss for words. That despicable girl was making his blood boil; alining herself with those fascist pigs!

"A Nazi?" Margaret couldn't not believe it. This was too good to be true, "Frank this is awful, but being punished for it? She must have been brought up on charges of war crimes!"

"That woman!" Frank was furious.

"Frank we still need more evidence to get her out of here though. If we present this to Colonel Blake now he would laugh in our faces."

"True, but then what do we do Margaret?"

"Keep this to ourselves. Mums the word, got it Frank?" Margaret ordered.

"Got it."

* * *

"Hey wake up! You got a visitor!" I open my eyes to find a tall black haired man, who most likely my doctor, standing over me.

I look to the right to find none other than Bobbi sitting in a wheelchair.

"My God it wasn't a dream. It really you." I whisper astonished.

"How you feeling... um..." The doctor reads the chart in his hand, "Captain Cohen?"

"Well believe it or not, I've been a hell of a lot worse."

"Yeah, and we aren't stuck in this nightmare called Korea. That's what she keeps telling everybody too, that's she's been a lot worse." He sarcastically pointed his thumb over towards Bobbi.

I remember the first time I met her, "Trust me Doc. I've seen her way worse." I say quietly.

"Uh huh...Well I'll leave you two alone then." He said not believing me.

I feel Bobbi's hand grab mine. She looks directly at me, "Jack, please tell me what happened to you... and you know..."

I see sorrow and pain take her body as she asks those questions. I feel the same pain envelope mine too. I still haven't got over grieving for Nikolia, Anne and Bobbi. I've never been close to anybody since... It completely ripped my heart out when that fat, son of a bitch General told me that he ordered their heads to be blown off. I try, and try, but I can't forget those three people. They are more important to me than my own family.

Death, it just won't go away. Here I am full circle, stuck in another moronic war, where people are getting massacred for absolutely no reason.

I look up at her, and try to explain what happened. How I woke up in a small room all by myself, to find that fat man telling me the people I would have died for have just been executed by their own _fucking_ country. Then he has the nerve to offer me mandatory military service instead of prison time for my so called, "crimes against the nation". I open my mouth to try and tell Bobbi all of my story, but no sound comes out.

She simply nods. She understands.

"Ah my son! How are you doing today? My name is Father Mulcahy, I'm the Chaplin around here." A man dressed in Catholic garb announces, as he enters from the door closest to me. Following him is a man in a puffy yellow dress. He resembles the picture that Bobbi always kept with her. I think could be her Max... What the hell is he doing in Korea...?

"I'll talk to you later Jack." Bobbi whispers before the men approach.

"Looks like somebody's here for you anyways." I reply and give her a wink. She gets a confused look on her face, until she senses the man in the dress behind her, which turns her face into a smile.

"According to Dr. McIntyre, you are requested in the Swamp my fine lady. Shall we?" The cross dresser asks Bobbi.

"We shall."

The man swiftly carts her off and out of the ward. That has to be her Max! But in a dress... I am too groggy from the anesthesia still still to question it.

"So Jack...erm that is your name right?"

"Yes sir." I reply.

"Good! I didn't want to get off on the wrong foot! Now it's protocol for me to ask every wounded man that comes through here what their denomination is."

I pause for a second and have to actually think, "I'm a Jew sir."

"I see! Well I'll make sure to accommodate for you since I just heard Radar take a call. You are to stay with us until your perfectly healed son. No Tokyo General for you..." the Father looks down in thought, "It is quite strange I must say, HQ ordered the same thing for your friend Captain Morango."

"Yes, yes it is..." Something's strange is going on here.

"I'm sorry son, I have some chores I must get done, but I'll be back later to chat. Do you have any questions before I scuttle away?"

"Um, yes, do your services involve a lot of singing sir?"

The nice priest seems somewhat taken aback by my question, "Well, we have a few hymns every time. I'm not quite sure how to answer that Jack. Depends on which denomination of service you attend."

I give him friendly a smile, "That's okay, just curious."

"Are you a good singer son?'"

"Not amazing, but not bad either. Talk to Bobbi though if you need one, she's the singer."

Father Mulcahy nods as he gets up. "I will. Well talk to you later my son. I think this is the beginning of a good relationship."I smile and he leaves to go do whatever he needed to do.

I need to get to the bottom of why Bobbi is ordered to stick around... If she is alive, what about Anne?

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it's been like a millennium since I updated. I had a bad case of writers block lately... but anyways there you go chapter 15. Please review!


	16. Change

Frank Burns was sprawled across his cot like a dead fish while reading his precious bible. His back was towards the ceiling, and his feet dangled off the edge of the bed from either side, while his head was propped up on his Army surplus pillow.

"Frank you better be out of here in the next two minutes or else I'm gonna take that bible and shove it up some unpleasant places!"

Frank promptly swung his legs onto the bed, and jumped up off of his cot in a full tantrum, "Why!? Why do you want me out of here so badly? Hm?!"

Frank had had enough of McIntyre's grumbling for the past ten minutes about wanting him to vamoose out of the Swamp. He very well knew the reason why, it was the _girl_. She's been at the hospital for a little over two weeks, and he has already been beaten up by a perverted Lebanese in a dress, and has humiliated and ridiculed non-stop because of it. All because of that wretched girl!

Trapper calmly put the pair of dirty socks he was going to hide down beside the still, and walked up to Frank so they were face to face, "Frank, if you don't get your Ferret Face and that Bible out of this tent in the next ten seconds, I'll happily revive the shiner Klinger gave you."

The Major's whole body tensed up. He sucked in his lips, and had a look of fear deep in his eyes; but he didn't move.

"Ten, Nine, Eight." Trapper counted with a raised voice.

As quick as a flash of lightning, Frank bolted out of the Swamp, and headed in the direction of Major Houlihan's tent.

Trapper let out a sharp wisp of air in disgust. He put his hands on hips and sighed, hoping that the couple pairs of socks, and other assorted junk he shoved under Hawkeye's cot would be a good enough cleaning job for Bobbi. He poured himself some gin from the still and sat down on his own cot. He was nervous and excited to be alone with Bobbi again. Trapper swirled his drink and bobbed a leg up and down to kill time.

"Yeah, no then really, Zale had the nerve to say that blue isn't my color! What a shmuck that guy is." Klinger's voice got louder and louder as he and Bobbi approached the Swamp.

Trapper quickly laid down on his back, crossed his legs, and rested the martini in his hand on his stomach, but not without spilling some liquor on his sweaty t-shirt however.

Bobbi got a mischievous look on her face as Klinger wheeled her into the Swamp, "Well, the way I see it, why don't take care of Zale the way you would in Toledo...?"

Klinger raised an eyebrow and looked at Bobbi with a twinkle in his eye, "I just may. A little right, left, action with a few kicks thrown in just might be the way get him to shut his ugly yap."

A giant smile cracked across Bobbi's face. Trapper casually sat up and made it seem like he wasn't waiting for her at all. "Ah you're here Bobbi!" he exclaimed with his Bostonian accent sounding thicker than ever.

"Yes I am. Max my wonderful chauffeur said my presence was requested." She replied.

Klinger parked her by the entrance of the tent. He walked around to the left side of the wheelchair, and squatted down so he was at Bobbi's eye-level, and put a hand on her shoulder, "I got to leave you now Bobbi, I'm on duty but I'll see you tonight."

"Okay." Bobbi replied with a smile.

Klinger gave her a hug and left, but not before shooting Trapper a glare of death.

"So, you want to sit on the bed or something? Those wheelchairs don't seem like the comfiest things to sit on all day." Trapper asked while he pushed Bobbi to his corner of the Swamp.

"Thank you! God, you have no idea how much I hate these things! I can get out by myself." Bobbi said as she began push herself up with her good arm and good leg.

He reluctantly stood by in agreement. He couldn't control his impulses though when her balance started to falter, and immediately swept her up into this arms, "Careful!" Trapper said as he pulled her close to his chest.

"Thanks." Bobbi squeaked rather embarrassed.

"Here," he reached around Bobbi's side with his fingers lingering, and picked her up in his arms. "I'm at your service young miss." He smiled down at a rather embarrassed Bobbi. "Where to?"

"That cot looks pretty comfy."

"My thought's exactly!" Trapper gave her his jackal grin and walked the ten steps to his cot. He placed her down slowly, not wanting to let her go.

"I wanted to see how you're healing and such, if that's alright with you." Trapper said kneeling down to her eye level.

"Alright."

Trapper proceeded to roll up her pant leg to her mid-upper leg. He gently lifted a corner of the dressing up so he could see underneath.

"Umhmmm..."

"Well?!" Bobbi blurted out anxiously, accidentally verbalizing her thoughts.

Trapper reapplied the dressing and stood up. "Relax, everything looks just peachy." He said lightheartedly.

She gave him a little smile. Bobbi didn't know why, but when she was around Trapper, she couldn't stop smiling; she felt perfectly safe with him. She was able to let her guard down when she was alone with him which she rarely capable to do when alone with a male.

"Now I've got to get a peek at that shoulder." He started to unbutton her shirt for her, so she won't have to stress her shoulder wound. Bobbi's protective instincts kicked in quickly however, and she batted his hand away furiously. Trapper quickly looked down at his feet feeling like a total jerk. He bit his lower lip and ran his fingers through his curly locks.

Bobbi's face turned white as a sheet. "I'm sorry Trapper... I didn't mean to it just-"

"No, no it's okay. I'm sorry it's my fault. I should know better." Trapper replied, regaining his usual manner.

Bobbi forced a little smile through her embarrassment, but was still mortified by what she had just done to Trapper. _  
_

An awkward silence followed until it as broken by Hawkeye and Sidney barging through the door.

"I can't believe the cook would be so inhuman as to actually serve mystery meat AGAIN! To make matters worse it had a greener tinge to it than yesterday! Then there is the matter of the peas. They looked more brown than green! Like what, does army food have to be so awful, that the color of it has to be the opposite of what is naturally considered edible?" Hawkeye stopped ranting when he saw Bobbi sitting on Trapper bunk, "Oh hello there." he waved, "I didn't see you. Don't mind me, I was just in my blind rage for the day."

Hawkeye opened his mouth to continue addressing Bobbi, but the P.A. crackled on before his thoughts could be verbalized, "Captain Pierce and Captain McIntyre report to O.R on double! Shake it sirs!"

"Yippee." groaned Trapper with a very unamused look on his face.

"Well, I guess you are left in the hands of the lovely Dr. Freedman yet again." Hawkeye smiled.

The two surgeons quickly left the Swamp. When they were out of sight Bobbi sadly sighed to herself.

Sidney walked over to the still, and helped himself to a martini. He was intrigued by Bobbi. It wasn't just the fact that she was a woman assigned at an aid station, but he noticed how she watched people. Her neck and shoulders stiffened up every time somebody walked up behind her. It's like she thought they may hurt her or something. Also, the way Bobbi hated people touching her was also alarming. From his training, those signs could indicate past physical abuse.

"Now," Sidney sat down on a chair across from her, "What's that all about?"

Bobbi's posture got defensive, "What's _what _all about?"

"That long dreary sigh, something must be bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me." Bobbi replied dryly.

"What would you say, if I said, that I don't buy that?"

"I'd tell you whatever is bothering me is none of your business."

"Oh, so there _is_ something bothering you."

Bobbi didn't like where this was going. The last thing she needs is some shrink prying into her life, "Yes, but like I said it's none of you business!" Bobbi was trying really hard to keep her cool.

"Okay, okay no need to get mad." Sidney backed off. One way or another he was going to find out what was wrong with that young lady.

* * *

Pierce and McIntyre were met by the scary sight of Major Houlihan waiting for them when they arrived in the scrub room.

"Did you two walk over here in slow motion or something!?"

"No actually we-" Hawkeye got cut off by the Major, "Hurry it's Captain Cohen, he's going into liver failure, reported severe abdominal cramping, discoloration. He was coughing a lot last night. It may have dislodged a small fragment that was missed."

Trapper's heart sunk to feet. What would happen if Jack died? What would Bobbi think of him? Trapper was going to try his best to make sure that that did not happen.

"Damn, are you one hundred percent sure Margaret?" Hawkeye asked as he quickly began to scrub alongside Trapper.

"I'm certain doctor."

Hawkeye quickly dried his hands, then Margaret started to dress him for surgery. Trapper on the other hand, lingered by the sink with his head hung low.

"Come on Trap, there isn't time to waste!" Hawkeye scolded his friend, but Trapper didn't move.

"Margaret you go inside and make sure everything is in order." Hawkeye ordered, jerking his head towards Trapper. She understood and hurried into O.R. Hawkeye walked up to his friend unsure and worried; he had never seen Trapper like this before, "Come on what gives?"

Trapper hid his face from his colleague and didn't speak. Hawkeye was becoming really concerned, "Come on, you can tell me. Hot Lips is gone."

Trapper looked up to Hawkeye. Tears were welling in his eyes. "If he dies, Bobbi's going to hate me. The two of them obviously are close..."

Hawkeye moved away, taken aback by the strength of Trapper's emotion. He didn't know what to do to console his friend, except give him a look of sympathy.

"Come on we got to get in there." Trapper said coldly and dried his hands.

* * *

"Radar!" Henry Blake called for his company clerk, whom was probably on his way anyways.

"Yes sir?" The little Corporal fumbled into the office holding a stack of papers.

"Where are those papers on Capt-" His sentence got an answer before he even finished, "Here's the papers on the lady Captain sir."

"Good Lord Radar, there are so many paper's there that if you dropped them on somebody, you'd kill them instantaneously."

"Don't blame me for that sir. It's a mixture of H.Q papers initiated from Major Burns' and Houlihan's investigation, as well as the everyday mumbo jumbo." Radar said as he plopped the heap onto the Colonel's desk.

"You know Hot Lips and Frank aren't going to rest until the girl is gone. It will be about three or so more weeks until she fully recovers. I'm going to die from all of this paperwork Radar, you know how it stresses me out."

"Uh sir about that..." Radar pulled out a sheet from the bottom of the stack and handed to to Henry. He read it once, and then read it again to make sure what he read the first time was correct.

Henry looks up with a blank expression on his face, "When did this come?"

"This morning sir, when you were out practicing your golf swing."

"Well you better get her over here." Henry sighed.

"Yes sir!" Radar began to go fetch Bobbi.

"Wait!" Henry called. The company clerk spun around, "Yes?"

"Pour me a scotch first... I'm going to need it today..."

* * *

Sidney and Bobbi sat in Swamp in total silence. Sidney was reading a very outdated medical journal, and Bobbi was lying on Trapper's bunk, softly humming a hymn to herself.

"You know that sounds pretty darn good to me." Sidney said looking up from his magazine.

"Thanks..." she muttered.

Just then, Radar knocked at the door, "Can I come in?"

"Well why not?" Sidney stated.

Radar scurried in, "Uh, Colonel Blake wants to see Captain Morango."

Bobbi sighed and sat up. Sidney got up and brought the wheelchair to her. She managed to get herself in the chair, and then the three of them went to Henry's office. Radar knocked on the door.

"Come in." Henry called casually.

Radar motioned Bobbi and Sidney in, then returned to his clerical duties.

"Apparently you want to talk to me?" Bobbi said as she was being parked by Sidney.

"Yes um... err... H.Q. gave me this today." Henry held up the paper, "Since you are going to be here for awhile, you are being assigned to this unit."

* * *

**A/N: Finally it's done! I been having writers block lately but today thankfully it lifted! Please review!**


	17. Is This Really Happening?

"_What_...? Are you serious?" Bobbi's eyes were as wide as saucers. She could not believe it, she was actually assigned as a regular nurse, to a regular M*A*S*H unit. Well, the 4077th wasn't exactly what you would consider regular...

"Yuppers." Henry was leaned back in his chair, sipping away at his scotch and water.

"You know, I would give you a hug right now if it wasn't so difficult."

Henry chuckled, "You better save that hug for H.Q."

"That will be the day." Bobbi muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"That's all Henry?" Sidney asked, grabbing the handles of Bobbi's wheelchair.

"I guess so."

Sidney nodded, and took Bobbi back to the Swamp. Bobbi, refused Sidney's help, and got herself laid back down on Trapper bed. She smiled to herself ear to ear.

Sidney pretended to return to his boring medical journal, but secretly observed Bobbi. He was intrigued as to why she was overly giddy about being assigned to a M*A*S*H. They are just as gruesome as the front line aid stations, if not worse.

After fifteen minutes he had to say something, "Can I ask you something Captain?"

"Alright." Her tone was cold and slightly cautious.

"Why on Earth are you so happy to be assigned to an M*A*S*H? The hours never end, and from what I hear around camp Major Houlihan is out for your blood!"

Bobbi sat up slowly, "You ask why I'm happy? Out of my eight years in the service this will be the nicest, easiest assignment ever!"

He was actually getting somewhere so Sidney decided to keep on asking questions, "Really, eight years of service! You don't look like you've been in the service for that long!" Really it was a lie, Sidney saw the look of exhaustion on her face that he's seen on so many others who have been serving for a long time.

She replied with a simple grunt of disdain.

"How old were Bobbi when you signed up?"

Bobbi bit her lip; should she tell him the truth that she got thrown into the Army as a so called "nurse", as her punishment for getting charged with attempted auto theft? Not a hope in hell! , "Twenty, right after I finished nursing school." she lied. He would know for sure something was fishy if she had said seventeen. Nobody can get into nursing school without their high school diploma.

Sidney nodded, "Uh huh." He didn't quite buy her answer based on her tensed body language, "So you were in the last war then I gather?"

Her eyes seemed to go blank. She slowly moved her head in a 'yes' gesture.

"Were you deployed?"

She nodded again, with the blank look still in her eyes.

Sidney knew what that look meant from his time in Korea. Something really awful happened while she was deployed wherever she was and never psychologically got over it. Whatever it is, it was still haunting her to the day. He didn't want to press the issue further.

Bobbi broke her trance and looked at Sidney with life restored to her eyes, "I wonder why both Hawkeye and Trapper were called to O.R. It's been an hour already..."

* * *

"Okay more suction Margaret." Trapper was indulged into finding where the hell that bleeder was.

"Jesus Christ, he's losing a lot of blood. I can't see where it's coming from though Trap." Hawkeye was flustered.

"I don't know. Hawk, you lift the liver, I've got to feel under there. Maybe there's a sliver on the bottom you couldn't see the first time."

"I hope to to hell you're right. I thought I got everything, but he was such a wreck when he came in."

* * *

"_So, do you, Jack Isaiah Cohen, accept the offer given by the Army of the United States of America, to serve your country for ten years in the stead of serving a prison sentence for the same duration, as justice for crimes against your nation." _

_This moron makes it sound like I actually am a Nazi._

"_Yes I do sir."_

_The fat bastard nods, "Alright then, this hearing is adjourned." _

_I let out a breath of relief. It isn't prison, but ten years of service for wearing Kraut's coat to not freeze my balls off, now that's ridiculous. Now that I'm a free man I have got to call Mother, let her know I'm alive and kicking. I can't even imagine what she must have been going through the past few years.  
_

* * *

Hawkeye let out a deep chuckle.

Trapper looked up at him, "What the hell is funny right now?"

The dark haired surgeon lifted up his forceps to reveal a small fragment of iron. Immediately the anesthesiologist informed the surgeons that Jack's pulse and heart rate were improving rapidly.

* * *

_Come on, come on pick up. _

"_Hello?" _

_A thick Polish accent, it's her... I take deep breath, "Mother?"_

_I hear her gasp and swear in Polish, then call for Father and my younger sister Marlene. __A smile creeps across my face as tears well in my eyes. I never thought I would hear her voice again._

"_Jack is that you boy?" My father now has control of the phone._

"_Yes Father. The Americans found me, I'm safe now. You make sure Momma understands that." _

_I hope to God he actually explains it to her in Polish, and not English which he knows she can't really understand._

"_Son, tell me right now, what happened to you?" _

_I don't like where this is going. How can I tell him I have to do ten mandatory years of service?  
_

"_Father, my fighter got shot down on the Belgian coastline while I was heading to some ammunition factory. My assignment was to defend a squadron B-52's. There was massive enemy resistance, and then out of nowhere I found myself stuck under a piece of metal, on the ground in God knows where." _

_I hear him grunt in disapproval, "Now when are you coming home boy? We need help on the farm, I can't do this all myself. I hired Hank Cochran as a hand, but he's an older man and can't do as much as you can. I'm not young anymore either Jack. Your Mother and Marlene have even been helping in the fields, which they shouldn't be. They are just women Jack." _

_I chuckle to myself, thinking about what Bobbi or Anne would say to "Their just women Jack." If living with those two for years taught me anything, it would be that women are just as capable as men, maybe even more. _

"_What's so funny boy?" _

"_Nothing, nothing." I gulp and begin to tell him the truth that I am not coming home. I can't put this off. The more I do, the more mad he'll be, "Father please just listen, I'm in a little bit of trouble."_

"_What!" He shouts, "Now what did you do?" _

_Lordy, now I've done it, "Look what I'm about to tell you is the absolute truth. I was freezing cold. If I didn't steal this German's boots and jacket, I would have frozen to death. We were- I mean I was so cold that I would have frozen to death. When they found me, they saw my American dog tags, then took one look at my clothing and immediately accused me of being a sympathizer for the enemy." _

"_You're a WHAT?"_

"_No, they thought-"_

"_What are they doing with you now **Jack**." _

_God I hate it when he spits my name out like that... "Father they gave ten years of mandatory service... I'm- …..I'm not coming home..." _

_There is a sharp and deep silence..."Jack, never talk to me, write to me, or contact this family ever again. How dare you side with the bastards who persecute our people, your people. How dare you call yourself Jewish." _

_The phone hangs up with a smash...That couldn't have gone any worse..._

* * *

"Good job Doctors, I'll close. You must be tired." Major Houlihan congratulated the two surgeons on saving Jack's life.

"That's very kind of you Margaret." Trapper said with his usual, happy go lucky manner now restored.

"For once." Hawkeye mumbled under his breath as he followed McIntyre out of O.R into the scrub room.

"I HEARD THAT PIERCE! AND DON'T THINK I'LL FORGET IT!" Major Houlihan shouted.

Hawkeye spun around to opened one door a crack, and blew her a kiss. He ducked just in time to miss the heap of flying towels that were intended for his face. He then went and joined Trapper on the bench. His friend had an unmistakable look in his eye, the look of love.

"You were really scared that it was going to go south in there, weren't you?

"Of course! I don't want to see some guy die! I am a Doctor you know." Trapper tried to compensate for his unusual bout of emotion before the surgery.

"Hey come on, I don't blame you." Hawkeye playfully punched Trapper on the arm, "I think a certain redhead has stolen your heart."

Trapper grinned at him, "I guess it shows huh?"

"Trapper John Xavier McIntyre, any human being, even other life forms like _Frank Burns_, can tell that you have a thing for this girl."

"I never met a gal like her before Hawk, she just so, so I can't even put it into words... You know, maybe she's the reason why I'm in Korea."

"Whoa, that's a pretty strong thing to say about somebody you met not to long ago."

Trapper closed his eyes for a second and relived his kiss with Bobbi in his mind. "I don't think so. I don't think that it is strong enough."

A deep chuckle came out of Hawkeye, "Come on let's get back to the Swamp Lover Boy." He said slapping him on the back.

The two doctors removed their surgical scrubs, and headed back to their tent to find Sidney, and Bobbi enticed in a game of Gin Rummy.

"Hah Gin!" Bobbi throws her cards down on the small table, "Pay up!"

"What this, cleaning him out?" Trapper came behind Bobbi and wrapped his arm around her good shoulder.

"Hey it's his fault, he's the one who suggested we play."

"Which I now regret." Sidney said sarcastically.

"How bout' you and me go and get some grub then Sidney, I'm starving." Hawkeye said while stretching out his sore arms.

"Yeah sure," Sidney gestures towards Trapper and Bobbi, "What you're not going to inviting them?"

Hawkeye was half way out of the door, "No, let Lover boy and the pretty lady be." he smiled like typical Hawkeye Peirce would. Hawkeye left before he could see the five shades of red appear on Trapper and Bobbi's cheeks. Sidney followed Pierce's exit.

After they were out of sight Trapper pulled up a chair next to Bobbi, "So, um, about before."

Bobbi shook her head and cut him off, "Sorry it's my dumb instincts, … It's not you."

Bobbi lifted her eyes cautiously to find Trapper's staring at her with deep seated concern. He looked down to his feet and shook his head. Then he scooped Bobbi out of her chair and placed her on his cot beside him. He pulled her tight to him, and held her hands to his chest. Bobbi's heart raced so fast, she was almost sure Trapper could hear it.

"Don't feel bad Bobbi. I don't know why, but ever since I first talked to you, I've had this odd feeling that we were supposed to meet. You have come to mean a whole lot to Bobbi. I will never, _ever_ try do anything that I know will make you uncomfortable. I promise you that right now."

"You promise? I've been told that before and the promise was broken."

"I swear it on my children's life Bobbi. I want something to come of this, of me and you." Bobbi smiled and Trapper leaned in, and kissed her.

They broke off the kiss just in time for Klinger not to see as he walked into the was suspicious of the two sitting together, but decided not to say anything about it, "Post OP sent me. Trapper you got to come quick, they have a question about a patients drug dosage or something."

"Which patient Klinger?"

Klinger nodded his head towards Bobbi without her seeing. Trapper understood and reluctantly left Bobbi once more.

"I'm off duty now Bobbi, why don't we go to the mess tent for some coffee?" Klinger said after Trapper was out of sight.

"Sure that sounds great." She replied reluctantly. What she really wanted to do was go see Jack. The last time they had a real conversation was in 1945 for pity sake.

They headed over to the mess tent, which was pretty well dead at that time of the afternoon. Klinger parked Bobbi at the head of a table closest to the door, and got both of them a cup of coffee.

"I wanted to tell you something Bobbi…"

"Please let me go first Max." She suddenly realized that she hadn't told anybody about being assigned to the unit, "I had a chat with our C.O. today."

"What, what do you mean _our_ C.O.?" Klinger was confused for a second, but then the light bulb went on and he stood up, "HOLY TOLEDO! You mean you're assigned here? To this unit? To this M*A*S*H?!"

Bobbi giggled, "Yes Max! H.Q must have made a mistake and actually gave me and assignment I wanted for once!"

Klinger sat back down and hugged her, "I'm so happy for Bobbi, truly, even though this place isn't the peachiest place in the war."

"Hey, at least they didn't stick me back in the damned Air Force again! Hell I could be on my way back to Germany by now!"

"I sure glad they didn't!" Klinger beamed.

"Now what were you going to say?" Bobbi asked.

Klinger swallowed nervously, he hoped what he was about to say didn't upset her. "That Captain Cohen in Post Op..." Bobbi was looking at him odd, "Is he the Jack you told me about before? The one from Europe?"

"Yes." She replied in a whisper so soft it was barely audible.

Klinger now understood why she was so emotional when she first saw him during triage. She had told Klinger before that he was executed along with her friend Anne, and some Russian man. She talked about Anne the most, a little about Jack, but never really about the Russian for some reason. Klinger didn't even know how the four all met, or why the three were executed.

He looked at Bobbi, he knew the look on her face meant that she was trying not to cry. "Aww come here now," Klinger pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's okay, if you need to talk my ears are always open." He didn't want to let go, he just keep holding on and on. He missed her so much, her soft red hair, her natural scent. Klinger tried and tried for years to push his love for Bobbi out of his mind, but he never could. Now that he was close to her again, his loved blossomed even more.

Bobbi enjoyed the long hug... she missed Max too. She thought about him every day, even though he broke her heart into a million pieces when he got together with that God damned Laverne Espiztio. He was such a kind soul. She eased off from the hug, "You know, I don't think I ever told anybody this Jthis, but it tore me apart when… you know… Jack was like a brother to me."

"Yeah it must have been rough. I only wish…" Klinger didn't finish his sentence, he felt like a piece of shit for not being there for Bobbi after she got sent back over to Germany after the War was over, and she recovered. He should have written her more, but he was selfish. It was like the army took her away from him and swallowed her life up. She was all the way in Europe, and Laverne was right there in Toledo, tugging on his arm.

Bobbi was about to ask what the rest of his sentence was, but then Major Houlihan barged into the Mess tent and interrupted, "Captain Bobbi Morango is it?" Margaret asked formally, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes?" Bobbi replied deliberately leaving out the Mam'.

"Once your able to walk, I'll be your head nurse."

"I see…"

"I just want you to know right now, that I will not put up with any sort of cahootsing with the enlisted men, or officers for that matter. Also, I expect full loyalty and cooperation from you on duty, and off duty. Is that clear Captain?"

Bobbi was rubbed the wrong way by the Major Houlihan's sour attitude. "Uh huh"

Margaret's chest puffed out in anger, but she bit her tongue and walked away. She knew right then and there, that that conversation was the beginning of a bad relationship. Margaret headed back to her tent. When she opened the door, she found that Frank was waiting for her.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I JUST HEARD? THAT GIRL IS BEING ASSIGNED TO THIS UNIT! THAT UNPATRIOTIC NAZI SYMPATIZER!"

"Oh Frank I know! It's awful! We must make a plan for her to get back to her old assignment! I just went to talk to her!"

"And?!" Frank asked.

"SHE DIDN'T EVEN SAY YES MAM! Somebody who has been in the Army for as long as her should know you have to say yes mam, or yes sir when addressing an officer! It's completely disrespectful!" Margaret was in a full out fit.

Frank wrapped his arms around his sweetheart, "Oh Margaret, I know it is completely disrespectful. Military courtesy has just gone out the window it seems."

Margaret gave a deep moan, "Frank, when you talk regulations..." She pulled at his shirt collar, "Come here Major."


	18. Suspicions

**THREE DAYS LATER:**

Bobbi was lying on Klinger's bed, and was bored as hell. She had her own cot on the opposite side of the tent, but she preferred Max's. Somehow, it made her feel closer to him. She was reading some dull old book that she read twice before, when a soft knock came at the door. Bobbi sighed and put the book down on her chest,

"Who is it?" she called out timidly.

"Erm, its Radar. May I come in?"

"Come in." Bobbi was nervous as to why he'd need to see her. Hopefully her file hadn't come in from HQ…

"Captain?" Radar said awkwardly.

"Yes?" she asked even more awkwardly than Radar had.

"Um Post Op sent me here, Captain Cohen wants to see you."

A glowing smile took over Bobbi's face, "Tell him I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Yes mam!" Radar scurried out of Klinger's tent.

Bobbi knew that if Major Houlihan and Major Burns ever got a hold of that novel of a service record, she would be sent back to an aid station faster than a cheetah could run! She sat there for a minute and contemplating the possibility. It would be just like Army to let her get comfortable at the 4077th then, put her right back into hell. Just like they did when they transferred her from Germany to Korea. She was just getting comfortable there, and then the Army sends her across the globe to to Korea.

After a while Bobbi got up, grabbed her crutches, and started hobbling up the path towards Post OP. This was the first time she was able to go somewhere in the camp without Trapper, or Max hovering around her like a vulture thinking she is going to fall down, and crack her head open. If they only knew how she gimped around by herself for the first six months in Europe. With her broken ankle from jumping off that train, it wasn't a fun time.

Bobbi was managing quite well on her crutches. She was off in some other world when she happened to go past the Swamp. Bobbi thought Hawkeye was out golfing with Trapper and Henry, so she didn't avoid the tent, thinking she wouldn't be clucked over.

"Hey, where do you think you're going young Missy?" A voice bellowed from the Swamp.

Bobbi sighed and turned around to find that Hawkeye was jogging out of the tent. "Can't somebody go anywhere around here by themselves?" Bobbi asked when he came up to her.

"Well yes, but not when they aren't recovering from two major surgeries!" Hawkeye retorted.

Bobbi sighed and tried to get past him.

"Uh, where are you going Bobbi?" Hawkeye blocked her way with his arms crossed.

She bit her lip, "Post OP."

"Uh huh…" Hawkeye continued to interrogate her, "Why?"

"No reason." Bobbi replied dryly. She caught Hawkeye off guard and quickly bounded away.

Hawkeye watched her hobble away, impressed by her sneakiness. When she was out of sight he turned around and went back into the Swamp. If she fell it was her problem.

When Bobbi entered Post OP, she tripped over the doorstop coming in, "Mother F…" Luckily she caught her balance, and her tongue just in time.

Jack was bored lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. When he heard her, he and smiled and sat up, "Beautiful entrance my love." He joked in his deep southern accent.

"Yeah… Let's just say that didn't happen." Bobbi replied sarcastically.

Jack chuckled and motioned for Bobbi to come sit beside him. "So I see you have finally managed to go somewhere without Dr. McIntyre or Klinger following you around."

She chuckled, "Yes I have."

"I am glad! So you want hear some good news?" Jack was giddy like a school boy.

"Wait!" Bobbi cut him off remembering she hasn't told him her good news yet, "Guess what?"

Jack gave her a look of wonder. It wasn't often he can remember her showing this much excitement, "What?"

"Getting wounded for the five millionth time in my life turned out to be a wonderful thing!"

"Uh huh…" Jack wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"I am now assigned to this M*A*S*H unit! Can you believe that!?"

A feeling of joy came over Jack, "Well then, I guess me and you are going to be seeing a lot more of each other again."

Bobbi contemplated his statement for a minute, but when she realized what he meant, she was ecstatic. Maybe, just maybe with Jack in her life once more, she could be a happier person.

"What are the chances!" Bobbi said excited.

"Slim, somebody probably fouled up somewhere down the line, but I'm very glad about it nonetheless."

The two leaned in closer to each other. Jack's voice became tender, "I am really, really happy that you're not actually gone Bobbi... I mean, they told me..." He ran his hand through his thick curly black mop of hair, "You, and… the other two…" Bobbi's eyes were now tearing up. Jack looked up at the ceiling with teary eyes as well. His voice was trembled, "I was lost, devastated, when I thought you all were killed. It's still surreal to me that you are here now... alive."

Bobbi grabbed his hand, which made him look at her. "I never said this before but," She looked over to the end of post OP quickly, cutting off her sentence.

Major's Burns and Houlihan were watching her and Jack intensely. She pulled back her hand. Jack then noticed the Major's as well, and wiped away his tears when the Major's started to approach them.

Frank walked up feeling like "The Man". He grabbed Jack's chart off of the hook on the end of the bed, "Mhm… Uh huh… Well…"

While Frank studied the chart, Margaret scowled at Bobbi, but Bobbi didn't have any of it, "Is there something wrong Major?" Bobbi asked in a fake friendly tone. Like she actually cared about Major Houlihan's opinion.

"Oh nothing Captain." Margaret replied back in an even faker tone.

"Now, you aren't allowed any visitors right now Cohen!" Frank barked. He turned his attention to Bobbi and grabbed her crutches that were resting against the wall. He crudely shoved them into her hands. "That's mean's you Captain! SCRAM!"

Bobbi quietly took the crutches and made her way out of Post OP. She looked down at the ground the whole time and did not say a single word in protest. Frank's loud, shrill voice hit a nerve in her.

A fire ignited inside of Jack. _Nobody_ treats Bobbi like that. Burns was going to pay for it as soon as Jack was strong enough.

"Well then you get some rest solider." Frank hung the chart back up walked away with Margaret beside him. When the two were a good distance away, Major Houlihan was proud.

"Did you see the way the girl just skulked away with saying anything? I'm so proud of you Frank! You were a real authoritarian! You told that pathetic woman!"

Burn's chest and ego became even more inflated, "Thank you Major. I can't believe a person like that is going to be assigned to this unit. At least that Cohen won't be around for much longer."

Margaret's face scrunched up in disgust, she leaned closer to Frank and whispered, "Didn't you hear, he's a surgeon? Frank, he's being assigned to this unit too!"

"That's awful Margaret! I wonder what the girl thinks about it." He replied in the same outraged tone.

"Did you see her holding his hand Frank?!"

Frank got a revolted look on his face, "What a hussy!"

Major Houlihan nodded in agreement, "I'm sure she plans to get more than friendly with him, on top of the others she plans to get friendly with. That pervert Klinger I'm sure has already gotten some, sleeping in the same tent and all. Then there is McIntyre following her around like a dog. Disgraceful. Absolutely disgraceful."

"Blasphemous." Frank added.

"And did you hear? McIntyre's wife filed for divorce."

"You think it's because of the girl…?" Frank was very serious.

"What else? I think she asked McIntyre to do it." Margaret replied very matter of fact, with her eyebrows raised.

"We have to stop it Margaret."

"It's our duty as patriotic Americans."

* * *

Trapper returned from shooting golfs balls with Henry to find Hawkeye exactly the way he left him, flipping through one of his nudist magazines.

"Honey I'm home." Trapper said mockingly.

Hawkeye put down the magazine, "Tough day at the office dear?"

"Very, I sliced almost every ball."

"Aw, well I'm sure things will look up dear." Hawkeye joked.

Trapper nodded and poured himself some gin, "So anything happen while I was away?"

"I stubbed my toe twice, Radar went by here about fifteen times, and I had a little chat with a certain red head."

"What do you mean? Who was with Bobbi?"

"Nobody was, that's why we had the chat." Hawkeye replied.

"Why was she about by herself?"

"She was going across the compound to Post OP. Why, she wouldn't say. And yes she was hobbling along just dandy with her crutches."

"Good." Trapper was a bit more at ease.

"She is a grown woman you know, I think she can handle being on her own." Hawkeye added on.

"But still." Trapper argued.

"What?"

"What if she trips and falls by herself, and the sutures come out in her leg or shoulder?"

Hawkeye was really amused. He had never seen this side of his friend before. Trapper really seemed to care about Bobbi. "The likelihood of that happening is next to none! Relax Trap, I get that you care about her but stop worrying!"

"I guess so…" Trapper finally admitted defeat.

"She was going to see the Captain Cohen."

"Oh." Trapper was worried about that. Competition from Klinger was enough, but to add in Jack… Trapper sure had his work cut out for him.

"Radar came by with the mail. I think there's a letter from your wife in there." Hawkeye pointed to the stack of mail on the iron fireplace.

"I don't want to know what's in it." Trapper stared at the letters, "I want to be good and drunk before I do." The fate of seeing his two girls was in one of those envelopes, and that was something he didn't want to know right then and there.

"Bobbi doesn't seem very outgoing the little I have chatted to her. Is she that way when she is around you?" Hawkeye asked.

"No." Trapper replied.

"Huh, interesting." Hawkeye went back to looking at his magazine. What Trapper saw in her besides a nice figure, he did not understand.

* * *

A/N: Hello there! I really sorry that I haven't posted in forever and that this chapter is really short. My life has just been one drama after another lately, but things are better now! Hence my having the time to update! And also a four day weekend helps! Cross my heart I promise I'm going to do one more update before Monday! Please Review!


	19. A World Away

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASH. THAT IS ALL**.

* * *

"No really, then this guy had the nerve to tell me that I was the stupid one!" Who the heck is tapping on my shoulder? "You are?" I say irritated, not bothering to turn around.

"Please turn around sir."

"Why should I buddy, get your own table. This is a big enough diner." I grasp my coffee cup, waiting for this guy to stop bothering me.

"Max…" Gus was talking in a serious tone. His facial expression was serious too... Gus never looks like that.

I turn around, it's some large man in a uniform… a military uniform… and he has a letter… "Yes?" I can hear the fear in my own voice, as I talk to this tall man with brown hair, and cool green eyes.

"Are you Maxwell Q. Klinger?"

"Yeah…" I don't like where this is going.

"Your Father told me I would find you here. On behalf of the Armed Forces, of the United States of America, I regret to inform you that First Lieutenant, Bobbi M. Morango, went Missing In Action on November 5th 1942."

He places the letter on table and continues speaking but I can't hear him. His words blend into one long, ominous syllable. My hands are shaking so badly that I drop my coffee cup onto the table, spilling it contents everywhere. It's hard to breath, my eyes are burning trying to fight back tears. This isn't real. It can't be. She can't be gone. They aren't allowed to harm medical staff.

Bobbi can't be gone.

I love her, she loves me… we were supposed to get married after the war… This is how these things turn out. A happy ending.

"Max? Max are you okay?" I break my stare at the envelope and turn to Gus who looks horrified. I quickly snatch the envelope from the stranger's hand, push past him, and walk out of the diner without saying a word.

I want to head home, but my legs are taking me somewhere else. I go past 3rd street, down the alley, take a left onto Terrance Ave, and take right onto 7th Ave. I stop and look up at the big old oak doors of The Holy Word Church.

The tears are rolling freely down my cheeks now. Bobbi loved singing here. The organ is playing, Walker must be in there. I can't hear anybody singing so he must be practicing alone. I take a deep breath and push the doors open. I walk into the church and find I am right, it's only Walker. The heavy wooden doors close behind me with a bellowing thud, which make Walker stop playing and look up.

"Max?"

I can't speak. I'm just standing there, crying at the end of the aisle like a baby while clinging to the envelope. Walker gets up really fast and starts jogging towards me.

"What wrong?" He is looking at me confused and worried.

I hand him the envelope, not speaking a single word. He looks at the address and looks back to me. Frantically he opens the envelope, unfolds the letter and reads silently to himself. Walker folds it back up in silence and places it back in the envelope. Without a word he guides me by the shoulder, out of the chapel, down a flight of stairs, and into a puke green hallway. He takes me in to a dingy small office with two chairs and old scratched up pine desk that looks to be at least fifty years old.

"Have a seat Klinger, I'll get the Reverend."

I sit down on a chair. The tears have stopped now I think... I mean, I can't feel them running down my face anymore, so I think I've stopped crying...

Footsteps from the hallway are heading towards the office. There are also whispers in the hallway, it's Walker and the Reverend.

"I don't know Reverend. He just wandered in here a mess."

"Alright then, I'll go talk to him."

He opens the door and enters the room. He doesn't take his seat behind the desk, but takes the chair beside me. A sorrowful look is on his face. I don't like that look, it's a look of pity.

"Son are you okay?"

All I can do is stare at him.

"Walker told me, I'm so, so sorry. I know you love her, and I know for a fact she loves you. But the letter said she went missing in action, not killed in action. There is hope. She _might_ not be dead son."

"Reverend." I speak up.

"Yes?"

"I came here." Shit, stupid tears are starting up again,"I came here, to ask you, if, if... you would help me pray for Bobbi."

"Of course Maxwell. Wherever she is in the world the Lord will help her."

* * *

"You know what I wonder." I say to Anne who is doing a lot better than me with her injuries. Dumb train jumping. Why does it have to be me with the messed up ankle? Why can't I just have a bullet hole in my arm like her? But nope!

"Hm?"

"I wonder if Max has been notified."

"Oh, who is this Max?" Jack asks as he and Nikolai come back from looking for firewood at the wrong moment.

"It's Bobbi's boyfriend."

"Really?" Nikolia looks at me intrigued as he plops down his pile of firewood.

"Yeah…" What, is it really that much of a shocker that somebody ugly as myself has a boyfriend?

"Didn't mean nothing by it. Good for you, how long have you two been dating?" Nikolai asks, sensing the resentment in my tone.

"A couple of years." I reply.

"And do you have a boyfriend Anne?" Nikolia asks.

"Nope."

It's funny, exactly like I expected Jack's face lit up like New York City. It is so obvious he likes Anne. I wonder if she likes him though...

"Why not?" Jack says a little too eager.

"Lordy, yal wouldn't know want to know the beginnings of the reasons why."

"Well I do." Jack replies, "If you want to accompany me as I collect more firewood, you could tell me then."

Anne smiles at him and gets up to follows him off into the dark forest.

"I give them two weeks till they realize how they both feel about each other." Nikolia states after they are gone. He sits down beside me.

"Agreed."

"So, tell me about this Max, Bobbi." Nikolai starts his interrogation like a father would. I think. I wouldn't know. All my Father cares about in this world is the military, booze and being a mean old fucker.

"I don't know. He's just a kind soul. He's is my best friend. I really don't know what I'd do without him. I just hope…" I can't finish the sentence, it's unbearable to think I'll never see him again.

"That you'll be able to see him again, once this is all over?" Nikolai finished it for me.

I nod my head, "I just hope he is doing fine. I'm sure the army would have notified him by now…"

"Well sweetie, wouldn't they notify your next of kin?"

I twitch my mouth, "He is my listed next of kin."

"Oh, your parents passed away then I gather?" he grabs my hand in comfort.

"Um, well Momma in 39' left to visit her brother down in Tennessee, and she never returned. Then Father well…"

"What about him?" Nikolai is looking at me funny.

"He uh, I just don't have a good relationship with him." If that isn't an understatement I don't know what is.

"How so?"

I start to squirm.

"You can tell me. I won't judge you." Nikolai genuinely seems interested.

"After Momma left us, he started to drink heavier than ever before. He started to beat on me after she left. He beat me bad, real bad. He would beat me sometimes that I'd be out for the count for such a long time, Max would come looking for me to make sure I wasn't dead."

Nikolai wraps his arms around me in an embrace, "I'm sorry Honey."

He is so kind to me, ever since he saw me on that prisoner train three weeks ago, "Sometimes, Father would do more than beat on me." My voice trails away at the end of the sentence.

Holy shit, I can't believe I just blurted that out!

"Sweet Jesus." Nikolai is hugging me even tighter now. I don't even have to say it, he knows what I meant...

"It's alright though, its just life I guess." I say.

Nikolia breaks the hug, he grabs my hands. "Sweetie, it's not just life, no woman should have to go through that. I never would do that to my daughter."

Jack and Anne come back from getting more wood right then, before I can ask about his daughter. I grab my hands away from Nikolia.

"What's going on?" Jack notices that I look upset.

"Jack I think you and Bobbi here should have a chat here about your Father." Nikolai replies as he gets up, "Anne why don't you come with me while I try to figure out where the hell we even are."

Jack furrows his black eyebrows together and nods. Anne leaves reluctantly with Nikolia. Jack sits down on the ground beside me.

"My Father wasn't the nicest person to me growing up. Same with yours I gather?"

I just nod.

"My Father has a bad temper, gets really mean and nasty. Only with me though, never with sister. I guess because I was always getting myself into trouble. And he didn't like me always messing around with music and such instead of helping him on the farm. He said it was a waste of my time, and was happy when I decided to enlist in 39' to be a fighter pilot. He said now I can actually be useful for once in my life."

I look up at him surprised, "Me too, I mean, Father always hated me having Momma's music going constantly. He got the maddest on Saturday's when I would listen to the Grand Ole Opry. Mother listened with me, but she never spoke when he started his yelling to turn the "noise" off."

Jack laughs, "You got to be joking! My Father did the exact same thing! I love the Opry!"

"Who's your favorite?" This is awesome, Jack loves country music like me and Anne!

"I really like Roy Acuff."

"Me too! Nobody can sing a train song like he does."

"Amen to that."

"Want to know something funny?"

"What?"

"My Father is a General."

"For real?" Jack seems like he doesn't believe me.

"Yeah, I don't want any old officers recognizing me as that asshole's daughter, so I used my Mother's maiden name Morango, when I had to sign up."

"What your real surname then?"

"Corrigan… General Corrigan is my Father…"

"Is he still in the service?"

"He was retired, but when the war started I heard he re-enlisted."

"How many stars?"

"When he retired he was a one starer, but I heard that he is a two man now."

"Sounds like the army."

"Lord help anybody under his command is all I can say."

* * *

A/N: Yeah so please please review! I really appreciate them! More very soon!


	20. To be with the one

"You know, sooner or later you're going to have to open up that letter Trap."

Yeesh can't Hawk leave me alone! I don't want to right now! I wave my hand at him in annoyance, "I'll get to it."

"Trapper don't you want to know what's going to happen to your two daughters?"

Isn't he a genius, "Yes, but not now. I have a date to get ready for."

"Oh really! With a certain Captain I'm assuming?"

I hate how Hawkeye mocks me like that about Bobbi. Now I know how Radar feels when we rouse him, "Yes, now if you don't mind moving out of my way, I need to go shower and shave."

Hawkeye gasps in fake shock, "Shave? But Trap, it's only Thursday. You shaved two days ago!"

"For now on, as long as Bobbi is here I shave _daily_!" I swing open the door and leave the Swamp with my towel over my shoulder, and my shaving stuff and soap in hand. Dandy, there goes Ferret Face and Hot Lips on some mission. They are turning their attention towards me, great, here they come, Major Fink and Finkette.

"McIntyre!" Frank snorts.

I stop in my tracks, they are too close for me to escape them now, "Did you just realize your wristwatch went missing after your last patient today Frank? Is that what's wrong?"

Frank puffs out like an offended ostrich, "I did not lose my watch! It's right here on my wrist." He holds up his arm with his hand in a fist. He stares at it and then realizes he actually isn't wearing his watch! That's too good to be true! "But, but I had it, I don't know-"

Hot Lips cuts him off, "McIntyre, you know that Captain Morango is going to be under my command now as one of my nurses?"

I roll my eyes, "And?"

"And, the point is I will not tolerate courting between the two of you! So stay away from her!"

I wave my hand in disgust at the two and walk away. Fat chance of that happening Hot Lips. Bobbi is going to be my girl and nobody can stop that.

* * *

Radar was sitting at his desk typing up something what in triplicate, when Major's Burns and Houlihan barged in, in their usual rude fashion.

"Corporal!" Frank yelled.

"Yah!" Radar jumped up frighted, accidentally knocking his coffee all over the typewriter in the process.

"Corporal O'Riley! How dare spill coffee on a United States Army typewriter!" Margaret barked.

"Gee sir, I'm awfully sorry!" Radar said while scrambling madly to find something to clean the coffee up with.

"It's MAM!" Margaret asserted rather loudly.

"Yes mam!" Radar seized for a moment and saluted Major Houlihan.

"Never mind the mess Corporal! Major Burns wants you call to HQ, to get that girl's file, and that Cohen's file, sent here ASAP!" Margaret yelled at an already frantic Radar.

"Yes sir!" Radar quickly did the necessary steps to get HQ on the phone, "Hello? Sparky? Can I get through to admin? Huh, really, well alright thanks Sparky! What? Oh no, no, yup, Black Beauty hasn't given birth yet. Yeah well I am sure looking forward to seeing the little hamsters too! Okay, yup bye Sparky."

"Well what's the issue? Why didn't you talk to somebody besides Sparky? The rage in Major Houlihan's voice reflected the fury on Major Burns' face.

"He said that General Clayton is waiting for an important phone call, and that it could come on any line so he ordered that all line are to be kept free!"

Margaret huffed and stormed out the office trailed by Frank.

"That little Fink!" Frank vocalized his anger once the pair were a good distance from the office.

"Frank we'll just have to try later!"

"What do we do until the lines are free? Neither of us is due in Post OP until midnight!"

"Meet me in my tent in twenty minutes and you can paint my toenails, while we read some more of those letters you stole from Klinger's tent." Margaret replied after stopping and thinking about it.

Frank got a dumb smile on his face, and then the two Major's temporarily parted ways.

* * *

Klinger heard the rumors, he heard what they said about her, but he didn't care. He knows who she is. He loves Bobbi, and it doesn't matter how, or when, but one day Klinger was going to make her his sweetheart again. Hopefully… if she can forgive him for what he did.

He thought it would be best to get together with Laverne. She was right there in Toledo, not thousands and thousands of miles away in West Germany like Bobbi. Klinger still loved Bobbi... It was just that he was young, and felt he couldn't wait for Bobbi which now he regrets deeply. He was fool. Bobbi is more than worth waiting for. It was only when he saw her again in Korea, that he came to the realization he didn't stop loving Bobbi, he only forgot about his love... or so he thought.

The moments, the memories, good or bad that he shared with Bobbi he realized he couldn't just toss them aside. Bobbi was devoted to him so that through thick and thin, she would always be faithful to him, even when they were oceans apart.

Klinger trudged slowly back to his tent, delirious from peeling a mountain of potatoes. He was about to open his tent door when it swung open and almost smacked him in the face.

"YAH!" Bobbi shrieked to be suddenly face to face with Klinger, "What the heck?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

Bobbi collected herself, "It's alright."

"You sure?" Klinger knows how much she hates being scared.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Okay, well I got off duty early and I was wondering if you wanted to, I don't know, just go somewhere and do something, talk or whatever. Just me and you."

"That sounds really great Max but uh, I won't be able to tonight, but some other night I'd love to!"

"No problem, don't worry about it!"

Bobbi could tell he was faking that smile, so, she just faked one right back at him. She just kept on telling herself it was alright to see Trapper. She was no dummy, she could tell that Max liked her, but she couldn't give her heart to him again. Bobbi had been miserable and lonely for long enough. The opportunity for happiness and affection, presented itself to her in the form of Trapper John Xavier McIntyre.

"Alright well I was just leaving so please excuse me Max."

"Sorry." A broken down Klinger stepped aside, to let the love of his life walk away to fall in love with another man. Once Bobbi's back was turned to him he stood and watched her. "Next time..." he muttered to himself, "Next time…"

* * *

Frank was going over "medical logs" with Margaret in her tent, so he wouldn't be a bother. Hawkeye was having one of his famous supply tent, candle light dinners with Nurse Able so, nobody could ruin this night with Bobbi.

Trapper had just finished pouring the red dye into the gin to make it look like wine, when a he heard three thumps at the door. He grinned knowing the thumps were not knocks because it was Bobbi. She was using her crutches as a door slammer.

"If you are 5'6, have blue eyes, a perky little nose, vibrant red hair, and a nice little tushy you can enter."

Bobbi pushed the door open with a crutch and hopped forward, but didn't enter the tent any further out of nervousness. Trapper stopped packing up the food and stared at the beautiful woman in his tent. He didn't say anything which freaked out Bobbi, like it would any other woman.

"Is there something wrong…?" she asked wondering if going on this date was a bad idea after all.

A twinkle was in Trappers eyes. He bit his lip as he approached Bobbi, "No, no," He got really close to her and delicately swiped the hair from her face, "If I may?"

The same twinkle in her eyes spoke for her. Trapper softly placed one hand on her waist, and with the other hand he cupped her cheek. His lips gently locked with hers. After a solid minute he broke the kiss, with his lips still lingering by hers.

Bobbi rested her forehead against Trapper's, "Mmm, you're very good at that Trapper."

"Why thank you." He chuckled as he broke his embrace with Bobbi.

"So," Bobbi glanced around in horror at the condition of the Swamp, "Are we staying here tonight..?"

"Nope!" Trapper replied playfully.

"Where are we going then?"

"It's a surprise." Trapper raised his eyebrows.

Bobbi stared at him mischievously and sighed, "You're not going to tell me are you?"

Trapper got one of his infamous crooked grins, "Even better than that, I'll show you!" He grabbed the bottle of "red wine", the picnic basket and went to hold the door open, "Ladies first."

"Thank you." Bobbi smiled back and exited first.

Trapper followed her out of the tent, then lead her away from the base, a little bit past Rosie's bar, and finally he stopped under an ginormous old oak tree that overlooked a plush green valley. The valley was complete with wild flowers, trees, and even the odd bird.

"Here we are."

"Wow…" Bobbi was taken aback, "This is really beautiful Trapper. I mean it looks like the war hasn't touched it at all.

Trapper laid out a blanket for the two to sit on, "Yeah, when things just get too overwhelming for me I like to come out here and just sit for an hour, to try to forget." He said while the two of them sat down.

"I know how that goes…" It seemed like she was going to elaborate but she hesitated.

Trapper discretely inched closer to her so their bodies were touching. He wrapped his right arm around her waist causing her to look at him, "You know," Trapper's voice was really lighthearted, "You can tell me things, talk to me about stuff if you want, and you don't have to hide things from me. I'll listen…"

"I err,"

"Come on," Trapper grinned widely as he pulled Bobbi tighter to him, he joined his free hand around Bobbi's right hand, "I think we do need to get to know each other better."

Bobbi couldn't help but to blush, "What do you want to know?"

"Hmm, how about you tell me where you grew up."

"Well, I was born in Tennessee," Bobbi's suddenly became vibrant, "way back in the Mountain's. It sure is pretty there… a really great place to grow up."

"Come on, tell me more!" Trapper urged.

"Naw, you're from Boston. You wouldn't understand."

Trapper raised an eyebrow playfully, "And how do you know that?"

"Anybody with ears can hear your accent."

Trapper chuckled, "Now don't try to change the subject, tell me more about Tennessee. I want to know! The only other southerner I have ever known is that Corporal Thomas over in laundry."

"I don't know, life was simple then. Father was always gone, so it was just me and Momma usually. I went to one of those one roomed school houses in the town of Glendon. I hated school, but did well in it to please Momma. I loved going to church on Sunday because I got to sing. Momma was always singing the hymns at home, but when everybody in the congregation joined in with the choir, it became magical; everybody's voice harmonizing with each other. I think that is the reason I love music so much, those songs ringing in that old church is something I will never forget, it's so beautiful. "

Trapper was smiling bigger and holding Bobbi even closer, "Is that where that where that beautiful voice comes from then? Church or your Mother?"

"You haven't heard me sing before." Bobbi gave him an odd look.

"I heard you the other day singing when I walked past Klinger's tent. It was very good!"

Bobbi was touched by his compliment. "Thanks. It was a combination of both I guess, I sang in church choirs until…" Bobbi's voice trailed off again. She stopped singing for choirs when she got plunked in the service. Damn Army.

"Until what?"

Bobbi looked down at her knees which were touching Trapper's, "Another time I'll tell you."

"Hey now," He slid his right arm from her waist up to her back and started to rub it, "Take all the time you want." Trapper let go of Bobbi and twisted backwards to grab the basket of goodies he brought with, "I have red wine and a delicacy to share with you."

"Delicacy in Korea?" Bobbi was very skeptical.

"That's right, genuine, homemade peanut brittle made by my very own mother."

Her mouth opened in awe, "Are you serious? Don't kid me now! I haven't had that since… I can't remember when!"

Trapper was doing back flips inside himself, "_Thank you mother!"_

"It's not a joke!" He pulled out large slab of real peanut brittle, "Here," he broke of a bite sized chunk held it out for her to bite it form his fingers. Bobbi obliged, and slowly wrapped her lips around the salty sweet candy and the two fingers that were holding the treat. Trapper was in heaven. She clamped down on the peanut brittle with her teeth, careful not to bite Trapper's fingers in the process.

"Mmm." Bobbi savored the brittle.

"Good right?" Trapper was ecstatic by Bobbi's reaction.

"It's not good, it's amazing!"

Trapper laughed, "Have some more then!" He broke the rest of the slab in half and gave her some. "My mother has always been terrific at baking. I'm surprised I wasn't pudgy when I was a boy."

"You certainly aren't pudgy now, far from it actually." She was going to say something more along the lines of you have a delicious body that is so well built, it should be illegal to look so sexy in khaki. But she didn't.

"Why thank you." Trapper smiled eating more of the peanut brittle.

"AH!" Bobbi frantically swiped at her hair.

Trapper stared at her amused, "What is it?"

"Damn bug landed in my hair. I think it's gone now." Bobbi regained her composure.

"Here let me check," He began to run his fingers through her red hair, "Well I don't see any bugs."

"Good, I hate bugs. They're too creepy for me."

Trapper moved his hands from Bobbi's hair to her waist, he snaked them around her, pulling her body even closer. Bobbi looked right into Trapper's brown eyes, getting lost in them the way she did the first time he touched her like that. Trapper placed the hair in her face behind her ears. He got lost in her eyes too, but he didn't kiss her. The of feeling her sweet smelling breath on his face, and her body pressed to his melted his entire body.

"You are really something else Bobbi." Trapper cooed. He moved closer to her lips, so close they were a hair width away from touching. "May I kiss you Miss Bobbi?" he wanted to make sure he didn't upset like before.

Bobbi wrapping her arms around his neck was the answer he wanted. Trapper finished filling the gap between their lips. Bobbi broke the kiss after a long time, but kept her face near his, "Trapper, you don't need my permission to kiss me anymore you know."

"That's good." He said with a crooked smile as he went back to kissing her.

* * *

"Princess, peach or red nail polish today?" Frank asked giddy to Margaret.

Margaret unfolded one of the stolen love letters, "Red Frank. Shall I start reading Frank?"

"Of course bumpkin."

_"Dear Max,_

_I really appreciated your last letter. I was having a bad day, then after I read it I was much happier._

_Word is going around that our crash course in nursing is almost over. That means goodbye England, hello War… We got news that our unit is to be assigned to a hospital ship. If I have to spend the rest of this war on an old, grey, musty, smelly, hunk of iron, I think I'll grab a rifle and shoot myself in the foot! And there are so many U boats! What says that the Germans won't fire a few torpedoes at a hospital ship?! I highly doubt that people who throw the entire world into full out sea, land, and air warfare are going to give a hoot about the Geneva Convention._

_The answers to your questions, yes they are still bombing us, and no I haven't made anymore friends besides Anne, and yes I miss you too!_

_I long for the day I can come home from this nightmare. When I do, I want to do like you promised me before I left for basic. I want to marry you Maxwell Klinger. You are the love of my life. I want to get married, move to my family's old property in Tennessee. I want to settle down, have children, and grow old in your arms. I trust you are faithful in my absence, as I am over here in England. I can't write it enough, I love you Darling._

_Yours, and only yours,_

_Your Darling Bobbi."_

"That's just awful Frank! I want to throw up in my mouth!" Margaret said after she finished reading the letter.

"Shoot herself in the foot! It's just like I thought Margaret, she an unpatriotic coward!"

"But Frank, the question is why is she still in the army?"

"We'll know once we can get a hold of her file don't worry. And when we do, boy oh boy, she better look out!"

"Frank, don't get riled up yet, the polish isn't dry!"

"Oh right of course Honey!"

* * *

A/N: YAY! Part 20! Don't worry I didn't forget about Jack. And the majors are going to shake it all up! Trust me! Anyways please please PLEASE review! I love you for it!


	21. Talk of the Town

It was very late Saturday night. Father Mulcahy couldn't sleep. The end for his sermon just couldn't come to him. So he was in his bathrobe, on the way to the showers when he heard talking coming from a distance.

Two figures appeared from the darkness, it looked like a man and a woman. The woman was being carried by the man. The Father couldn't tell specifically who they were however, since he accidentally left his glasses in his tent. He stood and waited for them to get closer to see if he could help, the girl was probably injured if she needed to be carried.

"Trapper wait, who is that?"

Father Mulcahy decided that that was his cue to head into the showers. He knew who they were now. It was Trapper and Bobbi. It was almost 2 am; he didn't want to think about why they were out so late. Those sort of things are just out of a priest's field.

"I have no clue.

"Know what time it is?"

Trapper grinned, "Once again no clue, but I really don't care I had a good time tonight." He let her down in front of Klinger's tent, but held Bobbi close to him so she didn't tip over. She was standing on one leg after all, "And that isn't the liquor speaking. I really mean it. I enjoy spending time with you talking and stuff."

"Among other activities." Bobbi replied with her eyebrows raised.

"Well that too." Trapper gave her a crooked smile, "I'm just glad you came here Bobbi…and… that you're staying."

"Me too." Bobbi replied lighthearted. She was beyond delighted that her feelings for the doctor were mutual.

"I better go back to the Swamp now. I'm sure Hawkeye is waiting up being the noisy Betty he is."

Bobbi nodded. She looked up at Trapper, her eyes looked kind and thankful. "I want to express my gratitude Trapper."

"For what?" Trapper replied sweetly, but was a little confused.

She said nothing for a second, "For saving me." She kissed him quickly on the lips, and disappeared into the tent.

Klinger quickly turned over and pretended to be asleep, but he heard every single word. Other activities? Saving her? This was worse than he thought…

* * *

Tiptoeing past Hawkeye is like trying to lick your own elbow. It's simply impossible. He looked asleep, but you never know, could be a hoax. Even if he was really asleep, he would have been woken up anyways when Trapper accidentally kicked the metal kettle on the ground by the stove. The clanging of the metal sounded like a close gun shot.

"YAH!" Hawkeye jolted up, frightened to death. He looked around the tent and realized it was just Trapper. He tried to wait up for Trapper to get all the juice on his hot date with Bobbi, but the sandman ended up winning the battle.

"You really know how to make a grand entrance." Hawkeye said sarcastically catching his breath.

"Just go back to sleep." Trapper said waving his hand at him.

"That won't happen until you spill the beans on your date tonight. Your home extremely late buster! It's two o'clock in the morning." Hawkeye said as he squinted at his alarm clock.

Trapper just shook his head, took off his shirt and pants silently, and crawled then into bed. Hawkeye sighed admitting defeat, and returned to sleep almost instantaneously.

On the other hand, Trapper couldn't fall asleep. He kept thinking about how beautiful Bobbi looked, how soft her lips felt, the intense heat that radiated from her body, and how she giggled when scooped her up into his arms. It took a lot of will power not to go further than just kissing her, but he will wait until she ready. Bobbi sure was one hell of a gal and he didn't want to mess it up by moving to fast.

* * *

"MCINTRYRE!" Frank was hovering over Trapper's face, his moist breath dampened his ear, "You better get up McIntyre! You were supposed to relieve me from Post OP two hours ago!"

As Trappers eyes flickered open, his first thought was to grab Frank by the collar, and smash his chinless face into the stovepipe... but he decided against it. Words hurt Frank more than punches.

"Frank, your disgusting breath is in my ear. It smells like month old spam with surplus powered eggs on top of it. If you don't leave me alone right now, I swear, I will tell everybody in this camp you do unusual, perverted things with pies when Margaret goes on RnR."

Frank let out an outraged heave and stomped his foot, "JUST BE IN POST OP ON THE DOUBLE!"

"Don't slam the door on your way out Frank."

Frank did just that.

Trapper sighed and sat up. He ruffled his curly hair and looked around the Swamp. Hawkeye wasn't there, funny. He looked at his watch, dandy. He slept in till one o'clock, and not surprising it was hot as hell... _again._ Trapper got up and put on his pants, one of his kaki tee shirts, socks, and of course, good old army boots. He figured he might as well go get a cold cup of lemonade from the mess tent, Frank could wait another half hour.

Wandering out of the Swamp, Trapper decided to go and see if Bobbi was awake. Klinger was on KP duty so he wouldn't be there to interfere.

"Go away Radar you viscous little shrimp! I don't care, you sign the cursed investigation papers or whatever it is for me!" Bobbi called out, sprawled out on her cot exhausted. She had been woken up fifteen minutes before because of the company clerk came looking for his designated victim, to ease his signature fetish.

"It's me Bobbi." Trapper answered back amused, obviously she was not a morning person. He heard Bobbi move around, "I just wanted to see if you wanted to get a cup of lemonade quickly before I'm due in Post OP."

"Ow!" Bobbi smashed into Klinger's sewing dummy on her way to open the door.

When she opened up the door she was in a tight olive drab t-shirt, and a pair of army pants that actually complimented her curves perfectly. Her red hair was untamed and flowing down her face, enhancing the glow of her freckled skin. Trapper couldn't speak for a second; he couldn't stop staring at Bobbi.

Bobbi's voice broke Trapper's trance, "I'll be out in two minutes."

"Not a problem."

Just like she said she was out in two minutes. Her hair was in a high set ponytail and she had a sweet smelling perfume on. The pair walked side by side to the mess tent. Trapper was cursing her crutches every step of the way. He was walking as close to her as possible, but still it wasn't close enough. He wanted so bad to hold her hand or wrap his arm around her waist. Funny thing was, Bobbi wanted the exact same thing.

The second the two of them entered the mess tent everybody got quiet and stared. Bobbi didn't say anything and looked straight at the ground. Trapper pierced a few killer glares in a couple of directions, and the talking resume as quickly as it had ceased.

"We certainly know how to make an entrance." Bobbi said sarcastically.

"They're just jealous." Trapper replied in his usual manner, smiling ear to ear.

"Or nosy."

"How bout' you go and get that table in the far corner and I'll get the drinks." Trapper pointed.

"Okay."

"If the chow isn't to disgusting you want some?"

"Why not."

While Trapper was waiting at the end of the line when Hawkeye entered the Mess. Hawkeye immediately noticed Trapper and went behind him in the line.

"Look who finally rolled out of bed!" Hawkeye was about to have a lot of fun with this.

"Yeah, yeah, look who's talking. You're the king of sleeping in past noon." Trapper said as he picked up two trays.

"What this, two trays? The fair maiden must be freed from the stone walls of her castle."

"Don't you have something to do? A nurse to play doctor with, or golf balls to hit?"

"As a matter of fact I do. But this is more fun."

"Lovely."

"The whole camp is talking about you and Bobbi being an item you know."

"That explains why the cat got their tongues when we walked in here."

The Captain's got their food and Trapper went over to where Bobbi was sitting. She saw Hawkeye tailing Trapper and gave Trapper a look.

"A stray dog that just wouldn't go away." Trapper stated noticing her expression.

Bobbi looked at Hawkeye, "Don't you have something to do Hawkeye?"

"That's exactly what he said." Hawkeye said pointing at Trapper with his thumb.

"He does." Trapper cut in.

"But I won't." Hawkeye replied giddy as he sat down.

Just then Father Mulcahy came up to the table, "Is there room for one more here?"

"Of course Father sit down." Hawkeye said.

"Thank you." The Chaplin took off his hat and sat down. He then attempted to saw away at mass of mystery meat on his tray. Once he finally hacked off a slice he spoke up, "You know this sure is some hot weather we are having."

"Yeah but it's better than the winters, they are hell. Pardon me Father." Trapper answered back catching himself.

"The winters could be a lot worse." Bobbi thought back to the rougher winters she endured while M.I.A in eastern Europe.

"I'm sorry did you say they could be worse?" Hawkeye was flabbergasted.

"Yes I did." Bobbi replied stately and cold.

"What did you grow up in Antartica or something?" Hawkeye replied.

There was a brief awkward pause when Bobbi didn't reply to Hawkeye's remark.

Father Mulcahy chimed in, "That always true though. Things can always be worse. At the end of the day all we can do is count our blessings and be thankful for what we have."

"Yup." Bobbi whispered.

Trapper finished chugging back his lemonade and looked at his watch, "I better get off to Post OP now."

"I better be off too." Bobbi followed his lead.

"But what about your food?" Mulcahy asked.

"No thank you. I prefer not to barf before four pm." Trapper said getting up.

Bobbi and Trapper left together, drawing as many eyes as they did when they came in.

"Quite the pair those two." Hawkeye said after Trapper and Bobbi were out of ear shot.

"I'm not one to speak on those types of relationships." The Father said shaking his head.

"Well I am. I just want to know why he came home so late last night. Where on Earth could they of been. I talked to people, they weren't at Rosie's, the motor pool, supply tent, VIP tent, or the officers club!"

Father Mulcahy spoke up, "Well you see, I was on my way to the shower late last night, around two-ish, I couldn't sleep you see. I don't know where they came from but they both seemed somewhat, err, inebriated. Trapper was carrying Captain Morango in his arms. But when she saw me in the distance she told Trapper to put her down."

Hawkeye sat back contemplating, "Thank you Father, that's very interesting."

"There is just something that I just can't help wondering though."

"What's that Father?"

"You see, how close Captain Cohen and Bobbi are I'm wondering if maybe they…"

"If they what?"

"I shouldn't say, not my place."

"What? That they are more than just friends?"

"I didn't want to say it Hawkeye, but yes that." Mulcahy was hesitant. "They are just so clingy to each other, like they want to protect each other all the time."

"It's good possibility there. You do know what happened when the Captain got here?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Miss Bobbi apparently flung herself out of the wheelchair and crawled through the dirt to him. Very emotional ordeal, crying and such. And it's funny, apparently they were speaking in fluent Russian."

Mulcahy tilted his head back shocked, "Russian?"

Hawkeye just shrugged.

"I guess only time will tell Father."

* * *

"How long till I can get rid of these things?" Bobbi asked, looking down at her crutches. She and Trapper were standing together by the empty barrels outside of Post OP.

"Give it a week or so." Trapper said seriously, even though he was chuckling to himself inside. Her impatience with being sick was really adorable.

"That's what you said last week." Bobbi whined, highly disappointed by his answer.

"Well think of it as a vacation before you are put to work around here."

"I guess so. I'm not too keen on Major Houlihan that's for _damn_ sure."

"I don't think she is too keen on you either."

"So I've gathered." She replied with a raised eyebrow.

Trapper looked down at his watch and sighed, "I got to get in there. I'll see you later okay?"

Bobbi smiled and nodded her head. Trapper cupped her face and gave her a little soft kiss.

"I'll be by later probably. I want to see how Jack is doing."

"Okay." Trapper gave her another peck on the cheek and the two parted ways. But he had an unsure feeling, why was she so close to Jack? How do they know each other... Did they once have something…?

* * *

"RADAR!"

The company clerk scurried into the Colonel's office with pen and paper in hand, "You wanted me to dictate an order sir?"

Henry was bent over, digging through his desk drawer looking for the bottle of scotch Lorraine sent him, "No I want to dictate an order," He surfaced with bottle in hand, "To HQ supply, On behalf of the 4077th we are grateful for the shipment of surplus winter boots you gave us. The leather on them wasn't nearly as weathered as you would think for being made in 1932. However, we would like to request a dozen or so fans to cool off the OR. Militarily yours, blah blah blah. Got all of that Radar?"

"Yes sir and I'll get Major's Burns and Houlihan over here on the double."

"Right-e-oh and I want Major's Burns and Houlihan over her on the double."

"Yes sir." Radar said on his way out.

Henry sat back satisfied, drinking his scotch, thinking that for once in his life, he was one thought ahead of Radar.

* * *

Bobbi was on her way back to Klinger's tent when she crashed into Radar. She hobbled backwards and fell onto the dirt on her side.

"Oh my! I am so so sorry Captain!" Radar was frantic, realizing that he had just collided with Bobbi.

"I'm fine Radar." Bobbi said as she grabbed his outreached hand to help her up onto her good leg.

"I so sorry! I was on my way to get the Major Burns and Houlihan, and was thinking about my hamsters, my new superman comic that just arrived, and the monthly reports that need to be done before 08:00 tomorrow! My head was in the clouds! I'm a really sorry Mam! Are you okay?"

Bobbi chuckled, "Yes Radar, go on."

A very wide eyed Radar apologized once more and ran off to fetch the Major's.

The truth though was that Bobbi wasn't okay. The ankle on her good leg hurt like hell. It was the ankle she wrecked jumping off that damned train in 1942. Nikolai did the best he could but it healed off set, so every once and a while it gave out. Every leap back to Klinger's tent was a fresh experience in pain. It was pure bliss when she finally reached her bunk.

"Just when I start to forget about those people my stupid anatomy has to remind me…"

* * *

"Colonel, you wanted to see Major Burns?" Major Houlihan stood beside Frank in Henry's office.

"Yes Frank." Henry glared at Margaret.

"Go on then, the Major just got off of Post OP duty and is quite exhausted. He needs his rest." Margaret refuted.

"Is that so Frank? You have some sort of nightly activity that's been keeping you awake that you would like to share?"

Frank twitched his upper lip, "Well what do you want with us already?" he demanded in an irritated tone.

"Ah pipe down Burns! Radar!"

"Here's the message from HQ." Radar said as he answered the Colonel's call.

"Give me the message sent from HQ." Radar put it in his hand, "That will be all Radar." Henry said as Radar was already on his way out.

"What does it say Colonel?" Frank blurted out.

"It says that no further proceedings into the previous assignment of Captain Bobbi Roselynn Morango that are to be processed, and that the case is closed."

Margaret heaved, "Colonel but that isn't-"

"It's over Major! She was supposed to be assigned to a front line unit. And for Frank's charges of hitting a superior officer, you can go stuff those too."

"BUT COLONEL BLAKE!" Frank pouted like a four year old that was just told he couldn't have a cookie.

"FRANK! You don't have a case! It was your lack of medical skills and general intelligence are the reason you got clobbered by that Lebanese weirdo! Now you two lay off it! I don't want to hear another word about it!"

"BUT-"

Both Major's got cut off by Henry, "Dismissed!"

The pair marched out of Henry's office infuriated. It was just despicable, Frank is always the victim and the perpetrators always got stopped outside of Major Houlihan's tent. Margaret looked Frank square in the eyes in the way a real, manly man would,

"Frank, we lost this battle. But once we get those to creeps files from the backlogs of HQ, we will make sure that justice is executed, in true red white and blue American fashion."

Frank thought about it for a second, and then straightened up to match Major Houlihan's masculinity, "Your right Major, the sweet lady of Justice will prevail!"

"Oh, Frank." Margaret was enticed in Frank's sudden show of quality.

"Rest assured Margaret, after my nap I will go and hound that greasy pep squeak of a clerk, and make sure those files get here!"

Margaret moved in closer to her man and looked away to make it less obvious, "Frank, ten o'clock tonight, my tent."

* * *

"Now what I heard is that she made him get the divorce."

"It's was bound to happen anyways Molly. You know how he ran around with all of the nurses before she even came here. McIntyre's wife was bound to find out about his adultery sooner or later."

Nurse Kelley and Nurse Brooks were at the desk in Post OP, taking a five minute coffee break while Trapper was at the other end of the room making his rounds.

"Hmm, he sure is a nice guy. It's a shame that Captain Moragno is messing around with Corporal Klinger too."

"Why would you say that Kelley?" Nurse Brooks asked.

"For pity sakes she is sharing his tent."

"That's right." Nurse Brooks remembered suddenly, "You think she would have more class than to go for Corporal Klinger!"

"What's next?" Kelley said rolling her eyes.

"She's probably going to try and steal Frank Burns away from Hot Lips!"

The two nurses burst out laughing.

Jack was disgusted, it was the second shift of nurses to gossip about Bobbi and Trapper. More than ever he wanted to have stern talking with Trapper. If he wound up hurting her, Captain McIntyre would feel more pain than he ever felt. Jack was sure a city boy from Boston never had the shit kicked out him by a Louisianan.

The nurses went back to work, and Trapper eventually made his way over to Jack. He picked up the chart hanging from the foot of the bed.

"Well, Jack is it?"

"Yes."

Trapper got closer to his bed and sat down on the stool beside him, holding the chart, "Considering the ordeal you went through, you are in terrific shape."

"Thank you Doctor."

"So you're assigned with us now. You're a surgeon right?"

"Yeah."

"We can always use another set of hands. At one time we had five surgeons here, but Spearchucker went home."

"That's one lucky son of a gun."

Trapper laughed, "Damn right. So I just wanted to see how you are doing and such. Seems like you are holding your own."

"Um hmm." Jack was looking at Trapper analytically. He was trying to judge his character. He needed more time though to decide when whether or not he had to talk to him about how he was to treat Bobbi, if things did get more serious between them. Also what kinds of consequences there might be if things were to go sour.

"When you're ready for duty, you will probably be bunking with me and Hawkeye in the Swamp."

"Sounds nice, I hear you guys built a still in there." Jack went back to his normal tone.

"It's not the best stuff but hey, it's get your through those long cold night that's for sure."

"Anything helps."

"Doctor, over here please." Nurse Brooks called out from across the aisle.

Trapper got up and hung the chart back up, "Oh yeah, and you can expect a visit from Bobbi sometime this afternoon. She's up and motoring around on her own."

"Thank you Doctor."

"Please, call me Trapper."

* * *

Bobbi's ankle was killing her. All she was up to that afternoon was lying in bed with her foot elevated, reading a book. Around quarter to five Klinger returned tired as a sloth, worn out from being on KP all day.

"Tough day?" Bobbi asked resting her book on her stomach.

Klinger grunted as he sat down on his bunk, "You wouldn't know the half of it. Serving breakfast I passed out because because it was so hot today. I fell right back into the Igor who was bringing out a new pot of oatmeal and it went all in my hair, and soaked right through into new satin my slip! After I came back here, you were still asleep, I changed, only to find some creep must have come in here and stole my best pair of nylons while we were both out last night."

Bobbi held back laughter, "And all of that happened before noon?"

"Yeah, then for lunch I had to peel and cut over fifty onions for the soup. _Hot_ soup, in this heat! I couldn't believe the cook was that cruel to do that after serving _hot,_ oatmeal at breakfast."

"The soup around here isn't usually hot?" Bobbi was becoming more and more wary about the food at the 4077th the longer she was there.

Klinger stared at her dead serious, "Whatever the food is supposed to be, color or temperature wise, expect it to be the exact opposite."

She twitched her lips, "Somebody should file crimes against humanity on the cook."

"Amen to that."

Klinger got up and removed he heels. and put on his pink fluffy slippers resting by the dresser on Bobbi's side of the tent. He noticed that her ankle was elevated on a few pillows, and that it was

"Hey, what's happened to your ankle?" He was really concerned.

"Oh nothing, it just does this sometimes. I fell today on my way back from the mess tent."

"You fell? How did it happen? How long ago?" Klinger asked as he sat down beside her on the bed.

Bobbi propped herself up "I don't know around one thirty. Radar was off on some task and we collided. It's no big deal really!"

"I want a doctor to look at it to make sure." He placed his hand on hers.

She looked down at his hand upon hers. Max's touch was as soft and tender as she remembered it to be. She knew she should move her hand from his, but the willpower just wasn't there.

"It's fine honestly. It does this every once and awhile since I broke it in…," She stuttered, "In- um… when…"

Klinger nodded and grasped her hand tighter, "Europe." He whispered.

"Europe." Bobbi's echoed, her eyes barren and blank.

When Klinger thought of the war it was as painful for him, as it was for her. He had to try and get on with his life. He thought for sure that she was lying dead at the bottom of the sea.

"I'm going to go get a doctor." He patted Bobbi's hand after moments of silence and got up.

After he left she closed her eyes, "Why lord. Why did you have to take Nikolai and Anne. Why did I live…"

Klinger in fact didn't leave right away, he stood outside the door and listened to her. He bowed his head. His heart ached for her, depressed was not who she was. It just made him feel even guiltier for what he did to her. Klinger then left for the Swamp. When he got there, Hawkeye was lying on his bed writing a letter.

"Hawkeye can you come quick, I need your help. Bobbi fell and I think she needs a doctor." Klinger talked to him through the screen of the tent.

Hawkeye put down his letter and got up, "Yeah sure, where is she."

"In my tent." Klinger replied as they headed for it.

When they returned Bobbi was just lying there waiting.

Hawkeye immediately noticed her red swollen ankle, "Holy cow, talk about inflammation." He lightly touched her ankle, "Does that hurt?"

The sharp wisp of air Bobbi let out was his answer. "Alright I want to get some x rays of it to make sure there isn't a fracture or anything. Klinger, go and fetch a wheelchair will you?"

"Yes sir." Klinger was off before he could finish his sentence.

"Young lady, you just won yourself an all-expense paid trip back to Post OP."

She sighed, "Yipee…"

Klinger returned quickly with a wheel chair. He helped Bobbi into the chair and they were hospital bound. When they reached Post Op Hawkeye opened the door. Klinger pushed Bobbi ahead of Hawkeye. When Trapper saw them enter, he immediately got up from the desk and jogged to them.

"What wrong?" Trapper asked confused as to why all of a sudden Bobbi was in a wheelchair with her leg elevated.

"She fell, possible hairline fracture." Hawkeye answered.

"How on earth did this happen?" Trapper asked staring at her ankle, which seemed to be getting bigger by the minute.

"Ran into the company clerk while he was going full tilt." Bobbi replied dryly.

Trapper quickly took off this stethoscope and shoved at Hawkeye, "Here you take over."

Before Hawkeye could object they were off.

Twenty minutes later the three emerged back into Post OP. Bobbi's leg in a cast. Hawkeye got up and followed them to the empty cot beside Jack.

"Fractured?" Hawkeye asked confirming his previous diagnosis.

"Um hm." Trapper replied helped Klinger get Bobbi into the bunk.

Jack looked at her with a 'really?' look. She nodded her head up and down with a 'what else' look on her face.

"Looks like you two can finally catch up now." Hawkeye said noticing Jack and Bobbi's eye contact.

* * *

**A/N: Before you try and huck something at me I have a good reason why it took so long for me to post this! I came home from work one day and I turned on my computer to see the blue screen of death… -_- Anyways three weeks later and a new hard drive later I got this re written! I made it nice and long because I felt so bad! Please review! I really honestly do appreciate those!**


	22. Catching Up

"That bed on the far end there Corporal."

"Right, thank you."

An extremely antsy Radar nervously approached Bobbi's bed, carrying a bouquet of wild flowers and a box of chocolates.

"Uh Captain?" Radar called out timidly.

"Yes?" Bobbi replied nicely.

"Well are you feeling okay? Because if you're not, I can come back later when you are feeling better than you may be now. But not too much later. Sooner would be better than later, because I don't want to wait too long. The stress of waiting for later would cause me to break out. I have really bad skin when it comes to stressful situations like the one that may be if I wait for later, rather than sooner. So I really hope I can say to you now what I want to, rather than possibility of a later time of later. That is if you are feeling okay of course in the now."

"Of course Radar whats up?" Bobbi was holding back giggles.

"And calm down your talking a mile a minute!" Jack chimed in amused as Bobbi is.

Instantaneously the Corporal's whole body relaxed, "Gee whiz, that's sure great you said that Captain Morango. I uh," He put down the flowers and chocolate bars on her bedside stand, "These are for you. To show how awfully sorry I really am about running into you today, out there in the compound. And that now you are in here in Post OP with a hurt leg and a broken ankle!"

"Radar it's-" Bobbi tried to stop him from going off again, but Radar interrupted her,

"Oh geez, I knew you would be mad! I can't believe this happened! Now I'm going to get it from Trapper and Klinger! Oh boy, now with them on my case I can't get this Spam fiasco fixed." He started pacing back and forth, throwing his hands on his head, "And how can I forget about the medical logs that need to be filed from H to N. Then there's Major Burns makes me call for your two guys' files on the hour, but I can't get through to anybody! Maybe I should have told you later than now, which was then sooner but it's now, so it was a little while ago!"

"Radar!" Bobbi called out. This time she successfully got him to halt his nervous rant. "Radar thanks you very much! I'm perfectly fine. Trapper said it isn't that bad of a fracture at all!"

"Thank Heavens! Now, uh, well, I hope you like the chocolate. If you don't mind I should probably go back to my work, because I got over two thousand cans of Spam on the way with seven thousand sheets of carbon paper following that."

"It was really sweet of you Radar." Jack said impressed by the sweet nature of Radar.

"Okay then." Radar waved goodbye and headed back into his office satisfied.

After he is out of ear shot Jack turns back to Bobbi, "What an amusing little fella."

"Innocent, really innocent"

"Uh huh." Bobbi agreed

Just then the door from the compound swung open. A blast of heat was thrown at Bobbi and Jack, who were unfortunate enough to be close to the door.

Father Mulcahy entered, "Good evening Jack!" The Father notices Bobbi on the bed beside Jack, "Oh my Captain what happened? You were upright at lunch. It wasn't the food was it?"

"She collided with Radar, fell and fractured her ankle." Jack answered for Bobbi, knowing she would be shy.

"My, what an unfortunate incident! You just got out of Post OP now you are back in." The Chaplin was genuinely concerned.

"It's fine Father." Bobbi said timidly. She wasn't sure of the Father Mulcahy. He probably is a wonderful man, but lately she feels like she can't trust anybody except Jack and Trapper.

"Well, I came here for Jack's and mine nightly card game. Would you care to join Captain?" Father Mulcahy was trying to get her to be less distant. He wanted to get to know her at least a little bit. After all she was now part of the 4077th family.

"I uh..." Bobbi really wanted to but was too scared.

"Come on it'll be fun Bobbi. The Padre here has been beating me senseless. He needs some actual competition!" Jack really wanted her too. He knows how shy Bobbi can be. Hell, it took her four days when they first met for her to actually say more than two words to him.

"I guess so… sure."

Father Mulcahy beamed, "Alrighty then!"

Suddenly the P.A. crackled on, "_I hope there are some doctors and nurses in the house! Wounded in the compound!_"

The Father became instantly disappointed, "Well next time. I'm sorry." and left the ward quickly to the chaos that was ensuing outside.

"So much for that." Jack said.

"Too bad." Bobbi replied disappointed.

"You know, you can trust Father Mulcahy. He is a good person."

Bobbi stared at Jack, "I know… It's just ever since, he, uh you know left me, I just can't trust people. Max didn't even tell me…"

"Max…" Jack switches to whispering in Russian so nosy Nurse Kelley who remained in the ward couldn't understand, "I thought that's what happened with the attention you have been giving Trapper. You and Max still friends?"

"Yes, he means so much to me… I hate him, but still I don't want to lose him…" Bobbi's voice was as somber as her face.

"I think he doesn't want to lose you either Bobbi."

"What makes you say that?"

"The way he is around you…" He stopped talking and furrowed his brow.

The question Bobbi wanted to ask him since she saw him lying on the stretcher in the compound finally blurted itself out, "What, what happened to you after the war...?

Jack was starting to get emotional, he rarely showed his emotions, but his feelings were just to so strong. She is his only family left. His Father and Sister to this day refuse to speak to him. They didn't believe that he was wrongfully accused of aiding the Germans. But his Mother still loves him, even though she is forbidden by his Father to contact him. The last time he spoke to his Mother was five years ago. They met in secret, at a little coffee shop in Memphis where he was in residency at the time. Before they parted ways she told Jack that she would pray for him every day. She hoped that one day soon, his sorrow will end and he could find happiness, so his soul redeemed so he can go on to glory and be with God. When he watched his Mother walk away on that day in Memphis, he broke down, sobbing like a baby on the street corner. When she disappeared from sight it hit him like a truck, everybody he loved was now gone from his life. It hurt enough that biological family was alive and didn't acknowledge him, but what hurt the most, was the people he left behind in Europe... The ones he was told were executed by his own damned country.

Nikolai was the Father he never had. Jack hated his Father with a passion. He was a mean spirited, tradition hardened man from the old world. But Nikolai was an good hearted, caring, intelligent, talented man, who would have laid down his life for the people he loved. He was the reason Jack became a surgeon. Practicing medicine was a way of honoring the memory of Nikolai. Nikolai was an incredible surgeon. His skill probably would have surpassed even Hawkeye Pierce.

Bobbi was the little sister he never had. His real sister Margery was like his Father, a stubborn traditionalist, so naturally he appalled her. Bobbi was sweet, and somewhat fragile. But had a tough manner to her that Jack admired. When things looked like they would never get better, she would pull up her bootstraps and trudge onward. He felt it was his duty to protect her from all threats, whatever they may be.

But Anne… that was the worst. The day she started talking to him, he knew she was extraordinary. After a few months with Anne, he knew he loved her, and wanted to marry her if they survived the war. Anne was so beautiful with her long, chocolate brown hair and killer green eyes. Just like him, Anne was also one hundred percent a southerner. Anne wanted, and needed all the things in life Jack did. But it soon became apparent that she couldn't handle the stress hiding from the Germans all the time. Anne started to lose her mind... Then the sons of bitches had to kill her. He lost the love of his life. When the fat General told him the news, he vowed right then and there that he would never love again... He has kept that vow.

Jack was silent for almost ten minutes staring at the floor.

"Jack?" Bobbi was sitting up turned towards him now, wondering what he was thinking about.

The tender, softness in her voice made him look up, "What, what happened after for you…" He whispered, almost as he was afraid to hear.

Bobbi swallowed, "Well," she began to tell her story of life after hell, "After they took me to Paris. At Paris I was plucked in front of a Court Marshal, given the choice of ten years of conditional service, or serve ten years of prison time. I chose the service… that was my first mistake. After I was a "free woman", they put me in a hospital in Britain. I was so malnourished it was horrifying. I was there for a long time, three months I think. Then the war ended. That was one of the best days because," Bobbi smiled, "Max took the first boat he could over there and came and saw me…" She paused. It was a bittersweet memory considering their relationship now, "Then… then after that they sent me to Belgium… to a hospital for the locals and the victims of the concentration camps and such."

Jack closed his eyes, he was hurting for Bobbi. "If that's not punishment enough."

"Yeah well it gets better. After a year of that they sent me to the very place we tried to avoid so much."

"Germany?"

She nodded, "In the middle of nowhere in nowhere land. No civilization for miles and miles. It was a large Air Force unit that had a hospital on base. Now those were some interesting years… but that's for another time."

Jack suddenly felt guilty, he was allowed to go back to the States right away, "Did you ever get back to the states at all?"

"48'" She stated, "I got to go for half a year or so. Stress leave from the air lift into Berlin when Stalin blocked all transports into West Berlin. I was up for three days at a time, got to sleep for one, and then it started all over again. I was worn to a frazzle. Everybody, including the nurses was expected to help with loading the planes and such."

"Wow." Jack was amazed. He heard horror stories about the hours those Air Force people worked for the air lift.

"But you know, less and less Max was writing me come 49'. In 50', I was with one of the first medical teams deployed for Korea. Seven months later some guy comes through wounded with a scalp laceration. I went to high school with him, so he says. I didn't remember him in the least, anyways, he goes on and tells me he heard from a buddy back in Toledo that Laverne Espizito and Max Klinger, my 'old flame' as he put it were now married…"

Jack's blood began to boil. What a son of a bitch to leave her like that. To lie like that, to throw away a good woman like Bobbi who did nothing but love him unconditionally. An instant hatred formed for Jack. Nobody does something like that to Bobbi and gets away with it.

"Jesus Christ." Jack was grinding his jaw trying to suppress his anger.

"Anyways…" Bobbi replied. So much bad in her life has happened. She just turned off from that point on…

Nurse Kelley came up and scared both of them, "It's time for your pills now Captain Cohen."

He nodded, took them and lied back down. Bobbi was now lying back down, deep in thought.

"Damn war." Jack muttered, "God damn war..."

* * *

A/N: Please review! More this weekend will be up!


	23. Those Three Words

About three or so weeks passed, and slowly both Bobbi and Jack got better. A lot of their time was either spent sleeping or playing cards with Trapper and Father Mulcahy. Jack gradually began to trust Trapper. Trapper treated Bobbi with respect, and really seemed to genuinely care about her. That was good enough for Jack. Trapper didn't really seem like a bad guy, hell him and Jack actually got along quite well.

Klinger stopped by only a few times, he was being run ragged by Henry as punishment for rearranging Frank's face. Of course it wasn't Henry's idea, Major Houlihan and Burns were the ones who forced Henry to do it. When Klinger did manage to visit, it was short lived and awkward. Jack's glare of hate towards Klinger was relentless. It started the second he walked into Post OP and didnt cease until he left.

Jack made Klinger feel nervous and agitated at the same time. Nervous, because he didn't really know what Jack's and Bobbi relationship was, in the past or present for that matter... He agitated him because he knew that Jack was watching, and listening to him the whole time, even though he pretended he wasn't.

And of course, there was the camp gossip mill. Ever since Bobbi arrived at the 4077th, Trapper was spending less and less time with Hawkeye. He stopped all nighttime visits with all other nurses as well. Everybody assumed the worst as to why Trapper was being more reclusive. At the same time though, there was talk floating around about Bobbi and Jack being an item.

The way they spoke in Russian some times, people speculated that they were shifty as to where their alliances lye. But really, they just did it so nobody could understand what they were talking about.

Nikolai insisted that they learn German for obvious reasons. Teaching them Russian on the other hand seemed at first to just be a time waster. For days on end they just sat and did nothing, hiding in village cellars, and as civilians in the bigger towns. So Nikolai taught them how to speak Russian. Anne was okay with it. Jack was quite good at it since he was already fluent in Polish from his parents, plus he had a good year or so head start on Bobbi and Anne. Bobbi was good at it too. The more time she spent with Nikolai and Jack, she caught on his other reasons as to why Nikolai taught them; it was because most Germans couldn't understand it. Sooner or later if they are going to meet up with the allies, they would have to go through some sticky situations with Germans and another language could maybe save their lives.

Bobbi's and Jack's files hadn't come in from HQ yet. Radar developed really bad acne and ate compulsively from Hot Lips and Frank badgered him constantly about the matter. It just added to the speculations about them. To everybody except Trapper and Father Mulcahy, Jack and Bobbi were mysterious, and highly unwanted at the 4077th.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey."

Bobbi's eyes flung open to find Trapper sitting beside her on the bed, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"What time is it?" She was confused as to why he was waking her when it's still dark.

"3:54am" Trapper replied looking at his watch.

"Ughrm," she closed her eyes again, "Go away Trapper." Bobbi was half asleep.

Trapper furrowed his brow determined, "Wake up Bobbi, I need to show you something important!"

"Ugg, what is it?" She opened her eyes again, and was more intrigued now because she noticed Trapper was holding a letter in his hand.

He looked around the ward to make sure nobody was looking, and then leaned in close to her and whispered, "Follow me, I need to show you this letter. It's urgent."

More confused and tired than ever, she got up, put on her slippers, and with the help of Trapper stood up. She was now freed from her blasted crutches for about a week.

Bobbi followed Trapper out of Post Op, to the deserted motor pool. He stopped by some emptied, upside down crates and motioned for her to sit down. She did and Trapper adjusted himself so that his knees where touching hers.

"Bobbi, I got a letter from my wife."

"Uh huh…" She really was not sure where this was going. Hopefully it wasn't bad news… or worse, that Louise didn't want the divorce after all.

"Here read it." Trapper handed the letter to Bobbi.

She took it and read it out loud,

"_Dear John,_

_I know I said I would contact you later when I made up my mind as to what to do with Cathy and Becky. Well, here it is. After careful consideration and thought, your selfish ways have obviously ruined our marriage. However, they shouldn't ruin your relationship with your daughters. I really wanted to, but I just can't deny you the right to see your daughters. So after discussing it with my lawyer, I am willing to give fifty/fifty custody._

_Please reply as once you have received this letter so we can get this damned divorce over with. And by the way, I send my condolences for your next girl. I'm sure she doesn't deserve the hell you will give her. Then again, she is probably a home wrecking, incompetent hussy._

_Lousie, soon to be, the former Mrs. McIntyre"_

Bobbi didn't really know what to think. On the one hand she was happy for Trapper but on the other hand she was somewhat taken aback by the last paragraph. The hell he will give her? An incompetent hussy? It not the first time she had been called something like that. Her Father called her far lot worse once he found out of her dating Max.

"That's really great Trapper you get your girls."

Trapper could sense her alarm in her voice. He entwined his fingers with hers holding onto them tight, and looked into Bobbi's eyes, "Please don't think anything of those words Louise said. She's just bitter. Bobbi you have to believe me, the things I did to her I will never ever do to you."

Bobbi was scanning his face. She really, really wanted to believe him. "I, I want to believe that, and trust me I do, but I guess its time to tell you something Trapper."

He nodded, terrified that showing her the letter was a bad mistake. When Bobbi opened her mouth to speak he tightened his grip on her hands,

"See, when I was thirteen my Father semi-retired from the Army. He made General so he decided it was time to leave the Army, that was until the war broke out. Anyways, that's when we moved from Tennessee to Toledo. Toledo is where my Father is from. I had never been outside of Tennessee before. Heck, it was the second time I had ever been in the city. I got put in a grade seven to grade twelve school. My first day, some mean girl who lived on the Hungarian side of town decided that me being an army brat didn't suit her. Back then I wore ragged looking dresses, not caring what I looked like. A country bumpkin I guess you could say... Anyways this girl walked up to me and told me how it was going to be, that I will never have any friends and so on and so forth. I wasn't having any of it, so I flat out decked her,"

Trapper found that greatly amusing, but wasn't sure if he should laugh or not, so he kept silent.

"Now I didn't turn off her light bulb, but it was really close. Her girlfriends just stood there and stared at her on the ground. But there was this boy that followed her around like a puppy. This boy stepped over the girl and held out his hand. He said his name was Maxwell Klinger. He then went on to tell me that nobody has ever stood up to that her the way I just did. A few years later Max and that girl started dating. It made me jealous because Max and I were really good friends. I really, _really,_ liked him. And then this one day after my vocal lesson, Max was waiting for me outside much to my surprise. He told me that he realized he actually loved me, not that girl. He kissed me. That was the first time I had ever been kissed. From that point on, I knew I loved Max. That was on September 1st, 1939. From then on we were together. Everybody thought we would get married. He was always there for me, but then the Army came knocking on our little heaven, and we grew apart. Over the years he became more and more distant…" Bobbi stopped, that awful feeling of heartbreak came to her again. After a brief pause she continued. Trapper was even more alarmed now, what had he done… "Trapper, Max promised me the same things you do now. I believed him, but eventually he just wasn't affectionate anymore. Not even a goodbye letter. In 50' I found out he was a married man," Her voice was raised then. "Ten God damned years and he couldn't even say it was over!"

Little did Bobbi know, Jack followed them out of Post OP and listened to their conversation the entire time. It took all the strength Jack had to not go find Klinger and ring out his throat. That son of bitch, something had to be done about it. Jack couldn't stand to hear Bobbi so upset. He and Klinger were going to have a little chat the day he got released from the hospital. And it wouldn't be pretty…

"Bobbi, I can't image how much that must have hurt you. To be honest, I never really loved Louise. I just stuck with her because she became pregnant… twice. Bobbi," Trapper held her hands again, desperate to reach her, "I really mean this. I have never had feelings so strong for somebody before. Bobbi Roselynn Morango, I love you. And I really mean that with all my heart, through and through."

She gasped slightly and pulled her hands away from his, "Excuse me please." She got up and quickly walked away not saying a single word. Rounding the corner she smacked right into Jack. It scared the living daylight out of her.

"Jesus Christ Jack!"

He grabbed her and pulled her close, "Shh, I didn't mean to scare you."

Regaining her composure she whispered to Jack in a harsh tone, "What the hell are you doing out here?!"

"Nothing, just needed air." If she found out he was spying on her, he would never hear the end of it.

"Good, then let's just go back to bed." She snapped back and walked away.

Jack nodded but didn't follow right away. He waited until she was out of sight and peered around the corner. Trapper was still sitting on the crates. The letter crinkled in the hand with his head hung low. Jack had then seen enough, and went back to bed.

* * *

Trapper sat in the big chair beside the still, martini in hand. "Damn you Louise… Damn you Klinger…"

* * *

A/N: HELLOOOOOOO THAR! Well there it is. Short I know but more soon. Please review.


	24. We  Need  To  Talk

"Get up Captains!"

Bobbi and Jack opened their sleepy eyes to the frightening sight of Major Frank Burns.

"What time is it…?" Jack looked around, Post OP was still dark.

"It's 06:00" Frank plainly stated.

"What gives?" Jack was _really_ unhappy with such a rude awakening.

"Today, you two lazy butts are no longer patients, and are officially officers of the four o double seventh!"

Bobbi let out a long dreary sigh. Major Burns' head immediately snapped in her direction, "There will be none of that _Captain_!"

Bobbi just rolled her eyes. Jack got out of bed and walked up to Frank, "It's six o'clock in the morning Frank. I am tired, and I don't really have the energy to rejuvenate that shiner that finally faded away. So, unless you want it back we will talk at a later time. Is that understood, _ferret face_?"

"Well you better be at in my office at 10:00 hours! I am in your CO as of twenty two minutes and fifty three seconds ago for your information. Colonel noodle brain is at a conference in Seoul," Frank looked at Bobbi who was glaring at him, "And Major Houlihan will be waiting for you too. So be SNAPPY!"

Frank stormed out of Post Op to return to his temporary commanding office. Jack waved him away with a flick of his hand, and crawled back into bed.

"It's hot." Bobbi stated point blank. She did not enjoy getting only three hours of sleep last night.

"Today is going to be another cooker, that's for sure." Jack replied staring at the ceiling.

"God, I really wish I was still sleeping."

"Trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah…" Bobbi couldn't shake those three words Trapper said to her. _He loves her..._ and she ran away... "Jesus Christ." She mumbled to herself.

"What?" Jack looked over to Bobbi who had that 'Oh shit' look, on her face.

"Nothing."

"Bobbi don't kid me. I know you. When you say nothing is wrong, something is bothering you."

She sighed and closed her eyes, "I ran away."

"Hm?" He knew that she was talking about last night when Trapper told her he loved her. Jack played it dumb though to not to raise suspicion.

"I wanted him so bad to make me know that he does, but then I ran away… Now I'm sure he thinks I don't back."

"Trapper?"

"Yeah…"

"He said he what…?"

"He said, he said he loves me, and he promised not to hurt me... I got scared and ran away. I just left him there all alone…"

"Wait till you see him at breakfast. I'm sure you two can talk somewhere and things will be okay. If he is going go steady with you, he will have to understand your feelings. I am sure he gets that you are just scared of being lied to again."

"I hope so… I sure hope so."

* * *

Trapper fell asleep in the chair beside the still. He couldn't stop kicking himself in the butt for showing Bobbi that letter instead of just telling her he got his girls… Then there is the fact that he was stupid enough to tell her that he loves her after only knowing her for a few weeks. What he felt for Bobbi was so strong, so magnetic.

Surely she feels the same? But if she does then why would she run?

"Get up sleepy head!" Hawkeye threw a pillow at Trapper.

"What?" Trapper jolted up startled, then caught himself, "What time is it?"

"Time enough for you to come and get breakfast with me. You know we haven't being seeing much of each other lately. I'm starting to get jealous." Hawkeye joked.

Usually Trapper would whip a smart ass remark back at him, but he just couldn't; he was silent. If there was anything Hawkeye learned about Trapper since Bobbi arrived, silence was not a good thing. Not good at all.

"Come on, is something eating at you?"

Trapper sighed and decided he might as well explain what happened to Hawkeye. Maybe he had an answer because Trapper sure as hell didn't. He fished the letter out of his front pocket and handed it to Hawkeye. Hawkeye accepted it with caution, not knowing what the letter beheld. He read it slowly and analytically. When he finished it, he refolded it and gave it back to Trapper confused. Wasn't this what he wanted? He got his girls, and now with the divorce about to be drawn up he is be free to be with Bobbi.

"Are you not happy with this?"

"It's not that."

Hawkeye was even more baffled, "Well what is it then?"

"None of your business!" Trapper snapped back changing his mind. He hastily got up and put on his boots, "You want to eat breakfast while it is still relatively warm?"

"Yeah."

"Chop chop then!" Trapper waved his hand in annoyance.

Hawkeye followed his bunk mate out of the Swamp, into the mess tent. He really wanted to get to the bottom of Trapper's sour mood, but hunger took first place right then. They joined the end of the unusually short line and pick up their tray's and utensils. Hawkeye looked around to see who was there.

"Hey," He nudged Trapper on the arm with his elbow, "Looks like Cohen and Bobbi are up early."

"Hm?" Trapper was in a daze.

"Over there you oaf, at the far table to the right." Hawkeye flicked his head in their direction.

"Oh."

"Any day now they are probably going to be cleared by HQ for active duty."

"Yeah and what does that mean to you!?" Trapper raised his voice.

Hawkeye backed off, "Yeesh didn't mean anything by it, just stating a point."

"Well keep your points to yourself."

They proceeded through the line in silence. Hawkeye could feel Trapper's wrath emanating from his being; something was wrong, _really_ wrong.

Trapper headed over to where Bobbi and Jack were sitting and reluctantly, Hawkeye followed. Hawkeye never really had a decent conversation with Bobbi, so he didn't have a clear idea of her character. What he heard about her from Trapper was positive, but what he heard others say contradictory to say the least. The other nurses took on the habit of complaining to him about Bobbi and Jack. Apparently, they refused any kind of aid and liked to be _very _solitary. Frequently nurses told Hawkeye that they would glance over in Jack and Bobbi's direction, and the two would be quite close to one another. Sometimes they would give each other hugs, and once Nurse Able even saw the two holding hands. Information like that churned Hawkeye's gut in fear that Bobbi was the adulterating type.

As for Hawkeye's opinion on Jack, it wasn't too high. The most contact he had, or wanted with him for that matter, was on a patient doctor level. Jack seemed quite cold, unemotional, quiet, stuck up and rude. His medical skills were probably as good as Frank's were…

"Good morning." Jack said to Trapper as Trapper sat down beside Bobbi.

"Morning, why are you guys up so early?"

"Major Burns woke us." Jack replied, "We need to report to his office soon for God only knows."

"Probably for assignments." Hawkeye cut in.

Jack stared at Hawkeye. To Hawkeye it seemed like Jack wanted to rip off his face. He just didn't understand why Jack looked so angry all the time.

"Major Houlihan will be there." Bobbi stated looking at her tray of yellow-grey eggs and hard sausages.

"Looks like the vacation is over then, probably going on duty starting tomorrow knowing those two weasels." Trapper replied looking at her hoping for some sort of response, but there was nothing. She showed him absolutely no emotion.

Sensing the tension between Bobbi and Trapper, Jack quickly finished his slop, "I'm done, we'd better get going Bobbi."

She nodded in acknowledgement, thankful for an excuse to leave the awkwardness. As she got up Trapper gently squeezed her arm and whispered to her, "Meet me in the Swamp later on after your meeting. I think we really need to talk about last night."

Bobbi nodded once more and walked away with Jack, not saying a word.

We Need To Talk

Four of the scariest words ever. Once they left the mess tent Jack stopped in the compound and slid his hand into hers on the sly. He could tell she was freaking out on the inside.

Hawkeye could see through the mosquito netting what was going on, but he couldn't hear their conversation. Trapper was completely oblivious to what was occurring outside.

"Don't be afraid of what he's going to say. He isn't going to shrug you away because of last night okay?" Jack said to Bobbi, wanting to make her realize that Trapper is around for the long haul, unlike like that two-timing slimy ass Klinger.

"I hope like hell your right Jack."

He gave her a little smile and hugged her, "I always am."

Bobbi broke the hug and playfully slapped him on his bicep.

"What was that for?" Jack said he put his arm in a protective fashion around Bobbi's shoulders.

"For being a wise ass. Also for spying on me and Trapper last night."

"What? I wasn't spy-"

"Stop while you're ahead Jack."

Jack chuckled, to think he thought he could of fooled her.

Hawkeye was watching revolted ... Just friends huh?

* * *

"Girls, are you decent in there?"

A chorus of "Yes Major's" erupted from the nurse's tent. Major Houlihan then stepped into the tent appearing very self-righteous.

"Is Able here?"

"Yes Mam."

"Kelley?"

"Yes Mam."

"Dixon?"

"Present."

"Good then, because I have an announcement for you three. Now I know this may not sit well with you, but space is just so limited. I want you to know right now that I had no other choice."

"Major are you splitting us up?" Able blurted out.

"No I am not. You are getting a new tent mate as of later on today." Margaret replied sternly.

"Where is she transferring from Major?" Kelley asked intrigued.

"Nowhere, Captain Morango will be joining you girls."

Grumbles were heard throughout the room. Nurse Able spoke up,"Aw Major, can't you put her somewhere else? Why does she have to be with us?"

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't want to live with that _person _any more than you girls do, but this is the only free bunk!"

"Alright Major." Able backed down grouchy.

Major Houlihan exited the tent satisfied that nobody threw something at her face like she expected.

"This is horrible! That Captain is such a you know what!" Kelley said upset.

"Oh I'm sure she will think that she owns the place now." Nurse Dixon added.

"Look on the bright side though, she will be in bed with Trapper seventy-five percent of the time, so we will only have to put up with her for a quarter of the time." Able said.

"You're forgetting about the ten percent of time she will be sleeping with Corporal Klinger!" Kelley added joking.

The three girls broke out in laughter.

"Oh but wait, wait, wait," Dixon put up her hand, "Your forgetting about the other ten percent of time she will be with Captain Cohen."

The nurses laughed even harder.

"So that will leave us with only five percent of bitch to live with!"

When he laughter started to simmer down, Able got a sadistic, bitchy look on her face, "But when she is here, let's make her want to not be."

The nurses looked at each other, silently agreeing to push Bobbi to the point of breaking so she could leave their tent... and maybe even the 4077th all together.

* * *

Bobbi and Jack were on their way to the office when Radar came on over the P.A, "Captains Morango and Cohen please report to the uh, report to my office on the double!"

As soon as Radar turned off the microphone, Jack and Bobbi came through the doors.

"Wowie, you guys really musta' boogied on over here!" Radar exclaimed with one hand slapped to his face in astonishment.

"Not really, but," Jack stopped himself when he saw what he had been waiting for, was on the floor by Radar's bed, "Holy cow Radar! Is that really my footlocker!"

Radar smiled, "Betcha' boots straps it is!"

Jack popped it open, "And it's actually all here! My stuff!"

Beside Jack's footlocker was Bobbi's footlocker which had a guitar case sitting beside it. A note was attached to the case.

"Hey your stuff is here too Bobbi!" Jack said now noticing the other footlocker, "Holy shit! You got a guitar sent here! To Korea?!" He couldn't believe it, a real guitar. If there was one thing he loved in the world more than anything else, it would be playing guitar.

"No I didn't…" Bobbi was really confused. She thought she left it behind in Germany for her friend Vinnie.

Jack tore off the note and read it out loud,

"_Dear Bobbi, _

_Her is all of your belongings including some of the stuff you left behind. Ex. Your GUITAR. Selfish as we can be, we couldn't just take your guitar. Nice to hear that you are off the front lines and at one of those M*A*S*H's. We were all delighted when we heard that. The dullness goes on over here in Germany. We all miss your personality, dedication and your lovely music around here. Also Vinnie wants to add that he is still sorry for your demotion.  
_

_With Love,_

_Vinne & Percy Franklin, Nancy Linus, Drew Simmerman, and Freddie Grizwald._

After he finished reading it he gave her a 'what the heck' look.

"I explain all that later." Bobbi said not really wanting to discuss Germany. You never know who might be ease dropping.

All of a sudden Frank burst through the office doors hitting Radar on the side, "Captains get in here! You're exactly forty-five seconds late!"

Bobbi and Jack both sighed and slowly walked into the office.

"Good luck guys." Radar mumbled under his breath, rubbing his sore thigh.

"Here goes nothing." Bobbi said to Jack as they entered Frank temporary office.

Frank was now behind Henry's desk, with his hands folded, and sitting stiffly upright. Major Houlihan was standing off to the right of Frank. Her hands were on her hips, with her chest puffed outwards. Her focus was dead set on Bobbi...

"I told you to get in here in my office one minute ago! What took so long?" Frank barked, loving every second of the supreme power bestowed upon him with this temporary command.

"Gee I don't know, maybe we stopped to pass some wind. Wouldn't want to stink up your office would be Frankie" Jack replied. Bobbi couldn't help but to let out a little snicker.

"Captain Morango!" Margaret yelled immediately. Nobody was disrespecting her man while he was in charge of the 4077th, "How is insulting a superior officer amusing?"

Bobbi raised an eyebrow and replied in a very snarky tone, "Nothing Mam."

What she really wanted to say was that, You wouldn't understand Major, given yours and Major Burns', _professional_ relationship...

"You! Little!" Margaret was so furious by Bobbi's tone, she was at a loss for words.

Surprisingly, Frank carried on calmly trying to avoid a nurse brawl, "Now, starting tomorrow, it is my decision as the temporary commanding officer that the two of you will be put on duty. Major, the duty roster please."

Major Houlihan obediently slapped a clipboard into Frank's outstretched hand.

"Um hmm… Uh huh… Cohen!" Frank called out like a Marine drill Sergeant, "You will have Post OP duty from 11:00 hours to 18:00 hours. Understood?" Jack didn't reply right away, "IS THAT CLEAR CAPTAIN?"

"Righty-O" He gave Frank a mock salute.

Frank grunted in disdain. Margaret switched the focus to Bobbi, "And you will be put on lab duty for the same hours tomorrow."

"Mhm."

"What was that?" Margaret exclaimed.

"Are you incompetent! Address Major Houlihan in a proper militaristic fashion!" Frank shouted.

"HEY!" Jack yelled scaring everybody including Bobbi. He walked up to the desk and grabbed Major Burns by the shirt collar, "You watch your tongue when talking to her. Understand?"

Petrified, Frank put his hands up in defeat, letting out a cowardly squeak. Thankfully the tension was broken with Radar bursting through the doors with a piece of paper.

"Here is the quarters list you requested Major."

"Dismissed Corporal." Margaret replied when Radar was already out the door. She didn't even realized that she didn't even call Radar for it, he just read her mind as usual.

"Captain Morango, you will be sharing quarters with Nurses Able, Dixon, and Nakahara. Understood Captain?"

Bobbi was so mad she didn't reply. How the how the hell could she live with those women? She put her hands behind her back to hide her clenched fists.

"_Yes_ Mam."

"And sadly you will be in the Swamp Cohen." Frank added. As if Jack didn't already figure that one out.

"Do you know which tent to take your stuff to Captain?" Margaret asked.

"Yes Major."

Both of them then hastily exited the room, not waiting to be dismissed.

* * *

Bobbi was shaking in her socks, but yet, she put on a composed appearance. All of this because of Trapper uttered those four words. We need to talk.

She knocked on the door of the Swamp. Trapper was sitting by the still in his yellow bathrobe reading a book. He looked up from his book to the door, and immediately put it down and opened the door when he saw who it was. He motioned for Bobbi to go and sit down on his cot. Just like the night before, Trapper sat so their knees were touching and he wrapped his hands around hers, but he didn't speak. He just stared into her eyes, savoring every moment of it.

After what seemed like an eternity Bobbi opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when Trapper squeezed her hands even tighter.

"Don't move. Just stay there." Trapper said softly.

Bobbi didn't know what to do. Trapper didn't look mad. He looked… concerned. Finally he spoke,

"Please don't ever run again."

"I," She got stopped by Trapper again.

"Don't. I need you Bobbi. I need you here. Here with me." He was searching her face, delving into her eyes for some sort of emotion. Yet again there was nothing. Bobbi just sat there and blinked at him.

The truth is that she froze. She stopped all thought process. Something Nikolai once told her long ago came to mind. If you face a great terror and it throws a curve ball at you and you can't hit out of the park; stop. Halt yourself and all emotions. Don't give into yourself. This will baffle the threat. Keep on baffling it until you can act on with dignity and composure. This is crucial. Whether the following outcome be prosperous, or fateful in demise, act on with that composure so you know you did the best you could.

Bobbi took in a deep breath and did just that. "Trapper, there are a lot of awful things I have done and witnessed in my lifetime. A lot of bad things have happened to me as well... It seems like a lot of the people I loved left me. At night, when normal people are supposed to gain solace in sleep, I often relive my time and experiences with those people. Those… those nightmares haunt me, they keep fear alive…The fear of loving and leaving."

"Bobbi..." Trapper didn't know what to say.

"Years of my life have been spent running away Trapper. When I get scared, it is second nature for me to want to run now. I don't know if I can ever change that, it's probably a permanent thing. I've seen things and felt pain I never thought possible, but, I do try to get over it. Sometimes though, the flood gates open and the pain I felt comes back. I need to run away because the chance of it happening again, the pain, it's all too real Trapper. Being here in Korea, in war, doesn't help things either." She seemed to be talking to herself now, "It's the same god damned war all over again. That's why I ran last night. I ran away because I care so much about you."

Trapper just couldn't understand. He stood up and poured himself a drink. Bobbi watched him carefully, trying to gauge his body language. His tense neck and shoulders indicated he was agitated, but his relaxed face suggested that he was pondering what she just said to him.

In fact he was agitated. Why the hell couldn't she just tell him what happened to make her the way she is. Doesn't Bobbi trust him? And what did she mean about the same war, but just a different continent...? He thought back to the night he was with Klinger waiting for her to wake up. When he brought up the second world war Klinger got very defensive about Bobbi.

"I'm so scared Trapper."

Trapper immediately spun around, shocked by her remark.

"Because I love you too Trapper…"

He twitched his lips and put down his drink by the still. He sat beside her once more. He looked at her, now understanding...

Don't let me fall for you.

* * *

A/N: Part 24! I know im a meanie by leaving everything up in the air! Please review!


	25. Not a Great Day at the 4077th

I take off my heels and put on my fuzzy pink slippers. God I love those, they are just so, fluffy. Who would have thought that _Igor _of all people would be my saving grace. He graciously stepped in and took over my KP duty. He never said why he did, but who cares! For the first time in weeks I have an afternoon to myself! Today Maxwell Klinger is a man free from the wrath of Major Frank Burns! My form of celebration I think will be a nap. I go and change into some fatigues and lay down. But down something looks funny, my foot locker, the lock is popped off.

Quickly I get up and fling it open. Every single thing has been rummaged through. Sure people around here are slime balls, but still, look though a guy foot locker with his personal stuff in it? Probably was Majors Burns and Houlihan again looking for whatever they keep looking for.

So much for having an afternoon nap.

I pick up my violated foot locker and dump all of the stuff onto my cot. I start separating it into three piles. The first pile is comprised of Bobbi's letters, the second pile is photos, and the last pile is comprised of my journals and notebooks. I really shouldn't keep all of this stuff. I am a married man now. But honestly, I can't give it up. These keepsakes are some of my fondest and worst memories. I take some rubber bands out of my junk drawer in my dresser, sit down on my cot and begin sorting the letters.

November of 40', the first month Bobbi was away. She didn't choose to go into the army. We got drunk one night and were loitering by some guy's car in the rich part of Toledo. Really we were just sitting on the hood of this stupid black Cadillac, joking rather loudly about stealing it. Hell if we wanted to we probably could have done it, we were one hell of a team back in the day. The cops ended up getting called. I managed to get away in time, but Bobbi tripped over the curb. She didn't get away in time, and got charged with attempted auto theft.

The judge was good buddies with her Father, knew he was a military man, so instead of locking up his daughter, he put Bobbi in an military disciplinary program for girls. A new sort of program where they take these girls, give them the basics of nursing and ship them off to god only knows where.

I remember the day she told me the news outside of the Toledo city courthouse. She was so calm when she told me, but after, she broke down balling. Bobbi was petrified, she said she didn't want to leave me. She was scared I would leave her once she was shipped off. I promised her that I'd be waiting when she returned, no matter how long. I swore I would never break that promise. Funny how things change…

Sighing, I decide to look through the photo albums. I take one and open it. The first picture is Bobbi at the Toledo station when she shipped off. Her hair was pulled up into a high, tight bun. She was in her class A. I remember her complaining that the olive drab washed her face out. But I though it highlighted her hair and accentuated her eyes. We spent twenty minutes that day kissing goodbye. It's a kiss imprinted in my memory.I had no clue that it would be the last time I would be able to touch her for years…

A knock comes from the door and startles me, "Who is it?"

"It's Radar Klinger!"

I roll my eyes, "What is it?"

"You got a stateside phone call."

"Who is it?"

"Your wife Klinger."

HOLY TOLEDO. Laverne. I totally forgot about her. I haven't written in like two weeks, "Coming Radar!"

I get up, take a blanket to cover the stuff on my cot and put on a housecoat and rush out of my tent following Radar back to his office.

"Yeah Sparky, yup we're ready now."

Radar hands me the phone and leaves the room so I can have some privacy.

"Hello?"

"Maxwell Q. Klinger I want the truth now!"

Uh oh, Laverne is furious, "What are you talking about pumpkin?"

"Don't be coy with me! I know she is there!"

"Who?" I try to play it dumb, knowing that she means Bobbi.

"HER!"

"Erm…"

"Honey, Martin Shepard, that roofer from 69th Avenue got wounded and came through your unit. He saw you sitting with _her_. He told his wife Lynn, who has coffee with Beatrice, who told her sister Annette who told me that bitch Bobbi Corrigan was assigned to your unit. Consider this a warning Max. Next I hear of you having ANY kind of contact with _her_ you can consider me a long gone."

She hangs up the phone with a slam. Whoops.

* * *

"Here let me help." Jack says as he picks up my foot locker for me.

I pick up my guitar case and we head off to nurse country. The moment I have been dreading… "Thank you."

I walk beside him, our pace slow. He knows I don't want to go in there. All those women hate me already. "You're lucky." I mumble to him.

"Why do you say that?"

"You don't have to live with three people and pretend to like them, even though you know they hate you as much as you hate them, just so you can survive your day without clocking somebody in the face."

Jack chuckles, "Maybe not three people, but one for sure."

"Who is this one? Hawkeye?"

"Right on the money."

I knew there was tension between the two but I didn't think it was _that_ bad. I guess Hawkeye's judgmental stares precede more than just the likes of me. What his problem is, I do not know.

"But," Jack continues, "At least Trapper is alright."

"What about Frank?"

"Frank is just amusement."

I smile, but then we reach the cursed tent, I stop and re-adjust my grip the guitar case. Jack looks at me and I nod, then bravely knock on hell's gate.

"Who is it?"

Kelley, her voice is so irritating, so fake sounding.

"It's Captain Morango." I holler out, attempting to sound friendly. Scrambling ensues inside until Able opens the door. She tilts back in shock when she sees Jack standing with me. But then corrects her posture and beckons me in. Jack follows my lead.

"Where shall I set this?" He asks.

"Over there is your bunk Captain Morango." Kelley points to the bottom bunk, on the left side of the tent.

Jack goes and sets down my footlocker on the bed. I carefully set down my guitar case beside. All of their eyes are on me, I can feel it. What are they expecting? That all of a sudden Jack and I are going to turn to one another in passions heat, and make-out before their eyes, just so they have some more juicy gossip to spread around camp?

"Would you mind helping me move my things into the Swamp Bobbi?" Jack says breaking the thick silence. I nod at him and we high-tail it out to there fast.

After we are out ear shot I speak, "If that wasn't awkward I don't know what was."

"I'd sure say."

We enter Radar's office. He is nowhere around. Jack picks up his footlocker and we leave once more.

"So, how was your talk with Trapper?" He asks quietly in Russian so ease droppers can't understand.

Shit, I was hoping he wouldn't ask. How did it go he asks? Well it was bad. I don't know if he is mad at me or what is going on. I just got up and said that I needed to help Jack with something but I'll stop by later.

"It went good."

"Good just good?"

"Yup."

He looks at me with that 'tell me the truth' look of his.

"Really!" I reply.

"Okay then, whatever you say."

Seems like he doesn't believe me, but whatever. I go ahead and open the door to the Swamp for him. Jack goes and plops down his footlocker on the spare bunk across from Trapper's. The place looks like a garbage dump. Beer cans scattered throughout, crumbs of various inedible food particles line the floor. One of Hawkeye's nudist magazines is somehow wedged into the stovepipe. Dirty socks seem to make a straight line from Hawkeye's bed over to Trapper's. And there is an athletic supporter hanging out of Frank's bible…

"Sure is... pleasing…"

"Oh yes that's for sure." Jack replies monotone. We look at each other and start laughing. he sets his footlocker down on the unoccupied cot parallel to Trapper's.

"How on Earth are you going to handle living with Frank?"

"I think as annoying as it will be; it will be fun to watch."

"Indeed."

"Hey," Jack goes and opens his foot locker, "While I am thinking of it, I held onto some things I think you should have." After rummaging he pulls out an envelope.

I take the envelope and open it up. There are two pictures inside. One is of me and Anne. I am wearing Nikolai's coat and have a scarf wrapped around my head. Anne is wearing a civilian males coat with a toque. My right leg up on an old barrel and Anne's left leg to mirror me. We both have a rifle in hand. Then the second picture is of Nikolai playing his violin.

It was in Czechoslovakia where we met up with an old friend of Nikolai's, who he said helped him travel to America when he fled the U.S.S.R. in the twenties. I forget what his friend's name was, but he housed us up in the attic for the winter since it snowed so much in 44'. Of course this house has to be in the middle of nowhere.

There were a ton of instruments we discovered stored up in the attic, a few guitars, an old upright piano, and a violin and a bass. Apparently the former occupants of the house were musicians before his friend bought the place. There were trunks upon trunks of stuff they left behind. Including the camera Jack used to take the photos.

"How did you get these developed?"

Jack smiles, "I don't know about you, but after my name was cleared by the Army they returned all my possessions surprisingly. I wrapped the film in seven layers of cloth, the film survived that entire time."

"Do you have more pictures?"

"Somewhere in here." Jack stares the mess in his footlocker.

"I would love to see the rest when you find them."

"Of course," He sits down beside me, and points to the photograph of Nikolai in my hand, "Remember when we found that violin hidden behind the piano? He just grabbed the case, sat down at the table, opened it up, greased the bow, and started playing Farther Along."

"It was so beautiful…" I get goose-bumps thinking about that moment. It's one of my favorite memories of Nikolai. He never told us that he could play. He never really told us much about himself. He liked show us instead of telling us.

"We owe our lives to him." Jack stated somberly.

"God bless him wherever he is."

Jack nods. A question has been in my mind for awhile, if Jack wasn't executed, was Nikolai? I want to ask, but if the answer is grim, it is better not to know…

"I just wonder what happened to that violin." Jack states.

"Well, actually…"

He looks up at me hopeful. His black curly hair falls out of place and he brushes it aside with his fingers.

"After I took the service bargain, they led me to this storage house where all my stuff along with others was for the time being. Your stuff was there too, I guess they pardoned me before you. Anyways when the MP wasn't looking I grabbed the case out of Nikolai's pack and threw in my own stuff. "

"Where is it now?"

"In my foot locker, with a bunch of padding around so it won't get damaged."

I hear the door open and turn my head to see Hawkeye, who was clearly not paying attention to Jack and I. Jack leans in and whispers in my ear, "Tonight, behind the motor pool, bring it, I'll bring the guitar and let's have some fun for once."

A huge smile cracks across my face, and I leave, letting Jack claim his territory while I'll go claim my own.

* * *

"Making yourself at home I see?" Hawkeye says to me lying down on his bunk.

"Sure."

"You and the Captain have a date tonight or something?" Hawkeye asks casually.

"No. No we don't."

"Just thought I heard that when she left, that's all."

"Nope."

"Uh huh… interesting." He mumbles something else I can't make out. Tonight cannot come fast enough.

* * *

As I get closer to the tent I can hear them talking.

"I can't believe she had the nerve to bring him in here." Able says.

"I can, did you see the way the Captain was looking at her." Dixon replies.

"I sure they went to the Swamp to be alone." Kelley says.

I choose that opportunity to make my presence known. When I open the door the three all pretend to be doing something. Can't help but to roll my eyes. I go over to my bunk, not saying a word and set down the envelope with the pictures inside it.

"What's that?" Kelley asks noticing it.

"Nothing." I reply.

She doesn't say anything back. The tension is twelve feet thick in here.

"Your drawer in the dresser is the fourth one Captain." Dixon says flipping through a magazine.

"Thank you." Why are they talking to me…?

I shove my footlocker aside for the time being under my bunk and pick up my guitar. I note the guys from the base taped on it comes flying off, and lands right to Kelley's feet. She dives for it before I can.

"Who's this from?"

"Just some friends." I extend out my hand for her to give it back.

"_Dear Bobbi, _

_Here is all of your stuff including some of the stuff you left behind. Ex. Your GUITAR. Selfish as we can be, we couldn't just take your guitar. Nice to hear that you are off the front lines and at one of those M*A*S*H's. The dullness goes on over here in Germany. We all miss your personality, dedication and your music lovely around here. And Vinnie wants to add that he is still sorry for your demotion._

_With Love,_

_Vinne & Percy Franklin, Nancy Linus, Drew Lotwell, and Freddie Grizwald." _

Of course she reads it out loud.

"Oh so you were stationed in Germany?" She asks.

"Yes."

"For how long?" Her voice is so irritating…

"Three and a half years."

"What department?" Able cuts in, stopping her makeup application.

"Air Force."

"Where were you stationed? I spent a few years on an Air Force Base in Germany."

"You wouldn't have heard of it, it was in the middle of nowhere." I reply disinterested in this interrogation.

"Oh were you with the 4955th?" Able asks again.

"Yes, actually."

"Wow, I heard you guys did good work with the air lift in 48'. I had a friend there, she said even the nurses had to help load the planes and other stuff. Weren't you guys on like twenty-four to forty-eight hour shifts?"

"It was actually like three days awake three days of sleep."

"Kind of sounds like here." Kelley says.

"Mhm." Dixon replies.

"No, not really." Crap, that wasn't supposed to come out. I can never seem to keep my rude comments to myself.

"And how would you know Captain, you've never had an OR session here. It's more difficult that throwing flour into a B-52." Kelley states agitated.

I won't let nobody put down the work we did there. We saved those people's lives. Men died on those long routes to Berlin. Men who shouldn't of died.

I stand up and turn around so I am face to face with Kelley. "What are you implying Lieutenant?" I ask cool.

"Oh nothing Captain." She tries to play it innocent.

"No, to me it sounds like you were trying to say that you think I don't have any capability in an OR."

"How can I know, I've never seen you operate before Captain."

"Besides," Dixon crawls down from her bunk above me and joins in, "You have no right to judge the harshness of a M*A*S*H."

"You will soon find out Captain, there are responsibilities here, more than just running around with the doctors." Able interjects.

I glare at her and just return to my unpacking before I blow my cork. I pop open my foot locker and remove the top layer of cotton padding to reveal the old violin case. Without thinking I pull it out and open it up. There is no damage thank god.

"What do you have there?" Able asks.

"None of your business."

"Looks like a violin." Able remarks.

"My father had a violin that looked exactly like that one!" Dixon shouts like a little school girl. She basically mows me over and picks it up.

"Put that down!" I shout instinctively almost at the top of my lungs.

Dixon jumps in fright and she drops the violin. It land on its back with a crackling smash. An awkward silence ensues. I pick up the instrument and flip it over. The back seems okay but the neck is bent and a few strings broke.

"I'm so sorry!" Dixon gasps with her hands over her gaping mouth.

My blood is boiling, "You stupid bitch!" I lunge forward and swing my fist,

"Ladies, ladies calm down!" Out of nowhere Hawkeye steps in between us before I can hit her.

I inhale sharply, look at Hawkeye staring at me, look at the other frightened nurses and then leave the tent, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

Normally, after a walk as long as this one, my feet would be killing me. But too much is on my mind to notice. How do I show Bobbi that I really do care? I mean, I love her, there is no doubt. She is all I can think about. But I need to find a way for her to let me into her heart. I realized this morning I realized that she has a wall built up. I shake my head as I enter the Swamp. Jack's unpacking, setting his stuff here and there. He turns around when he hears me enter.

"Bored already I see."

"Uh yeah sure." He answers.

"You don't sound too thrilled about what a pest test this is." I say sitting down on my cot taking off my boots.

"I'm thinking the rats may grow on me."

"Let's hope so." I reply disinterested taking off my boots in the chair by the still and rub my feet.

"Trapper I've wanted to have a discussion with you." Jack says more serious to my surprise, making me look up from my aching feet.

"What is it?"

"I just want to get this across. So I am going to say it as bluntly as I can. Are you serious about Bobbi?"

"Of course I am."

"Are you really though?"

"Yes! I really, really do care about her."

"Okay you care about her. But do you love her?"

"I do. I honest to god do."

Jack stops and thinks for a second, "That's all I needed to hear. But let me tell you this Trapper. If Bobbi ever is upset in the slightest way, and it is because of you, you will have me to answer to. Understood?"

"Understood." Wow, feels like the interrogation I got from Louise's Father when she first brought me around…

I shake my head and reach for the divorce papers that came in. I put this off for two long. I'm going to get see my girls so why not.

"Is this proof enough I'm serious?" I say walking over to Frank's desk and grab a pen. I flip to the last page, and without hesitation sign my John F. X. McIntyre on the dotted line. "As of now, I am no longer a married man."

Jack gives me a little smirk, "That's more like it." He says with a southern draw.

"I can promise you Cohen, I will try to never hurt her. I better go find Radar to send these off to Boston."

All of a sudden the little squirt barges in,

"Here the envelope for the legal papers you asked for earlier, Trapper." Radar says shoving them into my hands while looking in his mail sack. The shrimp vanished faster than he appeared.

I look at the brown envelope then to Jack.

He raises an eyebrow, "Instant Corporal."

* * *

I go and get a cup of coffee. Good thing the Mess is deserted. I take a table near the wall, I just need to sit here, and calm down. I wish I didn't have such a bad temper. It's seems like the only thing I inherited from my Father was a short fuse.

Man, what a day, get woken up by Frank Burns, can't even eat breakfast because its so awkward, then go and listen to Major Burns and Houlihan some more, tell Trapper that I love him so much that it scares me and that leaves him speechless. Then I move into a viper pit and almost punch out Dixon… and it's not even 17: 00 hours. I just rest my head in my arms on the table and close my eyes. Being at an aid station would be a hell of a lot easier right now. All I would do I help stabilize patients, do the odd stitching when necessary, and to and maybe get to some sleep or write a song for a few hours…

"Hey!" A strong hand shakes my shoulder harshly.

I lift up my head with sleep in my eyes, I must have dozed off. I turn around to see Hawkeye.

"What do you want?" I ask grumpy. He is the last person I want to see right now.

"Why the hell did you try to punch Lieutenant Dixon?" He is really angry.

"Because she asked for it Captain." I spit back, "Why the hell do you care anyways, it's none of your business."

"She says you went at her for no reason. She is really shaken up right now you know. Crying and everything."

"I have my reasons." This is too ridiculous, I get up and push past him.

"Don't you walk away." All of a sudden, he tugs me back by my forearm. I stumble over the tables bench and fall backwards, hitting my head onto the table. A rush of pain makes me shout out.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." Hawkeye held out his hand, instantly forgetting his previous anger.

Hot tears are running down my face. I want to get up but my head hurts too much. This feeling of helplessness is all too familiar to me. The back of my head stings, I place my shaking hand on the area, when I bring it to my face there is wet, slick blood. My breath comes in gasps because I am crying so hard. I look at my blood stained hand, then up at Hawkeye who has a shocked look on his face. The next thing I know the mess doors fling open Max rushes up to me. He immediately bends down and looks at me, with the same wary look he had when he would find me after my Father was finished with me.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I just, and then she fell and, are you alright Bobbi?" Hawkeye was freaking out.

Funny the different was people deal with stress or an unexpected situation. Some people scream and yell, others back away, others blabber on like Hawkeye or some just go hysterical. Kind of like Anne when the guards drug her out to the wall. Something snapped in her head. She allowed the cold, the sickness, the starvation to get to her. She went crazy, pretending we were Germans, or Polish, or whatever finally got to her and took over. In the end, it got her killed. Funny how things work out… If she was quiet like me, maybe she would still be alive. And Jack wouldn't be lonely.

"Bobbi!" I snap out of my fog and see Max looking at me, "Your head is bleeding."

"Oh yeah…" My voice is faint.

Hawkeye is looking over Max's shoulder staring at me wided eyed.

"You son of bitch get out of here!" Max grabs Hawkeye by the collar and I look away, not wanting to know if he punched him or not. I hear Hawkeye leave and Max kneels back down to me. "Here take this," He takes off his purple and white neck scarf gently presses it against my head, "Looks like you may need a stitch or two Bobbi."

"It's fine Max." I state plainly. I don't want a fuss to be caused the pain is starting to subside. Trapper is on Post OP right now.

Max understands, we got this routine down pat. No fuss, if I ever need medical help, it was done discretely. I sigh and stand up slowly with the help of Max's hand. Like a gentleman he wraps his arm around my waist to support me. But yet he slides his hand up and arm onto my opposite hand and entwines his fingers in mine as we walk to the door. In the compound nobody notices Max and I walking. You think they would though. Me holding a purple and white striped scarf to the back of my head, being escorted by a hairy Lebanese man in a peach sun dress in low black heels. Never thought I'd see the day when I'm the one in pants and he'd be the one in the dress…

He opens the door to his tent for me and leads me to the bed and I sit down. His hand sliding away from my waist gives me that warm fuzzy feeling. It always did. Max's touch is so light and tender, still is. I can't lie. I have long for it. Longed for his kisses, his warm embraces, and his thick black hair I used to run my fingers through when we cuddled. He acts so distant and crazy now in Korea, like he isn't affectionate about anybody or anything. But I know it's just a cover up. Max is the kind of person who wears his heart on his sleeve and will do anything for the people he loves.

I go and sit down on the foot of his cot and Max sits beside me so our bodies our touching. He slinks his hand up and around my hand holding the scarf to my head.

"Here let me see." He whispers guiding my hand away. "Well it looks like it's stopped bleeding, but I'm pretty sure you need stitches."

"I'm fine Max." My voice wavers as he moves he hand from head down to rubbing back.

"What happened?"

"It was just an accident… I got scared, that's all."

"I know." He goes from rubbing my back to holding my hand. "I heard your shout and needed to make sure you are were okay Bobbi."

I don't want to, I shouldn't, but I can't help but feel happy. He just told me in his own way that he still cares. Gradually, I can feel him lean in close to me. He whispers in my ear,

"I'm going to go get Trapper to come here to fix you up. I'll be right back Darling."

He kisses me softly on the cheek and leaves before I can say anything. Darling… Max hasn't called me that years… It makes me sad to think about it now, but he always used to call me darling. I was his darling and he was mine.

I remember I day he came and visited me in the hospital in Britain after the war. We went for a walk in the garden behind the main complex. There was this one path that led to a gazebo on a hill that over looked a pond. It looked just like the pond behind the family home in Tennessee I grew up in. Max led me to the gazebo and then stopped. He pulled me as near as possible and just held onto me for dear life, and I to him. It seemed like we were there for a half an hour, only listening to each others breathing. Finally he put his lips by my ears and whispered that he promises that forever he'll be my darling until the day he dies. And after, if he is called home before me, he will find a hill overlooking a lush green valley and find himself a big willow tree like the one in back in Tennessee to wait under, until he sees me. And then we can be reunited once more in the presence of God.

A piece of paper catches my eye underneath the bed blanket. I pull it out. Summer 48' is written on the back. I flip it over. It's a picture of me taken at home in Tennessee when I went on leave. In the picture I'm wearing a knee length, fitted cotton dress. For once my hair is down and curled. I'm posing on a huge rock by the pond out back behind the house. Sitting here, thousands of miles away that time and place seems like only a dream.

I don't notice the tears rolling down my cheeks until Max returns with Trapper.

"Oh my god." Trapper mutters as he sees me.

I feel guilty almost. He thinks I'm crying because of the cut on my head… if only…

"Do you need anything?" Max asks lingering by the door with his head held low.

"No we are good Klinger." Trapper answers knelt down looking at me. It's almost like he is annoyed by Max being here in his own tent.

"Alright." He exits the tent leaving me and Trapper alone. Trapper waits for a second before he speaks, "What happened sweetie?"

"I was walking away from an argument with Hawkeye in the Mess tent, over something stupid when he grabbed my arm and I lost my balance, tripped, fell, and hit my head on the corner of the table and cut it."

Instinctively Trapper gets up and yells making me jump, "Hawkeye grabbed at you and made you fall!"

"It was an accident…" My voice trails off scared.

He see that he startled me, "I'm sorry baby." He lowers his voice back down and gets out the necessary things for stitches.

"Here I'll move to the chair." I motion with my head over to the flimsy fold up chair Max using when he sews.

"No it's okay." He crawls on the bed and situates himself behind me with one leg dangling off the edge and the other he cradled around me, "This is going to sting a bit." He moves my hair away from the cut. I sharply inhale as he swabs it with alcohol. I can feel Trapper tense up behind me.

"I'm sorry Bobbi. Just a few more seconds of pain."

The next thing I know the stitches are over with and he places a bandage on the area. I turn around to face him. The look is in his eye again. The one he had before he told me he loved me.

"Thank you Trapper. I'm sorry."

"No don't be sweetie, it wasn't your fault." He brushes my cheek with his thumb in that certain way that drives me crazy.

"Bobbi about before-"

Suddenly Max comes bursting in and we both stand up. He realizes that he interrupted and looked at his feet. "O.R needs you on the double Captain McIntyre." Max leaves right away.

"I'll find you later Bobbi" He kisses quickly me and runs out of the tent.

I don't think this day could get any more rotten. I sigh and leave Max's tent after a few moments and head to the Swamp to find Jack. When I get there he looks right at home sitting in the black chair beside the still. Martini on the table and strumming is on the guitar.

"Can I come in?"

He cuts the chord he was playing short, puts down the guitar, and opens the door for me.

"What happened to you? You look like shit." He says with a confused look on his face.

"Don't ask." I going to the still and pouring myself a drink.

"Alright. You sure?" Jack says standing with his black curly hair falling in his and his hands in his pants pockets.

I pause for a second, turn to face him and chug my drink. Wiping the excess gin from my face I sit down on Trappers bunk. "You want to know, okay here's a long story short. Lieutenant Dixon broke Nikolai's violin, I tried to punch her. Pierce stopped me, after I go to the mess tent, argue with Pierce whom ends up grabbing me. I trip and rip open my scalp. It scared me like when my Father used to beat the shit out of me after he'd been drinking. Let's proceed to me crying like a baby when Max came to help me. I ended up finding an old picture of me in his tent from 48'. This morning I told Trapper that I love him so much that it scares me, which obviously freaked him out. _And_ on top of it all I such a fucking headache so are you just going to stand there or are you going to pour me another drink, pick up that guitar and start playing, or do I have to?"

Jack just stands there, wide eyed and dumbfounded for a second. He blinks, "And I thought I was having a bad day."

I stare at him, "Your hair is in your face you know."

He shakes his head, swipes his hair back into place, and pours me another martini. I grab it from him as he sits back down in the chair.

"How much damage is done to the violin?"

"Not too bad, it's fixable. I am going to wire my Uncle in Tennessee tomorrow for some strings and a new neck. I can do it myself."

"That's good." He chugs his martini and sighs, "I think, I mean it's been so long, since we have you know. I never thought I could sing again with you. I think we should for the first song, it's only right. I haven't played it since. But now that I'm with you… It was our song" His voice fades away.

"For Nikolai, and Anne I whisper."

Jack set down his glass and picks up my guitar and starts to play. I squeeze my martini glass, feeling the slow, sweet, wholesome melody.

"Tempted and tried we're oft' made to wonder

Why it should be thus all the day long

While there are others living about us

Never molested, though in the wrong

Farther along we'll know more about it

Farther along we'll understand why

Cheer up my brother live in the sunshine

We'll understand it all by and by

When death has come and taken our loved ones

Leaving our homes so lonely and drear

Then do we wonder how others prosper

Living so wicked year after year

Farther along we'll know more about it

Farther along we'll understand why

Cheer up my brother live in the sunshine

We'll understand it all by and by"

Our voices end in perfect harmony as he hits the cadence which rings for near a minute it seems.

"Amen."

"Amen." Jack echoes, "I think I need another drink."

"Me too."

"Bobbi?" He asks with his back to me at the still. I know he's hiding the fact that he's crying.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what happened to Anne?"

My gut tightens, I bite my lip and lie, "No, no I don't…"

* * *

"If there's any further complications come and get me. I'll be dieing in the Swamp."

"Right Doctor."

I throw my cap and mask into the laundry bin, put my watch back on and walk into the compound. I walk slowly back to the compound enjoying the warm sunshine on my face. I stop though, something strange is going on; I hear music and singing.

"Something wrong Trapper?" Father Mulcahy stops to talk to me.

"You hear that too Father?"

He chuckles deeply in his priestly fashion, "Yes, its Captain's Cohen and Moragno in the Swamp. Quite good isn't it?"

"Yeah it is Father."

"If you excuse me Trapper I'm on my way to go bless the new four seater officers' latrine."

"Of course Father." I wave him by. Four seater latrines… what's next. I start on my way again until I hear Hawk call my name.

"Trapper wait up!"

I turn around and wait for him to catch up with me, "What's up?" I'm kind of scared; he has a serious look on his face for once.

"Do you know how Bobbi is doing?"

"It wasn't that bad of a cut." I reply ticked off, why would those two be arguing? They have barely spoke ten words to each other this whole time.

He runs in front of me to stop me frantic, "Are you sure? I mean is she okay emotionally."

"Well I think so! I had to run to O.R before we could talk! Why are you so concerned?" I can hear the Bostonian accent coming out full and thick in my voice.

"Trap, it was an accident you know."

"Yeah I know." I sigh. Where is he going with this? Now I'm starting to get scared…

"The way she looked at me. She was absolutely terrified of what I was going to do. I didn't mean for her to fall."

"Terrified?"

"I've never seen anything like it before. I think she thought I was going to hit or something Trapper."

"But she told me she knew you didn't mean to." This is weird.

"Please, I got to go on Post OP but tell Bobbi for me that I'm really sorry."

"Right."

"Thank buddy." And he heads off to Post Op.

I wonder why she got so scared… Putting the thought out of my mind I follow the sound of the music to the Swamp. I walk in and Bobbi and Jack stop singing whatever the song was. Sounded like a old country one. I don't much about that type of music.

"Trapper." Jack acknowledges me.

Bobbi just gives me a weak smile.

Jack sets the guitar down "Uh well I got to go to the latrine, that time of the day." He gets up and leave but not before giving me a wink.

"Bobbi can we talk? I got interrupted before."

"Sure."

She seems in a lot better spirits than a few hours ago that's for sure. I sit down beside her on my cot so I can wrap my arms around her and hold her as tight and as near as possible.

"Bobbi."

She looks so beautiful with her hair down and flowing. I reach out run my fingers through the long strands.

"Yes?" She gives me the looks that caught my eye the very first time we met. The one where her eyes widen and give off a sparkle, and her mouth opens a tiny bit, just enough to offer an opportunity to kiss her softly.

"Bobbi, I've been thinking about it all day. No matter what, I know deep down in my heart we were meant to meet here in this, this cesspool called Korea, in this dump. I've been deliriously happy since we've been together. The way I'm feeling, it's so strong. Bobbi I need you. I love you so, so much Bobbi. And so I ask you to please trust me. I promise to take care of you."

She bites her lower lip, "Trapper."

"Hm?" I'm lost in her eyes that are full of passion. She inches closer into me so her one leg is slight touching mine driving me crazy. Bobbi put one hand on my face and with the other runs her long nimble fingers through my hair.

"I love you. And I promise I will trust you. If I try to run away, catch me and I won't go anywhere."

"I love you Bobbi Morango." I whisper in her ear before I kiss her on the cheek and make my way over to her mouth. My hands move up and down her back in a rhythmic motion. A soft moan vibrates from her throat as my lips descend downwards from her mouth, to the caressing the crook of her neck. Her warmth ignites my whole body it seems into a passion driven state. I cradle her head and slowly lean her back flat onto the bed. Our legs intertwine and our kissing gets fiercer. She moves her hand all over my back and get caught in my thick curls. I stop for a moment.

"Bobbi."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for staying."

* * *

"As we danced to the waltz of the wind- Whoopies!"

I turn to see a very drunk Klinger, fallen to the ground. I go and help him up.

"You alright Klinger?"

"Well what d-do you mean Father? I'm a just a okey dokey! I didn't even feel the ground when it came up and hit me!"

"Right my Son. Here let me walk you back to your tent." He is really toasted!

"Aren't we there Father?"

"No Klinger were just outside the Officers Club."

"Well in that case help me to my tent."

"Uh huh."

"It's our song you know, the Waltz of the Wind."

"Right Klinger."

When I left the parish the Philadelphia for Korea, never did I think I would be escorting a Lebanese man, in a satin turquoise evening gown, through a dusty, dry, deserted compound at eleven o'clock at night.

"Do you want to know s-s-something Daddio? Do you wanna know why I'm sloshed tonight?" Klinger exclaims when we reach his tent.

"If you want to share…" Oh dear...

"You see I tried to drink her away tonight but it d-didn't work. Now she's here and I lost her to another man. Bobbi ill' never pick me over him. A rich fancy doctor from Boston! Did I mention he's rich?"

"Uh I believe so Klinger, yes."

"I love her Father! We were supposed to wait for each other you know. Yuppers under a big williow tree. Just like the ones on the home in Tennessee! Did I tell you that after the last war that was previous to this one we were going to get married and live there?"

"I think you better go ahead and get to bed Klinger."

"But I had to go a cheat with Laverne! Now I might be losing her, her… him… no Laverne is definitely a herimerhimher!"

"Uh huh, well you better."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Francis but I have to stop our conversation now. I'm got to go pass out now."

And he's gone… I'm way too tired to process this right now, but things are starting to make sense. Come heck or holy water I'm going to get to the bottom this and help Klinger…

* * *

A/N: Okay okay I didn't die. Just started another chapter, got stuck wrote this one, work blah blah blah.

And yes I know Instant Corporal is from the show but it's like my favorite line! Gets me every time! Anyways please review! And once again sorry for any errors! I do try my best to get them all!


	26. OR

When Radar pressed his lips to the mouthpiece of that wretched bugle, almost all were still fast asleep at the 4077th, everybody except Bobbi that is. It wasn't that she was in a tent with three women she couldn't stand. But it was the fact that when she and Trapper said goodbye last night, Radar informed both of them that a whole lot of casualties were expected by supper time tomorrow.

It'd had been almost a full year since she was in an O.R. She didn't know if she still had the necessary technique anymore. Bobbi never wanted to be nurse. It bothered her seeing people suffer. Or rather used to. Pain is just pain. Blood is just blood. And death is just death.

Nothing more than that.

At the air force base in Germany, there was only ever one American surgeon assigned at a time. For most of the duration that she was there, the surgeon was a fat, loud mouthed dimwit called Colonel Bart Graves. Besides the irony of his surname, Colonel Graves was also one to lean on the bottle. He botched more than one ingrown toenail operation that's for sure.

While the other nurses scrambled out of bed and got dressed for formation Bobbi took her time.

"Captain you better hurry it up, Major Houlihan will have you for lunch if you are late for formation." Kelley said to Bobbi, who was still in the pink cotton nightgown Klinger lent her.

"I'll get there when I'm good and ready _Lieutenant" _Bobbi spat back.

Kelley snorted as she hurried out the door followed by Nurse Dixon.

"Your funeral Captain. The Major is more of a stickler when Major Burns is in command." Able retorted as she left.

After all three nurses were gone, Bobbi closed her eyes and sighed. She paused, and pulled out her folded uniform from her drawer of the dresser. Bobbi stood in front of the body length mirror beside the dresser. Now that she knew she had privacy, she pulled off her nightgown. What she saw, she didn't recognize. She was about twelve pounds skinner than when she came to Korea. Her ribs and her hipbones protruded slightly. She turned around and stared at the scaring on her lower back. Slowly she traced the rough, pebbly swastika engraved on her flesh.

She never got used to it, even though she's had it there since 1942. When that German solider picked her out of the line of captured nurses from the hospital ship, and stared at her with those piercing blue eyes of his, she knew. He was going to rape her.

Her Father got the same look before he did. She knew she couldn't stop it from happening from her previous experience, so she didn't even let out a whimper when he tore open her uniform. But after the deed was finished, Bobbi was left to bleed in the muddy field by the train. That was until she got pulled up and shoved into that cattle car.

Bobbi could hear Frank babbling on outside about disorderly conduct and so forth. It sounded like he beginning to wrap up so she quickly finished getting dressed. She was knotting her hair into a bun, when her tent mates returned.

"Captain, Major Houlihan had a fit when she saw you weren't in ranks." Able said walking in.

"Oh?" Bobbi could really care less. All she wanted was to go to the mess tent and get some toast. She was that hungry she actually was willing to brave eating the rock hard toast.

"No really Captain, she told us to tell you to report to her tent on the double!" Kelley added.

"Great to know." Bobbi muttered as she pushed pasted the women out the door.

Nurse Able threw her hands up in the air, "It's no use! There is just no getting through to her!"

"I still feel bad for breaking her violin yesterday though, grouchy bitch or not." Dixon said.

"Helen, it was an accident. She should be the one feeling bad for almost knocking you out. She didn't even apologize!"

"True, but it still it looked like a nice instrument though."

"Yesterday's incident, and not showing up for call this morning, Captain Morango is sure on a role." Kelley added in.

"She will be transferred out of this unit in no time!" Able joked.

The three of them laughed. To them it wouldn't be long before it would be only the three of them once more.

* * *

It was only 07:30, and Bobbi was already sweating. The Korean sun was relentless at this time of year, it's heat rays never quit. She decided to put off getting some powered milk and burnt toast for a while, and go see Radar about putting through a stateside call.

Both doors were propped open to Radar's office. He was bent over, furiously making his type writer go clickity-clack. He was wearing a full uniform, full length sleeves, jacket and everything. The sweat was just oozing out his forehead.

"Radar, why are wearing so many clothes? You look like a drowned rat!" Bobbi exclaimed.

"Oh uh," Radar jumped up startled. He was so in the morning report and his J82-stokeH7U he barely heard Bobbi come in. "Major Burns."

"He dressed you this morning?" Bobbi teased.

"Oh no Captain! Ew! Ick!" Radar was flabbergasted, "No, you see, he says that I never look presentable enough and stuff, so he is making me wear my uniform according to regulations! Right down to pressing my socks and underwear!"

"Radar it's already ninety-two degrees outside, at 7:30 am! You're going to boil like a crab in a cauldron today!"

"I know! My palms are so damp I had to throw out two sheets of carbon paper! Darned heat! Gee you know, you got to wonder why the Army would order the heat. I don't know about those officers at HQ sometimes..."

Bobbi smiled, "Radar would it be possible right now to make a stateside phone call?"

"Sure Captain! Where to?"

"Glendon Tennessee please, to my Uncle, Everett Morango." Bobbi replied stepping closer to Radar.

"Alrightly. Not a problem." Radar said as he did the required steps to get the phone humming, "Yeah uh, hello Sparky? Oh hey look I need to place a stateside call." Radar covered the talking end of the phone and turned to Bobbi, "You're in luck Captain, the static over Honolulu just lifted about an hour ago." He concentrated on the phone again, "Okay Sparky thank you." He turned to Bobbi, "We are on our way. Boy oh boy I bet you it's been almost four months since I had to place a call to Tennessee. You from there or something? I thought you lived in Toledo Captain."

"I was born in Tennessee, lived there till I was about thirteen, then I moved to Toledo. So guess I hail from both Toledo and Tennessee."

Radar smiled satisfied, "Oh hey operator? Yeah can I get Glendon Tennessee please? Okay. Uh that was San Francisco Captain, we are on are way to Tennessee now."

There were another few minutes of waiting until Radar perked up, "This Glendon Tennessee? Okay good. What? Where am I calling from? Korea, yeah that's right, the place that's on all the new reels now. Could I get patched through to a Mr. Everett Morango please? Okay thank you!"

Radar handed the phone to Bobbi, "There you go mam, it's ringing." He handed her the phone and left to go do whatever.

"Hello?" A male voice said on the other end. Bobbi was delighted at the sound of her Uncle's voice.

"Uncle Everett?"

"Why Bobbi dear!" He was genuinely surprised.

"It's good to hear your voice Uncle, how are you?"

"I'm doing just great now that I've heard from my niece! How have you been?"

"Alright I suppose. How's the home doing?"

"Oh it's looking good. Max's renovations are holding up alright. It's hotter than heck today though. All the animals are laying low. Today was just a lazy day. I spent the day laying in the hammock and fishing in the creek. Is it hot there in Korea?"

"It's seven thirty in the morning here, and its ninety four degrees!"

"Wow, good luck with that one. Where are you calling from sweetheart?"

"Uncle, I got wounded, then got assigned to a M*A*S*H unit, a real field hospital."

"Well God bless you sweetie, I was really worried about you up at that aid station. But I know that you have no say about where Uncle Sam decides to plunk you. Damned Army, you shouldn't be treated like a criminal. You never did anything wrong… Are you alright now?"

"Yes I am thank you. Listen Uncle," Bobbi changed the topic, "I don't know how much time we have on the line. I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure."

"You know that violin I told you about. The one that I picked up in the war?"

"Yes." He seemed to perk up. Just like Bobbi, Everett was a natural born musician. In fact he taught her most of what she knows.

"Well some idiot dropped it last night and the neck collapsed. All but one of the strings snapped. Do you think you could send me the parts to fix it up?"

"How about you mail it back here to me, I'd be delighted to fix it up."

Bobbi got really happy, "Oh really?"

"Of course! It's the least I can do." He replied delighted.

"Thank you so much!"

Suddenly, Radar cleared his throat to make his reapperance known. Bobbi looked at him,

"Sorry Uncle, but I got to go now. I love you."

"Love you too Bobbi, take care. And now that you are away from the front, try to write me once in awhile!" He said jokingly.

"Alright goodbye." Bobbi replied lighthearted.

"Goodbye." Everett said as he hung up the phone.

"Thank you Radar, it's all yours." Bobbi said as he hung up. "Gee your Uncle knows how to fix stuff like that Captain? My Uncle Fred can fix pianos and stuff like that too!"

"Yes, my Uncle was a carpenter when he was younger, built houses and stuff like that. But after my Grandmother and Grandfather passed away he just switched to crafting instruments. He sells them through a merchant in Nashville, and they ship them all across the country."

"That's swell. Do you play instruments? I heard you singing with Captain Cohen last night. You have a real good voice. So does the Captain, and he plays the guitar real good, if you don't mind me saying so Mam'."

Bobbi laughed, "Thank you Radar. I'll make sure to pass that on to Jack. And yes I do play instruments."

"Like what?" Radar was genuinely interested.

"Piano, guitar, fiddle and a little mandolin."

"Wow that's a lot! My second cousin Nelson from Missouri can play a ton of instruments too. I was always kind of jealous of him. I love music too. If must be great that you can play songs with Captain Cohen now!"

"Yeah…" Bobbi couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you again Radar. Don't let the Major's push you around too much."

"I'll try. Hey, I'd avoid Major Houlihan until later today. She had a cow when you weren't at formation."

"Right, thank you again Radar, nice chatting with you." Bobbi waved as she walked away.

She decided to suck it up and go get some breakfast. While walking she was watching her peripherals for Major Houlihan. Getting across the compound into the Mess tent was successful. Thankfully Major Houlihan wasn't in the Mess either, probably off having a late morning "command discussion" with Major Burns in her tent.

In fact, the Mess was pretty quiet. Most of the camp was probably hung-over anyways. Max was the server that morning and he looked like he was asleep upright.

Nobody was in line, smart people because Bobbi could smell the pungent oatmeal even before she entered the tent.

The scarping of the trays when she picked one up startled Klinger out of his daze. He was about to cuss out the idiot that scared him, but when he saw it was Bobbi he instantly forgot his anger. The hot summer sun had brought out the freckles on her nose and gave her red hair a light, shiny glow to it.

"Good morning lovely." Klinger beamed, admiring her radiance that morning.

"Morning sleepy. Always fall asleep on duty?"

Klinger chuckled in embarrassment, "Oh uh that, uh well you see the poker game with the guys ran a little late last night."

"I know."

"You know…?" Klinger asked slightly bewildered.

"I could hear you yelling at Zale when I passed by the officers club about stealing three dollars and twenty five cents while you were in the latrine fixing the kink in your garter belt."

"Zale deserved it! I mean stealing a guy's earnings while he's out fixing wardrobe malfunction!" Klinger replied with a raised voice, amusement hinted in his tone.

"Did you go to ranks this morning?" Bobbi asked.

"No, I was stuck in the kitchen mixing the powdered orange juice and milk."

"Oh I see." Klinger's hatred of KP duty entertained Bobbi to no end.

"But I did hear after, when Major Houlihan and Burns walked away. Hot lips was infuriated that you didn't bother to show up."

"So I've heard. What's the worst she could do to me really, I'm already in the army."

Klinger gave her a sideways grin, "Atta girl, that's my outlook on officers like Major Houlihan too."

"I've dealt with tougher and fiercer."

"Yeah… How's your head doing?" Klinger inquired with his voice lowered.

"That, it's much better today." Bobbi replied offhand. She didn't think he would care.

"Good." Klinger said casually to make Bobbi think he wasn't worried. All throughout the poker game all he could think about was if Bobbi. And how many memories did Hawkeye bring up for her? And if she was in the arms of Trapper, cuddled up the way he wanted to so badly… the way they used to. "How about some oatmeal then Bobbi?" Klinger asked lifting up the lid.

The stench made Bobbi's eyes water, "Oh God! Cover it back up before it comes alive!"

Quickly Klinger slammed the enamel lid back on the pot, "The oatmeal is pretty ripe today!"

"I'll just take some of that rectangular stuff over there that resembles toast." Bobbi said still horrified by the odor of the oatmeal.

"Right away!" He replied, his face scrunched up from the lingering odor of the oatmeal, and plopped two slices of toast on her tray.

"Thank you Max." She smiled as she walked away. After getting a cup of powdered milk she sat at table in the far left corner.

Slowly she nibbled away at the toast, that's the only way she could because it was so awful. She looked at her watch; it was only 8:30am. Lab duty, how stupid for her first day. Bobbi was never really trained in that sort of stuff. If she was given the chance she would of but nope, the army wouldn't let her. All she was told about nursing was here's the patient. Here's the doctor. Memorize the names of these instruments, but there is no time to tell you what they actually do. Memorize simple anatomy. Here's how you slap a scalpel in the surgeons hand. To close a patient you do this. Finally, plop a two inch test in front of you about everything. Pass it and you are a registered nurse according to the United States Army!

Bobbi didn't know the first thing about handling blood counts, or what less hemoglobin's may indicate! Hell she never even used a microscope before! Toledo schools were to poor, or didn't care enough to have something as fancy as a microscope. Even if they did, somebody would have stolen it anyways. Maybe those wounded that Radar talked about wouldn't come and she could avoid it…

She rested her head on her hands until heard somebody walk up. Immediately she looked up. It was just Trapper.

"Something wrong?" Trapper asked standing over her, with one hand her back.

Bobbi let out a deep breath, "No, no I'm fine."

Trapper nodded and he slowly slid his hand off her back as he sat down across from her.

"If you say so," He looked at her empty tray. "You ate already?"

"Just a couple slices of toast that's all. The stench of the oatmeal kind of turned my stomach off."

Trapper gave her a sideways grin, "You're not the only one."

Bobbi laughed. She was going to give him a comeback but she got stuck in gazing into his smiling eyes. A few weeks ago she didn't think it was possible. That she could stop it, but sitting with Trapper at breakfast she knew it was time to give in to her heart. It was stolen by him and she could do nothing about it.

"How about I skip breakfast and both of us can go for a walk? It's a nice morning." Trapper said.

"I'd love to."

They got up at the same time so they were side by side. Trapper held her hand as they walked side by side out of the mess tent, which by then was more crowed. As the pair exited all turned and stared. After nurses leaned towards one another and whispered their speculations about Trapper and Bobbi's relationship. The men, not up on the gossip as usual, asked each other confused about what the big kerfuffle was about. But Klinger just stood there disconnected when he watched Bobbi leave with Trapper.

"That could be me…" Klinger mumbled to himself under his breath, "It should be…"

* * *

After they pasted Rosie's bar both Trapper and Bobbi relaxed. They were out in the open on the road. Nobody was there to give them judgmental stares, or asking each other about why Trapper got divorced, and so on.

"This good idea Trapper. This walk is refreshing." Bobbi said.

"Yeah, plus I really wasn't hungry either." Trapper squeezed her hand tighter, "I mailed out the signed divorce papers yesterday you know."

"So is it official now…?"

"Yes. Louise gets the house and the car. When I return back to the States I can see Cathy and Becky fifty-fifty. Bobbi," Trapper halted.

"Yes?" Bobbi stopped with him.

He got closer to her, wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her arms are his broad shoulders.

"From now on, no more worries, no more thinking stuff and not saying it. My old life with Louise is over. From this point on if you feel like you are going to fall apart, that you are scared, I'm the person you can count on to catch you. I will always be there for you, no matter what time of day or where, and you can chew my ear off all you want." Trapper then had one hand on her waist still and moved the other to right cheek. "You have been all I can think about. I love you so much Bobbi."

"I love you too Trapper." Bobbi said as she led her lips to meet Trapper's. She thought he was going to pull away but he didn't, he just deepened their kiss. She moaned when Trapper moved his hand from her face down her front shoulder and under her arm so he could lock it with his other hand.

"Mmm sweetie, you are driving me crazy in that tight tee shirt."

Bobbi bit her lower lip,

"Now that's driving me even crazier Bobbi."

"Trapper,"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe we should get off the road, I think I hear some vehicles coming."

"Huh," Trapper realized that they were standing right in the middle of the road, "Oh yeah." He laughed slightly embarrassed.

The next thing they knew three ambulances, one after another speed by as they jumped out of the way.

"The wounded." Trapper said, his good mood gone.

"Earlier than Radar anticipated." Bobbi replied.

Trapper let out a heavy sigh.

"I guess we have to head back now."

"Yeah." Trapper said. He grabbed her hands and they started back towards camp.

"Trapper." Bobbi's voice sounded stone cold.

"Yes?" Trapper was concerned in her sudden change of tone.

"I'm scared."

"Why's that sweetie? The wounded? It can't be any worse than up at the front." He wrapped his arm around her waist, trying to provide some comfort. He understood though, hearing the ambulance and the choppers roll in always made him a uneasy too.

"Trapper, I haven't been in a real O.R for almost a year. I don't want to mess up in there in front of everybody."

"You won't mess up Bobbi."

"I hope so…"

"When we get back to the camp stick close, I'll make sure you'll get put at my table. Okay?" Trapper was smiling down at her.

"Okay." He made her feel a little better knowing that she will be with him.

A few more minutes and the camp was back in sight. Everybody was running around the compound madly.

"Here we go." Trapper said when they got to the compound. A litter jeep promptly parked in front of them. Trapper jumped up.

"Bobbi a crushed femur, eyes dilated and shaky respiration. A pneumothorax and a probable subdural hematoma. This guy has to get in right away. I'm going to go scrub, I want you to assist, meet you inside pronto."

"Right Doctor." Bobbi said as she flagged down two orderlies, "To Pre Op right away, Dr. McIntyre want's to work on him right away."

The orderlies nodded and whisked the wounded solider away. Bobbi looked around the compound more litter jeeps and ambulances were pulling in by the minute. It looked like it was going to be one long session, that's for sure. Bobbi then ran to the scrub room. She was glad that now she was to be a nurse now, rather than a patient.

When she got inside she went to the nurses changing area. Major Houlihan and Nurse Able were quickly changing. Bobbi spotted where the scrubs were stored and pushed past Able to get to them.

"Hey watch it." Able said irritated.

"Sorry." Bobbi mumbled.

"Captain Morango what do you think you're doing?" Major Houlihan barked.

"What do you think Major?." Bobbi replied sarcastically.

"Hold it right there Captain! I will not allow you to get anywhere near that O.R!"

"Excuse me!" Bobbi could not believe it.

"You heard me. Your personal file hasn't come in from H.Q. yet. I don't know what your credentials or capabilities are. Or how long you've been a nurse for that matter!"

Just then Nurse Kelley slipped in. Able went up to her, "The Major and Captain Morango are at it already!"

Kelley shook her head, "Unbelievable."

"Excuse me Major, but if I'm not mistaken three other nurses are down with dysentery right now, therefore leaving you short staffed. And you want me to _not_ go into O.R? What sense does that make!" Bobbi retorted.

Margret inhaled sharply, knowing that Bobbi had a point, "Alright Captain go and scrub, but let tell you this one foul up and you will be out of there so fast!"

Bobbi glared at the Major and the other two nurses and put on her scrubs, then went to go scrub up. Nurse Able followed her out of the changing area and went to the faucet right beside her on the sink.

"You heard the Major Captain, no foul ups."

"Shut up Lieutenant." Bobbi said as she put on her mask and cap and quickly went into O.R.

None of the doctors were there yet except for Trapper scrubbed and waiting for his patient to come from Pre Op.

"Come on, come on! Where's my patient?" Trapper yelled behind him while he held his hands up in the air to not contaminate them. He noticed Bobbi walk in, "Lieutenant, gloves for me and Captain Morango pronto." He said to a nurse.

Promptly the nurse gloved both Trapper and Bobbi.

"What took you so long Captain?" Trapper asked Bobbi in a professional tone.

"I had a run in with Major Houlihan." Bobbi replied.

Trapper simply nodded, understanding her tardiness then. The patient got whisked onto their table immediately. Trapper noticed the look of anxiety on Bobbi's face.

"Hey," He whispered making her look up from the patient, "You'll be fine sweetie. I love you."

Those few words made Bobbi's whole body relax. Knowing that Trapper trusted her made her feel a whole lot better. She gave him a little smirk.

"Alright Lieutenant put him under." Trapper said, "Scalpel."

"Scalpel." Bobbi echoed.

Ignoring what else was ensuing in the O.R, Bobbi and Trapper worked as an efficient, quick team. She still had what it takes to be an O.R nurse much to her surprize. She didn't even notice when Major Houlihan came up behind her.

"Captain." Margret's shrill voice caused Bobbi to jump, which made her drop the clamp she was holding onto the floor.

"Captain Morango!" Margret yelled, "How dare you drop a clamp!"

"Major I'm sorry you just-" Bobbi got cut off.

"Get away Captain." Margaret shouted.

"Aw lay off it Major! You just scared her that's all! Suction." Trapper said in Bobbi's defence.

Bobbi obeyed Trappers request, ignoring that Major Houlihan was still behind her.

"Get out of this O.R. Captain Morango, that's an order."

"Go bother somebody else." Trapper said annoyed by Margret's disruption of his procedure.

"I will not!" Margaret was completely outraged. Just then Frank entered the O.R.

"Is there a problem here Major?" Frank asked Margaret, hearing the commotion form outside the OR.

"Yeah, tell your fat mouthed woman to stop disrupting my procedure and distracting my nurse!" Trapper called back.

Margaret let out an astonished gasp.

"Now wait just a minute buster, Major Houlihan is a superior officer! I'm sure she has a good reason for distracting your nurse!" Frank yelled.

"Yeah, the Major is a superior nuisance!" Trapper said to Frank across the room sneering.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Frank yelled.

"Hold it! Shut up Frank!" Henry intervened, ticked off that while he was doing his bowel resection he had to listen to a bunch of grown people carry on like infants.

"Colonel-" Margaret got interrupted by Henry.

"You too Major! Frank you stop pouting! McIntyre you stop name calling! And Major Houlihan you stop distracting others! And Captain stop dropping clamps!"

Margaret huffed and said quietly to Bobbi, "Watch it Captain, or else."

Bobbi let out a sigh after Margaret finally left to assist Major Burns.

* * *

"Alright that looks like the last of them, lets head inside Cohen." Hawkeye said patting Jack on the back. Jack acknowledged him and followed him into the scrub room.

"Boy triage can go on for a long time here can't it." Jack said.

"That tends to happen when the supply of wounded keeps increasing." Hawkeye replied somewhat smug.

Jack didn't say anything else, he sensed Hawkeye's animosity. When they reached the scrub room, Jack followed him to the change area.

"Scrubs are always folded on that top shelf, hang your clothes on a hook and masks are outside by the sink." Hawkeye said.

"Okay." Quickly Jack changed, and then scrubbed alongside Hawkeye.

"You sure you are up to this Cohen?" Hawkeye asked in a demeaning tone.

Without looking up from his hands Jack replied, "I am a surgeon Captain. I've was at a aid station here in Korea even before you were shipped here I'm sure. I know what the hell I'm doing. And you don't need to be watching my every move in there like a dog too. Before I got sent to Korea I was a practicing surgeon at an veterans hospital in the States. And I was damn good at it too, so you can just shut your mouth!"

"I'm just making sure, no need to bite my head off." Hawkeye replied defensively.

Jack dried his hands off and threw the towel in the bin, "I'll see you inside Captain." and went into O.R.

"This is going to be a great one…" Hawkeye mumbled to himself before he followed Jack inside.

* * *

"Oh boy!" Radar said as he heard the phone in his office ring from Colonel Blake's office. He threw the files he was holding into the filing cabinet, and raced to the phone.

"Hello? Yeah this is the 4077th. What, sorry can you speak up please I can barely hear you. Okay yup I'll hold."

Radar had no idea what the unit was or where they were even calling from!

"Hello, this the clerk at the 4077th?" A man said with a thick Brooklyn accent.

"Yeah who's this?" Radar replied confused, "And where are you calling from? I couldn't hear a word the operator said!"

"Hey we actually got them!" The man said, "I'm Captain Vinnie Franklin, did Captain Morango get all her junk?"

"Oh, uh yeah she did."

"Even the guitar?"

"Yes she did, she was really happy when she saw it."

"That's great! Would I be able to talk to her?"

"Sorry she's actually in OR right now. You want to leave a message for me to give to her?"

Vinnie chuckled, "Yeah, tell her I hope my partner in crime is doing good. So does Nancy and the rest of the Pearl Daisy. And that rumors are going around the whole lot of us are probably going to be shipped off to Korea soon. Got all of that?"

"Uh, yup, got it all. But just curious, where are you calling from?"

"Germany."

"Oh okay, gee that's a long ways away."

"Sure is, anyways thank you."

"You're welcome Captain." Radar said as he hung up the phone.

He didn't really have anything else to do. O.R was running smoothly all the daily and weekly reports have been filled out and such, so she decided to go deliver that message to Bobbi.

When he got there, Trapper and Bobbi were very focused on the arm they were working on.

"Captain Morango?" Radar asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" Bobbi replied looking up from the patient to Radar.

"A message just came in for you, from Germany." At the mention of Germany both Margaret and Frank looked up at each other shocked. Radar continued on, "It was from a Captain Franklin."

"Which one Radar?"

"Uh, Vinnie mam."

Bobbi smiled, "What did the dummy have to say?"

"Well he just wanted to make sure you got all of your stuff got here okay. And he left a message too," Radar cleared his throat, "He wanted to let you know that he hopes you, erm, his partner in crime is doing good," The mention of partner in crime made Trapper look up, and made Hawkeye's eyebrows go up, "And that Nancy and the rest of the Pearl Daisy hopes so too."

"That's all Radar?" Bobbi asked.

"Wait, there's one more thing. He wanted me to tell you that rumors are going around that they might be getting transferred to Korea."

"Thank you Radar." Bobbi said.

"Your welcome," Radar turned to address Henry, "You need anything Colonel before I go?"

"Yeah Radar," Henry threw a sponge into the bucket, "Go to the mess tent and tell them to prepare some food for us in here, we are going to be here a long time."

"Yes sir." Radar said and he scurried off the do his task.

When things went back to normal Frank leaned to Margaret, "Did you hear that Margaret, it was from Germany. And what's the Pearl Daisy?" He said in a lower tone.

"That sure is fishy Frank. Pearl Daisy is probably a code used in some sort of fascist underground circle she is a part of."

"You think?"

"Well probably. Frank, do we have any more of the letters to read?"

"No, we read them all already."

"Darn," Margaret was disappointed, "We need more evidence to confront the Colonel with so we can her out of here."

"Right, if we could just get our hands on the girls and Captain Cohen's bloody files, I'm sure that would the knot we need for the lynching."

"I just wish we knew why it's taking so long to get them in."

"Who knows Margaret, who knows…"

* * *

Thirteen hours later and all the casualties were over dealt with. Trapper and Bobbi were the first ones in, and were the last ones out. They were so tired, they staggered, not walked out of the O.R.

Trapper was a gentleman and untied Bobbi's mask, and took off her cap for her. He threw it in the bin and groaned.

"I know… I know." Trapper said dreary as threw his cap in the bin and ran his fingers threw his sweaty hair, and removed his mask.

"I'll wait for you just outside." Bobbi said she pulled the curtain back to go change.

Trapper nodded in acknowledgement.

Just as Bobbi said she was waiting for Trapper outside the building when he finished changing.

"Well your first O.R. here is over. You did good Bobbi." Trapper said as he put his arm around her waist.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"What time is it?"

Trapper looked at his watch, "Three twenty five am."

"Lovely." Bobbi stated, sounding very tired.

"Wanna go get some coffee?"

"Why not." Bobbi said as she let herself be guided towards the mess tent.

"So who's this Vinnie fella that left the message?" Trapper asked casually, even though it was nagging at him ever since Radar delivered that message.

"Oh yeah, he's just a friend form my old post, a bomber pilot. We got into a lot of trouble together."

"You getting into trouble?" Trapper said playfully, not quite believing that Bobbi would be the type.

"Are you kidding me? I was getting into trouble ever since I was three years old when I found a trap door in the old home in Tennessee!"

"Trap door?" Trapper asked as he poured coffee for Bobbi and him.

"Yeah, well it's a big old house. It was built before the Civil War, full of corridors, false doors and alternate stair cases for servants."

"Servants eh? What, your family belong to the ivy league?" Trapper joked as they sat down at a table. He made sure his feet were stuck far enough out to touch Bobbi's, and rested his arms on the table, with hands around his coffee cup.

Bobbi laughed, "No, no. When my Grandfather and Grandmother moved to the states in the 1867 they used their marriage dowry to buy the house and land from an elderly man. He wanted to get out of Tennessee and move up North. Said that a Yankee solider killed his wife in the house while he was off fighting the war, and he didn't want to live there anymore. He was a wealthy tobacco farmer, hence where the need to hidden passageways, and staircases came from because he could actually afford servants."

"Must have been a nice looking house in it's day." Trapper stated.

"Must have? Hell it's a fantastic looking house! While I was gone during the war, Max and my Uncle worked and renovated and restored most of the house." Bobbi said without thinking.

Trapper was a little bit surprised for her to mention the war. But Klinger in Tennessee? Why would he have been there? He was about to ask Bobbi but then Hawkeye walked in.

"There you two are!" Hawkeye exclaimed as he clapped his hands together, "I've been looking for you miss Bobbi!"

"Why?" Bobbi asked.

"Nurse Baker found this in the scrub room, she said it looked like it fell out of your pants pocket when you were changing."

Bobbi grabbed the item from his hand. Her face turned pale when she realized what it was. It was another picture Jack gave her a yesterday that she forgot to put into her footlocker.

In the picture she was resting her head on a fallen tree in the woods, curled up underneath the coat Nikolai gave her. She was sleeping aside Jack. The placement of his arm made it look like they he was cuddling her.

"Anyways I'm going to get some shut eye. I suggest you two do to, rather than burning the midnight oil tonight." Hawkeye said as she walked away yawning.

Trapper leaned in and looked at the picture, "Who's that? Jack?"

"Uh yeah." Bobbi didn't really know what to say. Hawkeye completely dumbfounded her.

"When was it taken?" Trapper asked.

"Uh," Bobbi regained her composure, "A long time ago. Jack just found it kicking around in his footlocker that's all. We better get to bed like Hawkeye said. We both have Post Op duty tomorrow morning." She said getting up.

"Right." Trapper wasn't really satisfied with her answer. The picture was a little weird to him. Why the hell would she have a picture of her and Jack, sleeping beside each other, in the woods?

Both of them left the coffee cups on the table and went outside. They kissed and said goodnight ,and headed in opposite directions to their tents.

When Bobbi got back to her tent, she didn't go to bed right away. The other nurses were still having coffee in the Mess, so Bobbi fished out her diary from her foot locker.

_July 7__th__ 1951,_

_I can't imagine what Hawkeye must be thinking. He found a picture of me sleeping beside Jack in the forest. But if he only knew why we were sleeping together… That night I remember like it was yesterday. _

_It was the day that Liza and Adhina were killed. Poor girls, they barely got to live. Slaughtered by fucking S.S. bastards. They were originally from a small village north of Lubin Poland. They were Jewish, orthodox. Their father was a lawyer and their mother came from a prominent banking family in the Jewish community. So of course they were shipped off into the ghetto, and after a few months then shipped to the Sobibor death camp. Because their parents had such high status they were sent to the gas chambers immediately. The girls were too young to figure it out what happened to their parents, but I did… _

_I found them wondering in Krakow when me and Nikolai somehow ended up there. How we got to Krakow and Jack and Anne ended up in the Polish underground camp on the border, I do not know to this day. _

_The girls were dressed up like boys because of their shaven heads. I was walking back from getting food from a market in a dark alley, when I saw them being interrogated by some soldiers on the street. Liza and Adhina were so scared they couldn't speak. I went up to the officer and told him in German that it was all a mistake. They were my sons and that they ran away from me when I was at the market. He bought the story and left me alone. Once we rounded the street corner and gave each of them a loaf of bread to hide in their satchels without saying a word. I stuffed my under my shirt and I grabbed their hands. And we ran. We literally ran for our lives back to the abandoned house where Nikolai and I were hiding out. When we got there and Nikolai saw that I brought home more than just food he just simply smiled… _

_He just welcomed them in. Later that night after the girls were asleep, I asked him if he was mad at me. Nikolai just laughed and said no, that he would of done the exact same thing. _

_Then a few weeks later, thanks to the help of the very brave baker who was giving me the bread so Nikolai, the girls and me could live, got us to a village about seven miles west of Krakow where we met up with Jack and Anne. It was the average, small wooden house that was abounded due to shelling during the initial invasion of Poland in 1939. We lived in the basement only…_

_We were only there one night before the S.S caught on to where we were. Apparently the Sobibor commander had a vast search party out for Liza and Adhina…._

_They didn't have to kill them the way they did that night. A bullet in the back of the skull would have been sufficient… There was no need to mutilate them, take away their innocence like that. Make them scream the way they did. Cut often their fucking bellies and mutilate their privates. _

_After that night, I've wondered ever since if there even is a God. How could he allow such suffering, such cruelty. The scripture says that we are all Gods children… I didn't understand it back then, and I still don't to this day. _

_Nikolai was so upset that he went off and wandered that whole night after the girls' murder. He didn't speak at all after for nearly three days. Anne went out and looked for him which left me and Jack by the fire that night. _

_I never liked crying in front of people. But I couldn't stop that night. It wasn't just that the girls were murdered, but it was that the S.S had to rape them before they did. It made the thought cross my mind that it very well could have been me as one of the girls and the S.S man my Father… _

_As I was laying there, my head on that log, head turned away I thought about home. About Max, about Tennessee, about Toledo, about how long we've been on the run, about the war, and all the people that are dying for no reason. I just kept getting more and more upset. _

_Eventually I heard the leaves rustle, and turned over to see Jack getting up from his spot on the opposite side of the fire. He sat down beside me, grabbed Nikolai's coat that was sitting beside me, and cover me with it. Jack then lay down beside me, adjusted the coat so we could both fit under it and wrapped his arms around me. _

_I remember what he whispered in my ear as she held me close that night, "Soon we will make it home. I know we will. Just sleep and tomorrow is another day. This killing has to end soon, it can't last forever. I'm not going anywhere, just sleep."_

_Soon after I think we both must have fallen asleep and that's when Anne must have taken that picture… I needed Jack that night, and I'm thankful he was there for me... _

_If only Hawkeye knew that… Like I would ever tell him that though. I don't even think I could even tell Trapper something like that. _

_But maybe one day… One day...  
_

* * *

A/N: Okay so there you go. I went back and revised all chapters for grammar blah blah blah. And I have committed myself to updates every week now, I promise! So stay tuned!

Please review!


	27. Just A Bum Eh?

Authors note: So here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Please review. I'm so sorry for the long break between updates I've just been traveling a lot and away from my computer!

Next chapter will be up by tomorrow. Just got to proof read it tonight! :)

* * *

"And stay off you bum!" The brakeman is waving his fist at me as the train rolls away into the Louisianan sun.

I start walking through a dusty field towards the road up yonder. As I get to the edge of the road I see a large metal sign to the right.

**BATON ROUGE: TWENTY MILES EAST**

Baton Rouge… I haven't been this close to home in almost three years...

Shaking my head I walk to the edge of the road. Throw down my pack guitar and raise my arm, holding out my thumb, a very familiar position for me by now.

I did what I wanted. I saw lots of the world. Been everywhere from Oklahoma to South Dakota and then some. But nothing is as comforting as being home in the south… I sure hope this wasn't a mistake. I mean, I spent all what I had left to get back down here.

Car after car passes, paying me no mind at all. Finally a cherry red International truck honks his horn and stops just in front of me. I grab my pack and guitar, and walk towards the vehicle.

"Hello there sir."

"Hop on in Sonny."

"Thank you kindly sir."

"Names' Henry Phillips." The fat man says to me, outstretching his hand for a shake.

Firmly I shake it, "Nice to meet you Mr. Phillips, I'm Jack Cohen." I notice that he is wearing a U.S military uniform… He's a Captain.

"Please, call me Henry."

"Alright, call me Jack then if you fancy that."

"Now Jack, what brings you to these parts?" He says while casually hanging one arm out the window.

"I decided it's time for me to go visit home again Henry. See my Mother; It's been too long."

"Home? Where's that?"

"A cotton farm, about thirty or so miles outside of Baton Rouge."

"Ah I see. Now why did you leave home?"

Why did I leave home…? I close my eyes for a second and can picture Momma's wailing as she found out I ran off like Father told me not to,

"I wanted to see the world. Knew there was more to life than being poor, spending my life in the hot sun picking cotton. Wanted to try and find me a nice woman to call my own and be happy doing what I want."

"And did you Jack?"

"No… not really. I ran out of money."

"Went around playing on that guitar of yours didn't you?"

I look at my leather guitar case and then back at Henry, "Yes I did. But I had other jobs too. Work almost anything I could to make a dollar, just like every other man out there in this Depression."

"But you decided to come home then? For what?"

"Money got tight. I kept getting laid off, damned Depression.

"So that's why you were giving me the ole' thumb like the rest of the displaced railroad bums on the road side?"

"Guess so." I reply slightly peeved.

This guy sure is nosy. What the hell is a Captain of the United States Army doing driving around in a pickup truck in Louisiana anyways?

"Picking up the family trade isn't your plans then?" Henry continues.

"No sir. I'll leave that to my Father."

"Do you know what to do then Jack?"

"No, no I don't…"

"Well I know of a man who can guarantee certain employment, and will make a successful man out of you."

He looks away from the road to look at me. He gets a big smile on his face once he sees that I have no fucking clue what he is talking about.

"The great man I speak of is none other than Uncle Sam. The army is always looking for recruits. I'm sorry I should have mentioned this sooner. You probably noticed my uniform. I'm the recruitment officer for southern Louisiana area."

I shake my head slowly, "No offense sir, but my parents emigrated from Poland after the Great War. My Father fought in the trenches of Eastern Front. That ain't my cup of tea."

"Well now that's where I come in Jack. You don't have to join the infantry. Any sector of the Armed forces is accepting volunteers. Whether the President acknowledges it or not, in a few years we will be a war with the Germans once more. Uncle Sam needs strong young men like you Jack. How does the Air Force sound to you?"

"Air Force?"

"Yes Air Force. You seem like a bright young man. You book smart son?"

"Yes sir. Schooling was easy for me."

"Well in the coming years, we are going to need all the pilots we need."

"Uh…" Wow this guy talks a mile a minute.

I suddenly notice that we are in Baton Rouge already. Sure looks different than Houston, that's for sure.

"Here we are." Henry says as he pulls up in front of an office that states **Military Recruitment Post #39**."

I shake his hand, "Thank you very much Henry. I will think about what you said." I pick up the handle of my pack and guitar case, and get out the truck and start walking away. Refreshed enough to be able to start walking the thirty miles to home… It's going to be tonight…

* * *

The old, white wooden house is in sight as I walk down this dusty old road. I can hear a fiddle song drifting my way from the Momma's radio on the porch. As I get closer I can hear it's Roy Acuff and the Smoky Mountain Boys picking away at Ida Red.

When I become parallel with the house, I hear my sister Marlene hollering away.

"Papa! Get the shot gun! I think one of em' Lyman boy's is back to get their pay!"

Taking a deep breath, grip my guitar and pack so tight that my knuckles turn white. A few more feet and they will be able to see who I am. I hear Father stomp down the porch and ready his rifle towards my direction.

"Now you get out of here! Tell your Father I don't have the money! So he can forget about collecting right now!" Father yells in his thick Polish accent.

A few more feet and I stop, and set down my things on the dirt right in front of him. I hear Marlene yell for Momma and Father lowers his rifle back down to his side.

"Well bless my soul." Father mutters in Polish.

I look away from Father to see Momma barreling towards me, holding up her dress so she doesn't trip. Tears are freely flowing down her face.

"Jack, Jack, my Chłopiec dziecka." She hugs me so hard I almost fall over. I embrace her and stroke her back,

"It's okay Momma. I'm alright."

I look up from Momma and see Father sneering.

* * *

Sitting in my old room, on my old brass framed bed. Nobody touched anything for the past three years in here. Same dust balls underneath my night stand are right where I left them.

I can't shake that look on Father's face. I just hope he holds his temper until after dinner. All I want is to have one last dinner Momma. I know I can't stay here. Hopefully he won't kick me out until tomorrow. I sure don't feel like making it back to Baton Rouge tonight.

A soft knocking comes from the door.

"Are you decent brother?"

"Yes, come in Marlene."

She opens the door just enough to slip inside. Her curly black hair is pulled all the way back into a slick, proper bun. Her brown eyes are full of ambition. But her pursed lips and folded arms tell me whatever she has to say, it isn't going to be pretty.

"How can you have so much nerve?!" She says in a harsh whisper so Father and Momma down the hall can't hear.

"What are you talking about Marlene?" I reply agitated.

Marlene shifts her weight to one side and looks at me with the same meanness Father had before he would come and strike me as a child.

"Coming back home! Mother is going to be a basket case all over again! Do you even comprehend what it did to her when she woke up, thinking you just slept in, and then she opened your door at noon to find that you packed up almost everything and just ran away?!"

"You damn well know why I left!"

"Don't you curse at me! That's just why Father always had to discipline you! You have no respect for anything! Let alone your own family!"

I am breathing heavily from pure rage, "I never wanted to hurt Momma. If I announced that I intended to leave, do you really think that it would have gone over well?! Father would have probably put me in the hospital he'd beat on me so bad. But there would have been nothing new there!" I stand up so I am almost nose to nose with her, "I only came home because I wanted to see Momma one last time. I didn't mean to hurt anybody. In a day or two I will be gone again don't you worry. I don't want any of the family money. You can grow old and wealthy with whatever boy toy you please on this shit hole farm."

Marlene huffed at me in disgust and defeat, and left the room. I go and lay back down on my bed and shake my head. She is just like Father…

* * *

As Father serves the food onto the plates he totally ignores my presence on the opposite head of the small, rectangular table. I just stare down at my spot on the table.

"Jack?"

Momma's warm voice causes me to look up. She is holding the wine bottle over my glass.

"Sorry, Momma" I reply in Polish.

She simply smiles and nods in her usually lovely manner which makes me relax slightly. I can just feel Father's ill approved glances and glares pierce right through me.

"So boy," Father states.

I hate it so much when he uses that tone. The miserable bastard can't even call me by my given name.

"Yes?" I reply emotionless. In my peripherals I see Marlene look up from her supper shocked. Too bad, I am not addressing that asshole as a 'sir'.

My planned response doesn't seem to stir him though as he continues on, "Where have you been as of late? What's the circumstance that lets you grace us with your presence?" He says in a mean sarcastic tone.

"I've been a bit farther north. I spent four months in New York City, from there basically been traveling back down south."

A low grunt emits from deep in his throat.

My body subconsciously shudders because I already know what is coming next. What always comes next after that sort of grunt...

"So my son has run away, causing the farm to become run down, to become one of those unemployed, worthless railroad bums then? Is that what you just told me?"

I sharply breathe in as the rage surges throughout my body. But I keep my mouth shut and continue on eating. I take a quick look right, and a quick look left to see that Marlene has a self-righteous smugness about her, and Momma's face looks as white as the tablecloth.

After a few more moments of silence he bangs his fist, still holding his fork and knife, onto the table making the red wine in everybody's goblets splash onto Momma's good tablecloth.

"Well?! Aren't you going to answer me?!" He shouts causing us all to stop eating.

Slowly I swallow my food. I shouldn't have come here. I should have known that this is what was going to happen. The son of a bitch cannot even let us enjoy one nice dinner. I don't think I can even remember a supper that he hasn't ruined.

I set down my utensils, pick up my wine and gulp it all back in one swig. And without a word I place my napkin from my lap onto the table. I walk slowly over to Momma and she automatically gets up with tears in her tired out eyes. We look at each other for a moment before she wildly throws her arms around me. I hug her so tight, like I have never hugged her before. Slowly I whisper that I love her in Polish as she allows me to nuzzle my face into the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"I love you Jack. I will be praying for you." She manages to get out in Polish through her tears as I break the embrace.

I nod, not knowing what else to say. Then I leaving the dining room and walk to my room. Slowly taking in all of the sights and sounds of this old farm house, seeing as this is probably the last time I will ever be back. I grab my bag, throwing in the photos of Momma on my night table. I sling it on my shoulder, and pick up the leather handle of my guitar case. I take on last look around my small room and walk out, heading through the front hall to the porch.

Although I hate this place with every living fiber, I hate the face even more that I have to once again leave Momma here… As I exit the large yard, I turn and see Momma alone on the porch, still crying and waving goodbye with her white handkerchief.

Goodbye…

* * *

"Well here we are. Downtown Baton Rouge." The gentleman says as he pulls over to park.

"Mighty thanks for the lift sir."

"Not a problem boy." He nods and says matter of fact.

I shake his hand and leave his car, just realizing that it is daylight again. I take two lefts and walk straight for three or so blocks until I am face to face with it.

**MILITARTY RECRUITMENT POST#39**

The hours sign say that they don't open until eight AM. So I go over and sit down by the building and take a breather.

"Wakey wakey boy."

I open my heavy eyes to see who? None else than Henry, the guy that gave me a lift into Baton Rouge only a day and a half ago.

I run my hands over my face and smooth down my curly black hair. I stand up so I am eye level with him.

"Sorry Mr. Phillips. I must have dozed off there."

"Any particular reason why you chose to camp out in front of my office Jack?"

"Yes sir, actually there is. Mr. Phillips I want to be a pilot for the United States of America."

A big grin grows across his chubby face. "Why Jack."

* * *

"Hey hey! Cohen we finally did it!" Walter rushes up to me holding two, medium sized brown envelopes. He halts so abruptly that dirt flies all over my boots.

On the front they read, _FORT POLK AVAITION FINAL EXAM RESULTS_. Frantically I tear mine open. A bunch of useless letters and number till I see those magic few words.

Lieutenant Cohen, **Pass.**

"Yippe!" I yell dancing a victory jig with Walter. We did it! We actually did it!

"Can you believe it Jack! We are finally certified fighter pilots!"

If Father could only see me now… Just a bum eh?

* * *

My vision is blurred when I open my eyes. It takes me a second to regain full consciousness and realized what the hell just happened. The big German MK 101's are still bellowing on in the background. The smell of fuel is prominent in the air. A small fire blazes about ten feet away. It hurts like a son of a bitch to take anything but little breaths. I lift up my hands to exam them, they look fine but are covered in blood. I prop myself up slightly, but not without extreme pain, to see that my legs are caught under a huge metal panel of my plane. I clench my teeth together and try to slip my body out from under the panel, but it's just too damn heavy.

I know I don't have much time, if that fire reaches the fuel tank I'm gone. I sit up and screech like a fighting alley cat. The iron panel shifted and dug at least another quarter inch deeper into my trapped legs.

Breathing heavily, I muster what coherency and strength I have, and attempt to lift the panel up once more to escape. My arms shaking, sweat pouring down my face, I fail. And once more I screech like a man should in my predicament.

I realize my face isn't hot from the just the blood tricking from my forehead, but from tears. I want to pray and ask god for a blessing but I can't. I have to try to escape one more time. Screaming like I didn't even know possible, somehow I manage to lift the panel up enough and slip myself out.

It was too easy though…

All I see before the world goes dark is a tall, black haired, bearded man in a Soviet trench coat picks me up and throwing me over his shoulder. He mutters something in Russian and we run.

We run.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since I crashed. According to him I was out cold for three days. What a shocker it was though when I finally did. I'm in some cellar, on the floor, atop a heap of blankets, bandaged from head to toe basically.

Long assed story short; The Russian man that came out of nowhere fixed me up and saved my life. Of course the first few days were awkward as hell. The man, whom after calling him sir for an entire day, told me to call him Nikolai. When I first woke up I asked him why he helped me. All he said was that the house in the woods we were in he heard my screaming and came on got me.

The real shocker though was when I asked him where we were. His reply, Germany. So now I'm A Jew in the Middle of the Third Reich…

Look at me now Father.

* * *

In the few months I've been running with Nikolai and our few other renegades. Nikolai told me that he is in fact an American citizen, despite his thick accent. He got out of Russia, he never said why, but never the less made it to America where nobody would except that he was a qualified surgeon, simply because he was Russian. So he had no other choice but to turn to the Army, where they were desperate for surgeons.

One boat ride across the pond for training went cockeyed. He then found himself in an over packed cattle car, heading towards the Polish border. He escaped and ever since has been dodging Nazi's left and right, trying to head for unoccupied France and picking up venerable displaced allies such as myself to come with him.

Nikolai has a stern, but gentle face. He looks to me to be in his mid-thirties. But the creases by his dark chocolate, weary eyes, tell me that he has been to hell and back more than once.

He insists that I learn German quick for practical reasons and I agree. But he insist on something else, and only for me. At night he teaches me Russian. In case we code I suppose, but why just me...? When I ask him all he does is smile.

* * *

Those fucking Nazi's, they can just look at a man and tell that you are a Jew. At least the bastards that caught us this time can't tell I'm a Jew. But they can sure tell the Nik is Russian. They tried to smack him across the face since he is a 'dog'. But that ended up in the Gestapo officer getting a hard head butt to his face. I laughed as I heard the officer's nose break in two. I got a rifle but in the face, giving me a big bruise on my right cheek, but hell, it was worth it. So here are on a smelly cattle car in the night, chugging off to god only knows where for the third time this month.

Without warning the train halts as much as soon as it started up. I hear German's yelling, understanding some of what they say since I have been working on my German hard as of late. I sigh and fish a cigarette out of my coat pocket, and light it up. Nikolai gives me a look of dread from his position across the car. He understands German as fluent as Russian and English.

Shouts of slut, whore, and American dogs start becoming louder. Woman are screaming. At least I think they are female screams. But why the hell would woman be here… In Czechoslovakia… American women…

I close my eyes and try to focus on the cigarette in my mouth as I inhale a large puff. I start to forget where I am and the sick chaos that is ensuing outside.

The slamming of the train car doors opening brings me back to reality. Men file in one after another. But then I see her. Tears make her face shine in the dim light. Her arms are around her body, trying to cover it up as best she can through her ripped nurses dress. Kraut sons of bitches must have raped her. I am about to get up and give her my thick pilot jacket when Nik beat me to it.

Better his coat then mine anyways, its longer, covers more. My gut churns as I think about an innocent girl like her being taken prisoner and violated by those animals.

She knows all of the men are staring at her in here. The guys next to me are making a comment how her one breast was peeking through her mangled dress and how good it was to see a well shaped female breast again. My blood boils. I kick the one closest to me,

"You shut your fucking mouth about her before I fucking shut it for you. Have some courtesy, can't you see she has just had the shit beat out of her!" I whisper harshly. The two men stare at me dumbfounded, then shut up like nothing ever happened.

Satisfied that Nik gave her his spot to sit, and is guarding her, hand on his knife to make sure no assholes like the ones beside me try anything stupid, I relax slightly. I look at my watch thirty minutes till we break out of here…


	28. Commense Operation Snitching

Even though it's been a week or so since Klinger's drunken rant to Father Mulcahy. It was still very much alarming to the Priest. He'd seen Klinger drunk before, but not the extent he was that night. Ever since that night Father Mulcahy observed Klinger's actions and general behaviours. Sure Klinger still acted like his cross dressing, lunatic, Lebenese self. When Klinger was in the room where Bobbi, and or Trapper weren't present, Klinger's happiness glowed like the sun on a Korean summer day.

But when Bobbi was with Trapper, Klinger wasn't himself at all. The man who could talk his way into, and out of anything barely spoke a single syllable when the couple was around. Klinger watched Bobbi's every little move. It like he was put under some sort of spell, but not of the good kind. And when he walked, Klinger skulked along instead of his usual bountiful stroll.

The Father turned from his thoughts when a soft knock came from the door.

"Come in!" He shouted.

"Uh Father, Radar said that you wanted to see me?" Klinger said when he stepped inside the Padre's tent. He was wearing his salmon colored knee length dress, with a straw sun hat and a pearl colored purse.

"Yes, come in Klinger." Mulcahy said as he patted his hand on the kaki fold out chair across from him.

"Alright." Klinger replied wary. He had no idea why the Padre wanted to see him.

"Now then Klinger, I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"Okay…" Klinger was really confused.

"Uh, oh boy, how do I say this," The Father said to himself, "Klinger, do you remember a few nights ago, after you had a good time in the Officers Club, how I helped you back to your tent?"

Klinger scrunched up his eyebrows in thought, "No… No I don't Father…"

"Ah I see… Well that doesn't surprize me. You were quite, err, dare I say it, inebriated."

"Uh huh…"

"Max, how have your spirits been as of late?" Father Mulcahy wanted to ease into the subject.

"My spirits?" Klinger was really wondering what the heck is up.

"Yes." The priest stated matter-of-factly.

"Same as always, still in the army aren't I? Uh is there something wrong Father…?"

"Well, do you remember at all, as to why you got so inebriated that night?"

Klinger's face suddenly went straight. That much he does remember. How could he forget? He hasn't been able to forget her since the day he first laid eyes on Bobbi.

Klinger's hardened expression was all the confirmation that Father Mulcahy needed.

"Max, you told me you were drinking that night to try and forget her, as in her… You meant Captain Morango."

"Father-"

Mulcahy cut him off, "Please Max, listen to me first. For the past few days I've been sort of, observing you. And well I've drawn the conclusion, from that, and your drunken rant to me that Captain Morango's presence here deeply troubles you."

Klinger just stared at the Priest. He hit him right where it hurt. Was it really that obvious?

"Klinger if you want to talk about it, I just want to let you know that my ears are always at the ready."

"Thank you Father." Klinger said barely audible.

An awkward silence followed, Klinger cleared his throat, "Well I better run Father, I got to go have a shower before I go on duty."

"Right of course Max." Mulcahy nodded his head.

As Klinger left, the Priest wondered if he did a bad thing by talking to him about Bobbi. He knew that Klinger was miserable watching Bobbi date another man. He just wished he could reach Klinger somehow.

* * *

Hawkeye was utterly bored and miserable. It was a superbly sunny day, with just the right amount of cool breeze flowing. Perfect conditions for golfing, or going on a "picnic" with a beautiful nurse.

But no.

Radar the little fink, decided to call in an I.O.U from a poker game from five months ago.

Some desk jockey called Coronel Blake, yelling that the main casualty reports from the past month never arrived at H.Q. Radar remembered that he had them in hand, but Major Burns barged in the room and scared him, making him drop them into the patient files in the filing cabinet. They got scattered throughout many files, then wounded came in and Radar completely forgot about the mess, until H.Q complained.

Hawkeye's task, to look through the seventy or so files Radar left for him on his desk to find the missing reports. To put it simply, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

He had only thumbed through ten of the detailed files in two hours. He kept getting interrupted by the phone ringing and other clerical duties. Radar wrote himself a two day pass to Seoul, and just stuck Hawkeye their high and dry.

Around the fourteenth file Hawkeye flipped through he actually took the time to read the information inside it. It was the patient that made him do it.

Capt. Bobbi. R. Morango.

Out of curiosity and sheer boredom, he held Bobbi's x-rays up to the light. At first glance the x-ray of her ankle fracture seemed like your typical average fracture. But when he took a closer look he was stunned. There was immense calcium build up around all of the bones. That much calcium doesn't just form by chance.

Hawkeye got up and went next door to Post OP.

"Hey Trap, come here for a sec." He said waving Trapper over.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on." Trapper fixed the I.V. blockage he was working on and walked over to Hawkeye casually, with his hand tucked into his lab coat.

"What's up?"

"Take a look at this x-ray."

Trapper gave him a funny look and then took the x-ray and held it up to the light.

"Over average calcium build up. This guy must have taken one hell of a fall to bust up an ankle that bad."

"And never had it set properly." Hawkeye said.

"And stupid enough to not let it recover." Trapper added, "This guy still here."

"Yes, and no. This solider is a nurse and yes, Captain Morango is still here."

"Hold up a sec, you're saying this is Bobbi's?!" Trapper couldn't believe he had missed this before. It was so obvious now.

Hawkeye just simply nodded.

"Why the hell didn't I notice this before!?" Trapper was mad with himself.

"Not your Trap. I had to look a second time too. It was such a kerfuffle we both missed it."

"You think she would have mentioned breaking her ankle before."

"Who knows." Hawkeye said shrugged his shoulders, and grabbed the x-ray from Trapper's hands.

"Thanks Hawk, I'll talk to her about it. Another bad fracture and some serious damage could be done."

Hawkeye nodded, putting his hands in his red bathrobe, "Well I better to return to my paper mountain."

"How much do you have to go through still?" Trapper asked, glad he wasn't in Hawkeye's shoes.

"Let's just say this, if I don't come home tonight, you'll know why."

"It's 1:20 in the afternoon Hawk."

"My point exactly."

"Right," Trapper laughed, then got serious again, "Well thanks for this."

"No problem." When Hawkeye was out of sight of Trapper, he shook his head, "That woman…"

* * *

"Oh Frank I can't believe it. I just can't believe it!" Margaret was pacing back and forth across Frank's temporary commanding office.

"Something just doesn't add up. It's almost been two month since they have arrived. What is the hold up on their files!? Sure HQ Administration isn't the most efficient cog in the great American Military machine here in Korea, but still!" Frank added, greatening the feeling of frustration among the Majors.

"If we could just catch one of them fouling up, or doing some sort of insubordinate activity..." Margaret stopped her pacing and stood in front on Frank, whom was seated comfortably behind Cornel Blake's desk.

"Right." Frank nodded understanding where Major Houlihan was going with it. "We're going to watch their every move."

"Then present it to General Clayton." An evil smile formed across Margaret's face.

"And then it's goodbye Captains Cohen and Morango…" Frank relished the idea of a good spy mission. It's time for the crowned King of Snitches to flaunt his talents.

* * *

"You wanted to see us Major?" Kelley spoke for her Able and Dixon, whom were gathered outside of Major Houlihan's tent door.

"Yes girls, come in please." Margaret held her tent door open for her staff to go inside her quarters.

Nervously, all three women obeyed their superior and entered her quarters, a place only ever seen by a select few. Naturally they wondered as to why they had to come to her. Major Houlihan always was the one to seek them out.

"Please, take a seat girls." Margaret motioned for the three to take a seat on her cot.

"Thank you Major." Kelley spoke for all three women once more as they sat down.

"Now, you are probably wondering why I asked you all her this afternoon. And the answer is that more some time now an issue has been uppermost in my mind. I believe that since you all board with Captain Morango, you can help me find the solution. You see she has rubbed me the wrong way ever since she came to the 4077th." The three nodded in agreement to that statement causing Margaret's chest to puff out, "Me and Major Burns for a bit now have been, let's say investigating, on both Captain Morango and Captain Cohen and the results were far beyond expected. Before I continue further and present what me and the Major have discovered I want to hear your thoughts of the Captains characters. Use four words please girls, to sum up you opinion of their character. Let's start with you Kelley."

"For Captain Cohen, now this is just my experience of him being a patient, I have never had to work with him to closely for extended time periods… Four words… I'd have to say quiet, awkward, rude, and callus. As for Captain Morango, well four words aren't enough. But if I would have to choose, arrogant, rude, self-centered and I don't use this term unless I find it absolutely necessary, but she is quite the bitch if you pardon my language Major."

Major Houlihan smiled inside even though her expression remained stern and professional. This was going to be a piece of cake. "And you Dixon."

"Captain Cohen, as a patient he was difficult and awkward. But for my experience with him in the O.R, I only ever assisted him once, but he was highly competent and professional." Dixon replied timid. Major Houlihan always made her nervous no matter what the situation was.

"And Captain Morango?" Margaret was especially interested in what Dixon had to say about her since of the incident with the violin.

"Captain Morango, territorial, quiet around us, cold and I have to copy what Kelley said I'm afraid, she can be quite bitchy."

"I can't really add much more to that Major, they basically summed it up." Able said when the Major turned the attention towards her.

"Now I am glad we are all on the same page then, because I need you girls to perform a very delicate task for me."

"A task Major?" Dixon asked confused.

"Yes a task… I need you girls to spy on Captain Morango and obtain information for me."

"Spy…? But why Major?" Dixon replied.

"Because girls, me and Major Burns stumbled upon shocking evidence for insubordination against the United States of America…"

"Is it really that bad Major that you need us to spy on her?" Kelley asked.

"Yes girls… We have come upon the information that Captain Morango is a criminal and was charged with crime against the nation." Margaret's felt sick saying the next bit, "For favoring the fascist state of the German Third Reich."

A chorus of gasps escaped from the mouths of her nursing staff.

"I know girls, it's absolutely scandalous. I have been observing that the presence of Captain Morango alongside Captain Cohen, and I have my suspicions that he was involved in whatever fascist activities she was."

"But Major," Dixon raised her hand, "If they are fascist, how come they speak in Russian sometimes…?"

"I don't know Lieutenant, see stuff like that is what I need your girls' help with. I need you to spy on her and Captain Cohen, then maybe with you three, me and Major Burns poking around we can catch them in the act and get them off of this base. Do I have you cooperation girls?"

They all looked around at one another nodding.

"Good then, now not a word of anything I have told you leaves this tent, understand?"

"Yes Major." Able replied

"Yes mam." Kelley said.

"Of course Major." Dixon said.

"Right then, now make me proud girls. A citation might even be in it for you girls. Dismissed."

After the nurses left Margaret alone she stood there, hands on her hips in triumph.

"And so the end begins."

* * *

Bobbi was sitting at the vanity brushing her hair when her tent mates came back. It was odd to her that they all arrived at the exact same time. Usually at this time of the afternoon they were off in their separate directions. She shrugged it off though and continued doing her hair. She wanted to look perfect for her date tonight with Trapper.

"Are you sticking around here tonight Captain Morango?" Able asked rather snarky.

Bobbi didn't bother to look up from her mirror, "No."

"Oh." Able replied. Kelley and Dixon, sitting on Dixon's bunk gave Able a look to keep prying further.

"Are you going on a date tonight or something?" Able asked, in a friendlier tone than previously.

Bobbi thought about just not replying, it's really none of their business. But realized that it would just egg them on, and she wasn't in the mood for a fight.

"Yes."

Kelley's eyebrows rose at her response. "With who Captain?" she asked.

Bobbi rolled her eyes, "Trapper." She said before she applied some rouge to her cheeks and squirted some perfume on.

"Oh." Kelley said sort of disappointed by the answer, hoping she would say somebody besides Trapper.

"Anyways," Bobbi said as she got up and threw her few cosmetics back into the army issue zippered pouch, and put it into her foot locker. "I'm gone for the rest of the night." And walked out the door.

When she was good and gone the women looked at each other. This was the perfect opportunity to do some "investigating" as Major Houlihan said. Her foot locker was right there and unlocked…

* * *

Trapper was the happiest man in Korea. It was a beautiful evening, the thick daytime mugginess faded away into pleasant summer warmth. He was looking out into the green valley. And best of all Bobbi was under his arm, her face resting on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his chest.

Whenever they could the past week, they made it a custom to go and steal some cheese and crackers from the kitchen, grab some gin and spend the night under that big tree overlooking the valley behind Rosie's.

"This is nice." Bobbi said enjoying Trapper's body heat and the comforting feeling of his hand slowly rubbing up and down her side.

"Mhm." Trapper replied. He stopped his hand at the crook of her waist causing Bobbi to sit up and look at him.

She sat up slightly and moved her one hand so her arm now wrapped around his neck, and with the other she ran her fingers over his cheek. Her touch made his breath get heavier. Slowly their lips met and they stared into each other's sparkling eyes. At first the kiss was soft and sweet, but then Trapper entwined his free hand into her shiny red hair, deepening their kiss. Bobbi let out a soft moan into his mouth encouraging Trapper further. He then pulled Bobbi closer to him causing her to straddle his one leg.

"Mmm Trapper." She cooed as she let Trapper kisses to travel from her lips, to the crook of her neck and to her navel.

Her hands traveled up and down Trapper shoulders as his passionate kisses continued. She could feel his heart race rapidly through his kaki tee shirt. Calmly he went back to kissing her on the lips and slid his hands under her tee shirt.

Quickly though he could feel Bobbi tense up. When he moved his hands up only half an inch he remembered why…

Bobbi pulled away from his lips, her face white as a sheet, "Trapper…"

"Shh baby, it's fine, I don't care about the scar." He whispered into her ear.

"But don't want to know…?"

Truth is it stumped him ever since he saw the swastika harshly carved into her back how it got there. Instead, Trapper slid his hands from under Bobbi's shirt and nuzzled his face into her shoulder, "When you are ready to tell me."

She smiled, slid off of Trappers leg and sat beside him. He in turn positioned himself so that he was sitting behind her, his legs on either side of Bobbi and hugged her waist. Naturally Bobbi snuggled in and leaned back onto Trapper, knowing that he wasn't going to let her go.

"God this place is beautiful." Trapper said admiring the orange and violet sunset. When he came to Korea almost a year ago he never would have thought that he would be where he is. The blood, the booze, missing his daughters was gnawing at his soul. He knew when he got shipped to Korea it would be the beginning of the end for him and Louise. He saw a future that was dark and lonely. But with Bobbi in his arms, in the warm Korean night Trapper John was something he hasn't been in a long time.

Truly, blissfully happy being head over heels in love.

* * *

It was no secret that Hawkeye thought Jack was odd. There were several reasons, one of them being his hygiene habits. He never took a shower during the day. He took it promptly at 11:40pm every night. He didn't know what he could be hiding, so tonight with Trapper out again, and both of his dates canceled on him, he decided to accompany Jack to the shower.

On cue, Jack got up after strumming on his guitar, turned his back to Hawkeye and stripped down to his shorts and put on his army issue bathrobe and shower shoes. He grabbed his shower stuff, flung his towel over his shoulder and was on his way out the door when Hawkeye spoke up.

"Hey wait up Cohen. I'm going to come shower too."

"Alright." He stopped and waited for Hawkeye to quickly get ready. Hawkeye motioned his hand to the door to say he was ready and he and Jack left the Swamp empty.

"I thought you already showered this afternoon Pierce." Jack said.

"Uh yeah, well I was in OR half the day and was sweating like a pig." Hawkeye lied through his teeth.

"Oh."

When they got to the showers Hawkeye didn't care, and just stripped off his shorts and paraded to the shower farthest from the door bearing everything. Jack on the other hand was more modest than Pierce to say the least. Once again he turned his back to Pierce and opened his robe and slid off his shorts. He wrapped his towel around his waist. Making sure that the towel covered his front of his upper legs especially.

Hawkeye watched this complicated process through the corner of his eye. It didn't make any sense to him so being the loud mouth he is; Hawkeye said something about it,

"Uh now don't take this the wrong way Cohen, but almost everybody on this base has seen everybody in their birthday suit, why the modesty?"

"It's none of your business Pierce." Jack spat back.

"No need to bit my head off, just asking a question."

Jack sighed, he heard Nikolai's voice in his head saying that hostility gets you nowhere, "Just the way I am I guess."

"Alright." Hawkeye replied.

The men finished their showers in silence. Jack finished before Hawkeye. When he stepped out of the shower and quickly discarded his towel to put on his robe Hawkeye was stunned. He managed to get a glimpse of Jack's upper legs.

At the same point on both legs, there were large indents with harsh pink going straight across. The color of the skin was distorted from the vast amount of scar tissue reaching up a few inches in all directions of the scars.

As a doctor it wasn't very often that mutilation and distortion of the human body shocked Hawkeye, but the severity of scarring on Jack's legs left him speechless all the way back to the Swamp.

Back at the Swamp Jack just went back to strumming out a bluesy tune on Bobbi's guitar. Hawkeye poured himself a martini and lay back in his cot with his thoughts spinning. Bobbi's messed up ankle x-rays and then Jacks half crushed legs flooded his mind. What the hell happened to these people…?

* * *

"Gee I don't know should we…?" Nurse Dixon asked Kelley.

"The Major did tell us to find out stuff about Captain Morango." Kelley replied confident in her answer.

"Yes but rooting through her personal effects?!" Dixon refuted.

"Well the way I see it that's the only way we are ever going to find anything out!" Able said waving her hands in the air, "The woman has barely spoken ten words to us! Now I think I speak for all of us when I say that it creeps me out that she was working for the Nazi's!"

Dixon nodded knowing that her two roommates were right. It still made her fell and though. Thankfully right before the women were about to start their 'investigation' they heard Bobbi and Trapper's voices in the distance and stopped.

* * *

"Your still up?!" Trapper said a bit peeved. It was three in the morning.

"Well I worry when you come home so late from being with, err-" Hawkeye pointed his thumb to Jack asleep on his cot. Jack was so protective of Bobbi that the mere mention of her name would jolt him awake.

"I'm a big boy, I can handle walking home in the dark."

"Uh huh."

"Seriously why are you still up?! Don't you know that you have duty Hawk at 07:00?" Trapper replied sitting down on his cot.

"I just can't sleep," Hawkeye leaped up from his cot and started to pace, "I saw some weird things today Trap."

"Hey we all know Radar isn't always the best at keep his animals in their cages."

"No no not that, it was err- her xrays today and then when I was showering today I saw a peek of Cohen's upper legs."

"I knew you were a leg man Hawk but please, stick to women legs." Trapper replied jokingly, not thinking that Hawkeye was serious.

"Really next time he is in his shorts look! They are completely botched, just like her ankle is. Trap I think there might be a connection there."

Trapper finished undressing for bed and was curled up on his side, facing Hawkeye, "Look the time wasn't right tonight Hawk, I will ask her soon what the ankle story is. And for their injuries to be connected I think you noodle has finally cracked. Now go and get some sleep."

"Uh yeah, sure…" Hawkeye didn't really believe what Trapper said. Something was definitely up with Bobbi and Jack it he needed to find out what it was…

* * *

A/N: Yeah well I tried to get this up faster but yet again it took and eon. I am so sorry! Please review!


	29. Blood, Booze and Blues

A/N: Yes i know you people think I probably died. But I had just no time to write! So I felt bad and made this chapter super long.

If you are not a country music geek like me it may be helpful to pull up youtube before you begin reading in case you want to listen to a few songs mentioned in this chapter.

Anyways, enjoy and please review! I love each and everyone of them. So sorry it took ten million years to update!

* * *

"Doctor Cohen." Kelley calls out from across the ward. I sigh and go to the patient she's at.

"What's the problem here?" I ask hearing the tiredness in my own voice.

"Private Hunter is complaining of pain around the abdomen, close to his wounds."

"Alright," I pull up the stool and sit down beside him. He's just a kid, probably not even nineteen yet, "So where does it hurt private?"

"All around my stomach Doc. Its heavy to breath, feels like there is a hundred pounds on my chest."

"Okay. Now I'm just going to exam you, this may be a little painful."

Private Hunter nods. I slide my hands under his shirt and feel around his wound. I come across a puffy, raised area. I apply slight pressure to the raised area and he yelps in pain immediately. I nod at him and motion for Kelley to come closer.

"Prep him for surgery. I have to go back in."

"Yes doctor."

I turn the frightened Private, "It's going to be okay. Nothing bad, it'll just be a quick in and out, touch up surgery."

He looks more relieved when I say that. I smile and walk away with Kelley trailing me. Once we are out of earshot of the Private she pipes up.

"Excuse me Doctor, but Private Hunter is Captain Pierce's patient. Shouldn't he operate?"

This is exactly why I don't like Kelley. Always pushing her way into business that she shouldn't be in, "No Lieutenant, Captain Pierce just got off of seven hours of O.R. I will do it." She huffs to herself thinking I can't hear it, but I can. Ignoring her ignorance I continue, "Do you know who is on O.R rotation now?"

"Well it's past 15:00, so I believe its Captain Morango."

She says Bobbi's name with such a sneer, like she can say it any other way though. Biting my tongue I walk away from Kelley.

Bobbi should have swung for her instead of Dixon that day.

* * *

"Captain, Captain Morango."

I gasp as my eyes wildly fling open to find Dixon shaking me by the shoulder.

"What the heck!?" I hate being woken like this.

"I'm sorry Captain, but you are needed in O.R." Dixon looks as startled as I must look.

"Alright." I sigh and throw the thin sheet off of me, put on my boots and leave. The trek across the compound is excruciatingly hot. I'm twisting my hair up into a bun when I walk into the scrub room.

Jack is by the sink, already in scrubs putting on his cap. He looks at me with a small smirk, "Hello to you too sleepy head."

"Oh can it." I joke finishing my bun, "Anything really bad?"

"No, something small just was missed inside, routine stuff."

I nod and hurry to go change into my scrubs. When I come out of the Nurse's change area Jack is busily scrubbing. I go to the facet beside him and do the same.

"Is it your patient that had the partial imploded stomach and right pneumothorax from last night?" I ask remembering that Jack spent almost six hours on that poor kid.

"Actually he's quite stable. It's one of Pierce's patients." Jack replies.

"Oh," I raise my eyebrows, "Does he know you're operating?"

"No," Jack replies dryly, clearly not caring.

Truth of the matter is, I don't care much either. Pierce has set himself up on a high horse here. He tries to make people feel inferior to the great, _"Dr. Hawkeye Benjamin Franklin Pierce."_ I swear he thinks that we should almost bend over and kiss his boots when he walks into a room.

Jack chuckles looking at me, just like he knows that I'm mocking Hawkeye in my head.

"Come on" he says drying his hands and holding the O.R door open with his body, "And besides, Pierce just got off of seven straight hours of surgery."

"Agreed." I reply as Able comes to glove Jack and I.

As we go to work we discuss how disgusting lunch was today, along with other menial stuff to pass the time. The operation was going smoothly, no complications at all. It was nice that it was just Jack in the O.R. No tension between the other surgeons. And of course there is no Major Houlihan hounding my every move.

"It's boiling in here. Can I get a wipe please?" Jack asks politely.

Able is over by the counter, organized clamps, surgical packs, ect, when he asks. Promptly she picks up a towel and proceeded to clear Jack's forehead of perspiration. Her eyes widened when she saw the face of the patient.

"Didn't Dr. Pierce operate on this patient initially Doctor Cohen?"

"Yes he did Lieutenant." Jack replies more occupied with the patient then Able.

"So why are you the physician operating right now?"

The smugness in her tone just makes me want to just reach out and touch her. Why does she care!?

Jack just ignores her, "Long fingers." He says to me. As I slap the long fingers in his hand, I make sure to give Able a glare.

She stormed out of the O.R at top flight, clearly on a mission. After the door slammed shut Jack looked up from the patient and let out the big sigh he must have been keeping in.

"These people." He said shaking his head.

* * *

"Hawkeye."

"Go away Trapper! I don't care if it is a chest case, I am going to sleep."

"Hawkeye wake up it's me!"

"Go away me." Hawkeye waved his hand half alseep.

"It's Nurse Able!"

At the mention of her name Hawkeye jolted awake and sat up, like he just had ten cups of coffee pumped into him intravenously, "Why hello Nurse Able!" He exclaimed patting the edge of his bed eagerly.

"Hawkeye." Able protested as he pulled her to sit down beside him, "Hawkeye be serious for once, it's one of your patients. He's in trouble."

"Well why didn't you say so?! Which one?" He quickly threw on his boots and his red bathrobe.

"Private Hunter, came in with routine abdominal lacerations."

"If it's routine then why do I have to go back in?" Hawkeye replied annoyed.

"He was complaining of heaviness and pain near his wounds. There was bloody seepage in his drain as well."

"Alright, he's prepped already then I assume?"

"Well uh actually," Able's expression became almost sadistic knowing what the implication of her response would be, "Captain Cohen is operating right now, assisted by Captain Morango."

Hawkeye was so infuriated by what she just told him, that he could only force a smile on his face, "Thank you Nurse, excuse me now." He exited the Swamp in the direction of O.R, leaving Able alone confused as to Hawkeyes surprisingly cool reaction.

When he got to the scrub room Jack and Bobbi were just leaving O.R. into the scrub room when Hawkeye entered. Hawkeye immediately threw his hands in the air and started shouting, "Who the hell do you think you are Cohen?!"

"Whoa hold it-" Jack replied in a calm tone, but Hawkeye interrupted him.

"What and I suppose you think that your just innocent right?! Well listen here buster, nobody messes with my patients!"

"Captain I was merely trying to help your work load out." Jack said ticked off, "But," Jack proceeded to take of his cap and surgical mask and pushed past a puffed out Hawkeye to the laundry bin, "From your immature and vein reaction, next time I'll just let the patient bleed out until you can come and save the day, thus upholding your righteousness at the 4077th. That is of course, if the patient isn't dead by the time you get to him."

The look on Hawkeye's face was priceless. His black eyebrows and pointy nose were all scrunched up. He opens his mouth, but only a "gah" noise came out.

"That's what I thought _Doctor_." Jack said and hit back the curtain to the doctors changing area, emphasizing his irritation with Hawkeye.

Hawkeye stood there like a deer in headlights for a moment because he knew Jack was right. The patient always comes first. He hit his withered ego trailing behind him.

* * *

I go and change, and when I get outside to the compound Jack is already waiting for me. His thick black hair is covering his down turned face. Both of his hands are in his pockets, and one leg is propped up against the building.

"Hey." I say gently, not wanting to startle him.

"Oh hi." He replies quietly.

"You okay?" After he has a blow out like him and Pierce just had, I know he likes to keep distance till he calms down.

"Yeah," He stands upright and runs his hand through his hair, "Sorry, Pierce just gets under my skin. I don't understand the stick up his ass."

"I know what you mean,"

"It's still hot as you know what." Jack says changing the subject.

"Mhm."

"Although, I don't mind it too much," he adds on with a hint of a smile, "It kind of reminds me of back home."

I smile at him because it reminds of the South as well.

"Hey when it cools off tonight want to go to the supply tent and do some playing?" Jack says as we head in the direction of the Swamp. Right as he said that Frank Burns walked past, I see him sneer out of my peripherals.

"Sounds fun!" Jack replies, not having noticed Major Burns walk by. "You sure you and Trapper don't have plans or anything tonight?" He asks in his really awkward manner.

"No, he won't mind stop worrying Jack." I slap his shoulder playfully.

"Alright," He replies a bit more at ease, but caution is still prudent in his voice, "How does eleven o'clock sound then?"

"See you then!" I smile, hug him, and we part our ways.

* * *

"Captain Morango?"

Bobbi looked up from her magazine at the sounds of the company clerk's voice.

"Come in Radar!"

"Uh is everybody decent? I don't want to walk in and see stuff that I shouldn't."

Bobbi laughed, "Come in already Radar, I'm here by myself!"

"Oh alright." Radar was holding a huge wrapped package in front of him when he entered, "Mail call Mam'."

"Holy Toledo! What is that!?" Bobbi jumped up off of her bunk.

"I don't know mam, I just deliver. I looked at the shipping address though! Tennessee! It was a rush order too."

"Tennessee?!" Bobbi suddenly became really excited and put the large package on her bed. Like a mad woman possessed her she ripped off the packing paper and tape. When she opened it, she threw the padding behind her hitting Radar who was standing behind her. He had as much anticipation as Bobbi had.

There was a note taped onto a piece of cardboard.

"Bobbi," She read it out loud, "_Now that you are assigned on a base once more, I thought you would like a few things. I wrote more in my letter at the bottom of the box. With Love Uncle Ev."_

She flung the piece of cardboard aside, and discarded the rest of the packaging to reveal a stack of records. A three piece Roy Acuff set, her mother's old Carter family albums, and two Hank Williams records. She lifted up the records out of the box to reveal another goodie, a brand spanking new phonograph, fresh out of Nashville knowing Uncle Ev.

"HOLY COW!" Bobbi shouted.

Radar leaned in to see what the big surprise was, "Wowie! Those are some good records! My Uncle Ed loves Roy Acuff!"

"Thank you so much Radar!" Bobbi exclaimed as she hugged him.

Radar cracked a huge smile, pleased that he was able to make Bobbi's day. He didn't understand why everybody hated Bobbi so much. Even Hawkeye didn't like her! The only people he ever saw Hawkeye hate was those Colonels that caused a lot of casualties, and those regular army bafoons who hated the local Korean people. He often wondered though if it had something to do with Trapper not spending as much time with Hawkeye ever since Captain Morango arrived.

* * *

Radar was smiling ear to ear on his way back to his office, even though he was still wearing a full regulation uniform and was sweating like a little kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. When he opened the door to his office, Frank Burns was standing with his hands behind his back.

"Where have you been you little twirp!?" Frank yelled.

"Uh, Oh uh well sir," Radar was startled, "You see this huge package came in for Captain Morango so I just went and delivered it quickly."

Frank was going to open his mouth to spill out some more abuse, but then he remembered his discussion with Margaret the previous afternoon.

"Ah, now O'Riley do you know what the contents of the package were?"

"Yeah, boy oh boy the Captain is one lucky person let me tell you!"

"Well spit it out already!" Frank shouted like a child, his anticipation growing. But just then Major Houlihan barged in from Post Op.

"Now what all of this ruckus about!?" she demanded standing beside Frank with her hands on her hips.

"Major, the Corporal here was just about to share the contents of Captain Morango's latest delivery from the States." Frank said in his sly manner.

"I see, continue on then by all means Corporal." Margaret's personality took a one eighty.

"Well, she got a stack of brand spanking new records, a brand new phonograph and just then a letter."

"And did the Captain disclose the contents of the letter?" Frank asked.

"No sir. She didn't open it." Radar replied.

"Thank you Corporal that was very informative," Margaret replied for Frank, "Dismissed."

"Uh, yes sir-mam, sorry." And Radar scurried out of his own office in fear of the Major Burns and Houlihan.

Margaret waited a minute or so to make sure that Radar was good and gone before she harshly whispered to Frank, "We have to find out what's in that letter."

"My thought exactly Margaret." Frank was very serious.

"I'll tell the girls to try and get a peek of it when that girl is off ca-hootzing with one of her boy-toys."

"Tonight, I overheard _her_ and Captain Cohen talking about meeting tonight, at 23:00 hours."

Margaret's eyes widened and the relaxed, "Perfect," An evil grin slowly materialized, "Perfect..."

* * *

When Bobbi got back to her tent nobody was around, so she opened her footlocker and fished out her journal, as well the few pictures Jack gave her. She picked out the one on Nikolai playing his violin and set it beside her on the bed.

_July 30th 1951_

_ The longer this war goes on the more it reminds me of the last war. I despise war. I hate the death. _

_Innocent people die._

_Often I want to ask Jack if he feels for Nikolai, what I feel for him. Jack was with Nikolai for years longer than me and Anne were. It was so obvious that Jack looked up to Nikolai, which was not a bad thing in the least. If there was one thing that Jack and I have in common, it was that Nikolai aspired us to ditch our troubled pasts and become better people. _

_Nikolai was courteous, brave, and incredibly intelligent. And seeing Jack now, all of these years later I can see that those qualities rubbed off on Jack._

_I remember me and Nikolai were walking through the streets of Krakow together, looking for some easy pickings of food to steal. It was only about the fifth day or so that we were separated from Jack and Anne. _

_They were safe, off in the deep woods with the Polish Underground forces that Nikolai had connections with. And then there we were, in Krakow, hungry, cold and miserable with no safe walked around all night trying to find some sort of food that we could steal, but no luck. There were soldiers everywhere. I began to get frightened but Nikolai just knew the right words to calm me down. He always did._

_I could talk to him about everything. Toledo, Max, how Momma just up and left me with Father. Even how I felt about what Father did to me after she left. And how Max was my saving grace…_

_Nikolai told me to never let Max go. Even though he had never met Max, he said that what we had was a once in a lifetime relationship. And if things did get bad between us, to not fight for it tooth and nail for it would be mistake. _

_I feel guilty somewhat for carrying on with Trapper now with Max here, because every once in a while I'm in Trapper arms I hear Nikolai's words…_

_The more I try to convince myself to forget about the past, the more I wonder if Trapper and I are a mistake. _

_Lord, please give me mercy. _

Before Bobbi knew it, was supper time. She carefully packed away her photographs and diary in a nook of the bottom of her footlocker.

As she walked past the Swamp, Trapper was just leaving to go and corral Bobbi for supper. "Youhoo!" He called breaking Bobbi's trance. She stopped and waited for Trapper to catch up to her.

"Off to the mess my fair maiden?" Trapper joked.

Bobbi only smiled at him. A small pit was forming in her stomach thinking about what she had just written about him in her diary.

"The food here does leave me speechless to sometimes too." Trapper laughed wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Certainly leaves something to be desired." Bobbi finally replied after they were in line in the mess.

Trapper picked up two trays and gave one to Bobbi, "So what are you up to tonight?"

"My Uncle sent me some new records and a phonograph. I was going to listen to them with Jack." Bobbi replied quite cheery.

"Nothing I would enjoy listening to?" Trapper asked playfully. A bit of him was jealous of Jack being able to spend time with Bobbi while he was stuck in Post Op all night... again.

Bobbi laughed, "No a city boy like you wouldn't."

Klinger was the server that night. He perked right up when he saw that the next tray he had to fill with slop was Bobbi's. When she shuffled down the line Klinger piped up, "Ah a beautiful lady, what shall it be tonight?"

"What do you have?" Bobbi asked cheerily, but slightly weary due to the pungent odor wafting from the table.

A disgusted look overtook Klinger's face, "Hate to do this to you Bobbi, but the entrée is Tuesday's leftover pork chops."

"Uh huh, explains the odour then, what's under the lid there." She flicked her head towards the pot.

"Chipped beef and corn…" Klinger was reluctant to even open the lid to show her.

"I'll just take some of those mashed potatoes I guess, the dont look to grey tonight."

"A mound of potatoes for the beautiful lady, good choice!" Klinger plopped some on her tray, she smiled and proceeded to get utensils and lemonade.

Right behind Bobbi, Trapper was the next person Klinger had to serve. Klinger went from ecstatic and charismatic, to an angry muted man.

"Just the potatoes." Trapper ordered in the coldest manner possible. After he got the potatoes, Trapper leaned in and said in a low quiet voice, "You watch that beautiful lady talk. The next time I hear it there's going to be a scene."

Bobbi saw Trapper talking to Klinger, he looked very upset but when Trapper came towards her she looked away and played it dumb.

"So the music your Uncle sent, the type you and Jack play? All of that southern cowboy stuff?" Trapper was interested. If it was one thing he noticed, it was that no matter how tired, bored, or whatever the problem was, music always perked Bobbi right up.

"Sure is, he even sent me my Momma's old Carter family record. She sure loved that one. I haven't listened to it in forever."

Right as Trapper was going to ask Bobbi about her Mother, who she has never mentioned before, Hawkeye stormed into the mess looking madder than hell.

"Wonder what his problem is." Trapper said turning around to see that it was Hawkeye who just slammed the door so hard it almost fell of the hinges.

"Probably still all upset that Jack helped him out and did some touch up surgery on one of his patients earlier. Hawkeye was sleeping."

"Jack went back in on one of Hawkeye's patients without him knowing?" Trapper was slightly shocked. As good of friends as he is with Hawkeye, even he wouldn't dare to operate on one of Hawkeye's patients without consent. Hawkeye was as protective of his patients as a moose is with her calves. Get in his way and he will mow you down in the blink of an eye.

"Yes, Jack set him straight though." Bobbi stated bluntly, clearly not caring about Hawkeye's feelings.

"Does Jack tend to have a temper?"

"If he has a good reason then yes, but he learned to control it over the years."

Hawkeye then appeared at the head of their table, "An empty seat open? Or do you two need to be alone?"

"It's okay, I have to wash my hair before I go meet Jack tonight." Bobbi said in a very civil manner to Hawkeye as she collected her tray and got up, "Have a good shift Trapper." She smiled and walked away leaving the two men alone.

"What's with her?" Hawkeye asked sarcastically, pointing to the direction in which Bobbi just exited.

"What do you mean?" Trapper took a sip of his lemonade.

"She was articulate and polite for once!"

Trapper shot Hawkeye a glare. "What, it's the truth! Can you remember a time when she was that polite with me?"

"Aw lay off it Hawk, I don't think she means it, just the way Bobbi is."

"Why do you do that all the time!?" Hawkeye exasperated.

"Do what?!"

"Defend her all the time; believe that she is just little Miss Innocent."

"Come on! You haven't even bothered to get along with her since she got here." Trapper refuted.

"Trap, she's going to spend the night with Cohen, _again_. That's the third time this week!" Hawkeye argued.

"Yeah to play and listen to some music she said."

"Just play and listen to music Clyde?" Hawkeye said smug.

Trapper didn't say anything at first, "Jack doesn't seem the type. He even told me not to hurt her and everything. He's alright Hawk." The look on his face told Hawkeye that he didn't fully believe what he just said.

"At least she's stopped associating with Klinger." Hawkeye replied, "If I were you, I would be careful Trap, the girl is trouble. Do you even know anything about her past?"

He thought for a moment, "Stuff happened and she got really hurt by that asshole Klinger. I don't want to hurt her Hawk by bringing it up."

"So what? Do you really know her is what I mean. Where she went to school? Why she's in the army? Why the hell Captain Cohen and her like to break out the ole' Russian once in a while? You still don't know why her ankle looks like a calcium convention do you? Or why she tends to scream like a little girl having those ever so frequent nightmares of hers?"

Trapper didn't say anything.

"Seems like you don't even know the woman either." Hawkeye said and got up and left his friend there alone to ponder what he just spat into his face.

* * *

Nurse Kelley was about to open the door to the women showers when she heard Major Houlihan call her name. She turned around to see the Major rushing towards her.

"Is something wrong Major?" Kelley asked.

"I have an assignment for you Lieutenant."

"Aw Major I just got off duty!" Kelley was disappointed.

"Not an official assignment Lieutenant. It pertains to the topic discussed in my tent a day ago."

Kelley nodded understanding, then more willing to preform whatever task the Major wanted.

"Captain Morango received a large package from the States today, accompanied by the letter. I want you or one of the other girls to find out the content of that letter when you get an opportunity."

"Of course Major." Kelley gave her a smile, "Is that all?"

"Yes Lieutenant. I'm counting on you girls, the sooner we act, the sooner she's gone."

* * *

It was 10:45pm. Bobbi decided to go ahead and set up in the supply tent before Jack got there and surprise him. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she showed him. As she walked across the deserted compound with the phonograph in her arms, and records stacked on top of that, Klinger came running to Bobbi.

"Here let me help with that!" Klinger said as slicked his rifle on his shoulder and grabbed the stack of records, making Bobbi's load lighter.

"Why thank you Max." Bobbi chimed, her southern accent peeping through which made Klinger smile ear to ear. He always loved her accent, made Bobbi fifteen times more adorable in his books.

He remembered how thick it was when she first moved to Toledo, all of the other kids made fun of her for it, calling her a hick and so forth. But after time it faded slightly. After the war however, something happened and it disappeared completely. For the first while, when he went to see her in the hospital in Britain she had a hint of a Russian accent. Once in a while though, the southern accent popped up when she said certain phrases.

"Wow! Where did you get the stack of wax from?! And that player?!"

"Uncle Ev sent it, I called him to see if he could repair something for me and then Radar delivered this giant box to me today and all this was in there."

"What you got in here, the usual, Hank, Roy?" Klinger asked as he walked alongside Bobbi in the direction of the supply tent.

"Yuppers! He even sent Momma's Carter Family 78's." Bobbi smiled.

"Good for you, sure is a good guy." Klinger was entranced by Bobbi's perfume, and how great she looked in that tight army tee shirt, which complimented her curves almost to perfection.

"You know Max, you should write him, he would like that a lot. I am sure he misses your company." Bobbi said when they reached the supply tent. Klinger slid the records back into Bobbi's arms.

"Sure Bobbi." Klinger said awkwardly.

"Thanks again Max." Bobbi said and vanished into the tent.

Klinger paced back and forth after that, not really paying attention to the activity in the compound like he should have been.

"Why don't you just write him?" His hands were flailing up in the air, "Just as easy as that!" He went on muttering nonstop till until he decided to go and take a load off of his pink pumps. Klinger parked himself on a crate next to Post OP.

As he sat there, Jack emerged from the Swamp wearing army pants, but a white civilian button down shirt. Jack's black hair was tamed for a changed and slicked down to the side. Bobbi's guitar case was slung over his back and he had a bottle of some sort of liquor and two martini glasses in the other hand.

Klinger's heart plummeted to the bottom of his stomach. Just friends? Just going to go listen to some music? I'm sure he always fusses like that in the middle of a war just to go _"listen to music."_

* * *

"Hello?" Jack called out timidly in the dim lit supply tent.

"Back here!" Bobbi answered back excitedly.

Jack stumbled his way through the tent, following the glow of the lanterns Bobbi had set up. When he got to where she was, Jack saw that Bobbi had thrown and few mattresses and blankets down for them to sit on in the corner of the tent. There was a square object hidden beneath a blanket. Jack raised his eyebrows at Bobbi, wondering what she had up her sleeve. That mischievous grin of hers was on her face. He propped up the guitar case on the wall and walked over to her standing beside the covered object still holding the liquor and glasses.

"What's this?" He was a slight bit puzzled by Bobbi's giddiness.

"Radar came by with a package for me a little after me and you finished in O.R. today."

"And?" Jack was wondering where it was going.

"It was from my Uncle, and when I opened it I found this!" She exclaimed as she yanked the blanket away revealing the phonograph and all of the records, fanned out for display.

"HOLY CRAP!" Jack was completely flabbergasted. A brand spanking new phonograph, accompanied by Roy Acuff, Carter Family and the jackpot, **Hank Williams**!

Bobbi started giggling, "I know right!? I almost had an accident I got so excited!"

"But how? Who!?" Jack was at a loss for words. He has dreamt about getting a phonograph and stuff ever since he was shipped over here, but never had the money or connections.

"My Uncle Everett back in Tennessee." Bobbi was overjoyed that Jack was as thrilled about it as she was. Now they didn't have to bare the mindless pop and jazz records stuck in that crummy jukebox in the Officers Club.

"He should be sainted!" Jack exclaimed.

Bobbi noticed the bottle in his hand, "What's that?"

"Just some of the rock gut from the Swamp." Jack replied sitting down on the mattresses. Bobbi followed his lead.

"Better than nothing." She smiled.

"Amen." Jack slowly ran his fingers over the records, all of them brand new except for the Carter Family ones, "You haven't tried it out yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you." Bobbi replied sweetly.

He was touched that she waited for him. He may have lost his mother, Nikolai, and Anne, but he still had Bobbi. "God Bless you." He whispered in her ear as he embraced his friend sitting next to him.

They held onto each other for a moment before letting go. Jack grabbed the two glasses and the bottle of gin. He poured a bit in each cup and gave one to Bobbi. He raised his glass to toast,

"To old friends."

Bobbi held up her glass, tears welling in both hers and Jack's eyes, "To us."

"Family."

* * *

Many drinks, two Roy Acuff, and one Carter Family record later, Jack and Bobbi were laughing having a better time than either of them could remember in years.

By that point Bobbi's hair was out of her bun and flowing freely down to her shoulders. The sleeves on Jack's shirt were rolled up half way and his hair had fallen loose from the gel.

The final few notes of the Mother Maybelle's Wildwood Flower finished ringing and Bobbi pulled the needle up and off.

"Time for Hank?" Bobbi asked with a Cheshire grin. She knew that Hank Williams was Jack's all-time favorite. Jack automatically tore the plastic off the Hank Williams record that had Honkytonk Blues listed as the first track. He set it on the deck and ever so carefully sent the needle in. It seemed like an eternity till the needle caught the grooves. Finally tones were emitted, a three beat downfall and the swaggering rhythm of the guitar chimed in. Jack played along, not a second off the beat. He took a breath and belted, wailing in tune with Hanks,

"_Well, I left my home down on the Rural Route, _

_I told my pa I'm going stepping out, _

_And get the honky tonk blues, _

_Hey, the honky tonk blues,_

_Hey Lord, I got 'em I got the honky tonk blues,_

_Well I went to a dance bar, wore out my shoes _

_Woke up this morning wishing I could lose I'm jumping honky tonk blues _

_Hey, the honky tonk blues_

_Oh, Lord I got 'em I got the honky tonk blues_

_Well I stopped into every place in town _

_This city life has really got me down I got the honky tonk blues _

_Hey, the honky tonk blues_

_Hey Lord, I got 'em I got the honky tonk blues_

_I'm gonna tuck my worries underneath my arm _

_And scat right back to my pappy's farm And leave these honky tonk blues Hey, the honky tonk blues_

_Oh, Lord I got 'em I got the honky tonk blues"_

Bobbi was singing along the whole time, rocking to the beat of Jack playing the guitar.

"Whoo-EE!" Jack hollered when the song ended, "Aint nothin' like ole' Hank!"

They went on to sing every word, to every song, at the top of their lungs. It was no surprise though that they both knew all the songs off by heart, even though they never listened to Hank together till then.

Every time Bobbi managed to get WSM Grand Ole Opry on the Radio while she was stationed in Germany and Hank Williams popped up, she thought of Jack and how much he would have loved his music.

She was right, Hank's music spoke to Jack. Hank's songs told the story of Jack's life. Songs of losing the love of his life, losing his family, rambling the country to feed his urge to see the world. Songs of fearing God and sinning, expecting no forgiveness when the time comes to be called home.

One thing Jack was thankful for that night almost more than anything was that Lost Highway wasn't on either of the records Bobbi had. He has never managed to get passed the words,

"_I'm a rolling stone, _

_All alone and lost,_

_For a life of sin I have paid the cost,"_

Before leaving the bar of shutting the radio off. It just hit too close to home…

Bobbi and Jack sung and played on into the wee hours of the night. For that night the war didn't exist, nothing existed but them and the music.

* * *

"Here goes nothing girls." Able said as she opened up the still sealed letter sitting on Bobbi's pillow from her Uncle.

"Lets hope she doesn't try to clobber us." Kelley stated.

As they read the letter it just kept getting juicer and juicer, page by page. Until the third page when Able actually dropped it on the ground in shock.

Dixon and Kelley gasped and the same time when the read that paragraph. The Major was going to be very pleased.

Very pleased indeed.

* * *

When Igor relived Klinger, Klinger basically threw the rifle at him and walked away, trying not to show that he was balling his eyes out the entire time he was on duty.

He didn't head for his tent however, but instead to Father Mulchay's tent. He knocked four times in a row until the priest appeared. His hair ruffled and was tying up his house coat when he opened the door.

"What it is Klinger casualties? It's three AM." When the Priest looked into his Klinger's bloodshot eyes he knew it wasn't casualties.

"I lied to you Father, I can't handle it. I can't handle having Bobbi here. I'd rather die than keep seeing her go out with other men."

* * *

"Well that's it Percy. We are all packed." Nancy Franklin tugged on the sleeve of her husband. Vinnie his twin brother walked up from behind and stood beside his sister in law.

"It's finally time to say goodbye to her." Vinnie stated staring up at the B-52 that he and his twin flew for a month short of six years. The plane they named after their Mother, the Pearl Daisy.

"She was a blessing." Percy stated wrapping his arm around his wife. He wished that Nancy didn't put in a transfer to follow them.

"Over a thousand flights we had with her." Vinnie said, his hollow voice echoing in the ginormous hanger.

The three stood there in silence staring at the monstrosity of metal and paint.

Nancy solemnly looked at her watch. "It's time." She stated to the men.

"See you later Momma. It won't be long, a few more years that all." Vinnie said blowing a kiss up to the portrait of her painted on the side.

"Here we come Uijeongbu."


	30. Korea:Nutfarm, and Heartbreak since 1950

Henry Blake couldn't believe it, but he was happier than a little kid in a candy shop when the 4077th came into sight.

He was getting sick of the three day long medical seminars. These were interrupted by a three day break, during which, he had to travel back from Seoul to the 4077th. As annoying as the constant travel was, he knew if he didn't return each time, Frank's command would send the entire camp running up to North Korea to surrender. But at last, his week and a half long ordeal had ended.

Just like Henry had expected, Radar was standing in the compound, in the hot early morning sun waiting for the Colonel's arrival. When the jeep screeched to a halt, Radar went rushing up to help with the Colonel's with his bags.

"Boy oh boy Colonel I am sure glad that you are back for good now!"

"You betcha' Radar," Henry cheerily replied as he hiked up his pants, "Be a good boy and take my bags to my tent."

"Yes sir." Radar chimed, "And then I will meet you in the office."

"Then meet me in the office Radar." Henry said unaware than Radar already beat him to his own thoughts.

As Radar scurried away, Henry noticed that Radar was wearing a full regulation uniform and sweating like crazy at only 06:00 hours.

Henry called out to him, "Radar!"

The little Corporal screeched to a halt, "Then take off that uniform! For Pete's sake who told you to dress like that?!" You look like a clown wearing that many layers in this heat."

"Major Burns sir." Radar replied with dry distain in his voice.

"Who else." Henry waved Radar away, not surprised at all by his answer.

* * *

Hawkeye had just returned from the showers to find that both Trapper and Jack were still out cold. Trapper had an excuse; he was in Post Op into the wee hours of the night. On the other hand, Hawkeye was very displeased with Jack. He returned to the Swamp at five in the morning, in rather loud fashion. Which woke him up just after he had finally fallen asleep. Frank was nowhere to be seen. He was probably off sulking that Colonel Blake arrived back for good.

Still being sore about how Jack humiliated him with the whole Private Hunter ordeal, Hawkeye wanted nothing to do with Jack. When Jack finally got himself out of bed, Hawkeye planned on being nowhere near the Swamp.

So Hawkeye got changed for the day, quietly combed his hair, put on aftershave. He then went to go find Henry, to tell him about the happenings that occurred during his absence.

He decided to check his office first on the assumption that Henry needed to check on his most precious item on the entire base, his liquor cabinet. And just as he expected, Henry was bent over by his liquor cabinet taking inventory.

"Gin, Vodka, Whiskey, Brandy, Scotch…"

Hawkeye did not bother knocking and just waltzed right into Henry's office.

"Scotch?" Henry stood up, his back still facing Hawkeye. "Where the heck is my bottle of scotch!? I know I had one when I left!"

"You did Henry." Hawkeye replied, making his presence known to his bewildered, commanding officer.

Henry turned around with his hands on his hips, "Now how the heck do you know that?" He pointed a finger at Hawkeye, "I specifically told you not to touch my booze Pierce!"

"Because that's the bottle I drank last night."

"You what!?" Henry walked up to Hawkeye, his face red from anger.

"It's a true story Henry."

"I thought I gave the key to Radar to keep safe!"

Hawkeye laughed as went and sat down on a chair in front of Henry's desk, "You did, but I bribed Radar with an anatomy book and a pack of bubble gum."

Knowing that there wasn't anything Henry could do about it, Henry went and sat behind his desk and pulled out a glass from the drawer. He then proceeded to his violated liquor cabinet, grabbed the bottle of brandy, and sat down behind his desk. While pouring, he addressed Hawkeye, "Any particular reason why you had to drink _my_ booze?"

"That's actually why I am here Henry."

The Colonel let out a heavy sigh. Here we go, "What did Burns do this time?"

"Actually Frank was as pleasant as a cadaver could be."

Henry wasn't having any of Hawkeye's games that morning, "What's eating you then Pierce? I haven't got all day!"

"It's that _asshole_ Cohen!" Hawkeye raised his voice.

"Oh boy." Henry muttered to himself. Henry had hardly spoken five words to Jack or Bobbi, but they have caused enough havoc in the short period that they have been at the 4077th, that he may have developed carpal tunnel from initialling all of the paper work about the pair.

"Henry he went back in on one of _my_ patients!"

"Come on Pierce, really? You went through this once before. You are one of the most competent cutters out there. But in this butcher shop it's impossible to be perfect all of the time!"

Hawkeye stood and slammed his hands down on the Colonel's desk to show that he was serious, "He didn't even consult me! He just went back in on Private Hunter while I was asleep. Nurse Able had to wake me up and tell me."

"Pierce, did Captain Cohen bung up somehow?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem here Pierce? We have all gone back in on each other patients when one of us is indisposed."

"But I wasn't indisposed! I was just simply having an afternoon nap. And you should have heard his attitude after words."

Henry started to feel a dull ache by his temple, "Alright already! I will talk to him about it. Now please stop yelling Pierce, you're giving me a headache."

Half satisfied Hawkeye stood up to leave. But before he did, he pointed his finger at Henry, "Mark my words Henry, you better do something about that guy, or I will!"

After Hawkeye had stormed out, Henry swigged back his brandy. "This is going to be a long day back… Radar!"

Henry waited for a few seconds and called out again, "RADAR!" Before the Colonel could finish pronouncing his name, Radar burst into the office, wearing the appropriate M*A*S*H summer clothing. Shorts, a kaki tee shirt, regulation boots, and of course his signature wool cap.

"Uh sorry about that sir, took a while to find my shorts, Major Burns hid them on me."

"He hid them on you?!" Henry asked with his mouth gaping.

"Yes I found them behind a few boxes in the supply tent. And yes sir, I will go fetch Captain Cohen for you right away."

"Radar, go get Captain Cohen and bring him here pronto." Henry ordered, once again one step behind his own thoughts.

Without hesitation Radar promptly walked into the Swamp, and shook Jack until he woke.

"What the hell!" Jack shouted startled.

Radar jumped back, "Sorry sir! But uh Colonel Blake requests your presence on the double."

Jack collapsed back down into his bunk, his body overwhelmed by the realization of a hangover. "Ugh, tell him I will see him this afternoon."

"I am sorry sir, but the Colonel ordered you to come and see him pronto!" Radar would have no goldbricking on the Colonel's first day back.

A very groggy Trapper half sat up, "Go Jack, so Radar can scram and I can go back to sleep."

Jack made another grunting noise, "Be there in ten minutes Radar."

"Well okay but no more! I don't want to irritate the Colonel on his first day back."

"Leave Radar!" Trapper shouted, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"Yeesh!" Radar left wondering what the heck he had done to make everybody so angry! He was just doing his job!

* * *

When Jack walked into Colonel Blake's office, he was in uniform, but his thick, curly mop of hair was spurting out in all directions.

"Radar said you wanted to see me?" Jack asked out of it.

"Yes take a seat Captain." Henry motioned to a chair in front of his desk. He noticed that Jack looked like hell.

Jack sat down, but had to support his pounding head up with his arm.

"Boy oh boy you look like death and a half Cohen." Henry stated.

"My head feels worse than that."

"Uh yeah, now uh you see this little chit chat wasn't my idea. Pierce was just in here having a fit and he would leave satisfied until I promised to talk to you."

Jack groaned. Radar got him up to this living torture just because of _Pierce. _"Was he spouting off about Private Hunter?"

"Yes, look I know Pierce can be a bit much to handle in OR sometimes, but please can you two just _try_ to get along? For Pete's sake we are all doctors."

"Alright." Jack replied annoyed, "Is that all?"

"Yup."

"Now if you don't mind Colonel I am going to go back to the Swamp and die." Jack said as he walked out of the office.

Get along with Pierce, yeah right!

* * *

Margaret was busily filing her long, feminine nails, when somebody casually knocked on her tent door. Annoyed, she sighed and called out, "Who is it?"

"It's Lieutenant Nakahara." Kelley replied anxiously.

"Come in."

Kelley quickly slipped into the tent to avoid being seen.

"What can I do for you Lieutenant?" Margaret asked very formally.

"Last night, the girls and I did like you said and read that letter of Captain Morango's. And well, we did come across something very interesting."

At that point Margaret happily put down her nail file, and beckoned for Kelley to sit down on her cot, "Would you care for one of the cookies my sister sent me Lieutenant?"

Kelley smiled, "No thank you Major, I just came from having a late breakfast."

Then standing up with her hands on her hips, Margaret got right down to the point. "So what's this interesting bit of news you have discovered?"

"This letter was from her Uncle in Tennessee, nothing too exciting for most of the letter. But near the end he wrote that she should be careful, because he heard rumors that Captain Morango's Father is stationed in Tokyo. Did you know that her father was a military man?"

"Yes, Major Burns and I discovered it beforehand. He is a two star General!"

Kelley's eyebrows went up in shock. A ratty girl like her has a two star General for a father!? "There aren't too many of those around. It should not be hard to find out who he is, right Major?

Margaret simply smiled. With all her connections with the high brass, it shouldn't be hard at all to find out who he is. "Thank you Lieutenant, you and the girls did good work. Dismissed!"

"No problem Major." Kelley got up to leave, but before she opened the door, she stopped and spun around, "There is one issue however."

"Oh?" Margaret replied matter of fact.

"Captain Morango hadn't opened the letter yet herself. And when she sees that it is opened, I'm afraid she will throw a fit."

"If violence erupts I will deal with it sternly, don't worry. I already gave her my one and only warning when she almost hit Lieutenant Dixon before."

Kelley nodded and left. She was still feeling a bit uneasy, but better than before. Afterwards Margaret went back to filing her nails,

"This is going to be like stealing candy from a baby."

* * *

Margaret was just about to leave her tent to go find Frank when a knock came from the door.

"Who is it?"

A gruff voice called out, "Major Burns."

"Come in Major!"

"Oh Frank I am so glad you are here, I was just about to come and find you!" Margaret chimed as she motioned to the bed.

Frank looked at his wristwatch, "Pumpkin it's almost lunch time, if we do that now we will miss the coleslaw and have to settle for the leftover steamed turnips!"

"Frank never mind that just sit down. I got some news from Kelley this morning about Captain Morango!"

Obediently Frank sat down, excitement pounded in his chest. And not the type of excitement that he was used to feeling in Margaret's tent, this was a vengeful excitement.

Margaret sat down beside him,"The girls opened up Captain Morango's letter when she was out with Captain Cohen last night. And you won't believe the luck Frank, you just won't!"

"What! What is it Margaret!?" Frank demanded like a five year old.

"Her Father, the two starred General, is most likely stationed in Tokyo!"

Frank's mouth gaped like a cavern, "Really?!"

"Yes dear, I think I should talk to Colonel Blake and ask for some RnR in Tokyo, and see if I can find out who he is."

"Right, good thinking Margaret. Now normally I escort you to Tokyo, but there have just been so many casualties lately, I think traveling will just aggravate my hypertension and varicose veins further."

Margaret wrapped her arms around her lover's shoulders, "You stay and get your rest Frank, I see you working in the OR day after day, and I feel less being in the presence of such a _man."_

"Margaret, you're…" Frank stammered, "You are wearing that perfume that drives me crazy!"

Margaret moaned deep within her throat, but quickly snapped out of her lust filled trance, "Frank come on let's go ask Colonel Blake if I can have a pass for Tokyo!"

The pair quickly exited Margaret's tent and marched into Colonel Blake's office. "Colonel, the Major and I have a request."

Henry looked up from his paperwork ticked, "Oh now what?!"

"Major Burns just read a very interesting article about new a medical procedure that a doctor is demonstrating at Tokyo General in two days' time. Major Burns is needed here for OR, but could I have a three pass to observe, and bring back notes to the Major?"

"Now what kind of a procedure is this Frank?"

Margaret stammered for a second, so Frank being antsy cut in, "Ingrown toenails sir."

Henry's dropped jaw and facial expression said it all, "In grown toenails Frank?"

"Uh, uh yes sir, that's right." Margaret confirmed Frank's idiocy.

"What do you think we are? Grand Central station!? Just because the M in M*A*S*H stands for mobile it doesn't mean we can just all come and go as we please!" Henry was flabbergasted.

"But, sir-"

"NO!" Henry cut off Major Houlihan, "I will not permit my chief nurse to go to Tokyo for three days to watch some quack, butcher some poor fella's toenail!"

Margaret tried to open her mouth again to protest but Henry would have none of it, "Dismissed Major's!"

"Hm!" Frank snorted in outrage as the two stomped out.

Henry was left sitting back in his chair, "Wow, I think I really do run a nut farm…"

* * *

The midday sun filtering in from Father Mulcahy's tent slowly woke up Klinger. At first he couldn't remember why he was sleeping in the Priest's cot, but it slowly came flooding back to him. Bobbi getting all dolled up to meet in the supply room with Jack, their conversation about Uncle Everett. Flashes of Bobbi holding Trapper's hand in the mess tent, and many other scenes overwhelmed his mind. Father Mulcahy didn't ask him to discuss what made him so upset. He just gave Klinger his bunk for the night, while he occupied the vacant VIP tent. The Father didn't sleep though. He spent all night pacing back and forth in the impersonal tent, pondering on how to proceed with Klinger.

Lunch time rolled around, and Klinger was sitting at a table in the corner, staring at his tray. Father Mulcahy didn't feel much like partaking in the two day old, cold leftovers they were passing out for lunch. So he just grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down across the table from Klinger.

"Hello Klinger." Father Mulcahy said.

"Oh," Klinger didn't look up from his tray, "Hi Father."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Alright I suppose, just got up forty minutes ago." Klinger had no emotion in his voice.

The Priest put his hand on Klinger's causing making him finally look up, "Klinger I am free till 15:00 hours, do you want to go back to my tent now and chat about that certain topic?"

Klinger twitched his mouth, and thought about it. After a few moments he slowly nodded his head in agreement. He then followed the Priest back to his tent. Klinger awkwardly stood by the doorway.

"Have a seat on my bunk Klinger."

Klinger obeyed and sat down with his hands folded. Father Mulcahy pulled up his fold out Kaki desk chair and sat down across from him.

"I am all ears Klinger, just start off where you want to."

"Well," Klinger's voice trembled. "I thought I was handling it okay at first. I was worried to death when I saw her laying there on that stretcher on the chopper pad… and after when she had complications from Major Burns butchering her leg, I realized that…" his voice trailed off.

"Yes go on." The Priest encouraged Klinger.

"When I saw Bobbi going for McIntyre, I knew… I knew I still loved her. Then last night when I saw her and Captain Cohen meeting up in the supply room..." Klinger began to sob.

Father Mulcahy's eyebrows went up, it's not his field of expertise, but when people meet at nighttime in the supply room at the 4077th, something fishy goes on.

"You are very angry aren't you Max?"

"I, it's my fault… I am the one who threw it all away after the war. I never should have stayed in Toledo the summer of 49'," He began to sob harder, "Oh lord if I only went back down to Tennessee like every other year. Then me and Laverne never would have happened."

"Tennessee?" The Priest was lost. Klinger looked at the Father, he might as well tell him it all, what did he have to lose...?

* * *

Bobbi was enjoying some lemonade by herself in the deserted mess tent in the afternoon. She went to see if Jack wanted to join her, but when she went into the Swamp she saw him sleeping, and made the correct assumption that he was hungover!

She pulled the letter she received from her Uncle from her pants pocket. When she went to open it, she found that the seal was broken. Her first reaction was to flip out, assuming that her nosy tent mates had fumbled with it. But then she remembered how rough the postal service can be, and this wasn't the first time in her army career that she received an opened letter. She sighed and began reading. Everything was fine until she came upon those two lines,

"I have heard rumors that your Father is stationed in an administrative position in Tokyo. Please be careful."

Bobbi's heart sunk like a brick in water. She thought that surely by now that bastard would have died from liver cirrhosis. The way the army has control over her assignments, she could easily wind up in Tokyo, and could find herself in the firing line of her Father once more. Surely he would have heard by now that his daughter was brought up on charges for minor treason. Yes, she did use her mother's maiden name as her sure name. So many people knew her Father; there are only so many Generals in the Army. Somebody was bound to put two and two together.

* * *

At Kimpo airport Vinnie Franklin stood about ten feet away, kicking the dirt on the road around, while Percy was giving his wife a passionate farewell kiss.

The only reason why Percy and Nancy broke their embrace was that a jeep screeched to a halt behind them and honked. A Corporal stood up and shouted,

"Jeep to the 8063rd M*A*S*H for a Lieutenant Nancy Franklin!"

Nancy gripped the collar of her husband's baby blue air force shirt, "I have to go."

Percy kissed pecked her on the lips again, "I won't stop thinking about you. I love you so much baby."

"Oh god, you two please be safe." She hugged Percy so tight that he could barely breathe.

"We'll try, I promise." Percy whispered in her ear. Another honking of the horn made them finally part ways. When she got into the jeep, Vinnie went and stood beside his twin.

"She'll be alright." Vinny waved to Nancy as she looked behind her, while the jeep drove away into the countryside.

"I hope so…"

Vinnie looked down to his watch, "Hey our jeep is probably going to be here any minute to take us to the base near Pusan."

"Right." Percy looked at his brother and rolled up his sleeve to reveal the harsh six number tattoo on his forearm, "This, this won't happen this time."

The brothers stared deep into one another eyes, silently they agreed on it. Either they survive, or go down with the plane. Being captured is not an option this war.

* * *

Okay so I know this took since like October to post and I am really sorry! I know it isn't much of a chapter, but I am back on the fanficiton bandwagon again! And yes, the Franklin twins and Nancy will come into play a further into the plot! And don't worry more Trapper/Bobbi action is to come! Plus more flashbacks to Bobbi's past! Please review!


	31. Two Months

**A/N: Hello people. Yes I know I fell of the face of the Earth again. Sorry! Anyways here we go again. Just so it's clear, Klinger describing what he went through during WW2 without Bobbi to Father Mulcahy will all be done in flashbacks like this chapter. **

**But past stuff will be thrown into these types of chapters as well ;) **

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

I really can't believe that it has been two months since that fucking raid happened in the woods. How the hell did those Kraut bastards know that the Resistance was camped out at that _specific_ spot?

Fucking spies.

I wonder which one was the Gestapo snake. My money is on that tall, skinny, trigger happy, fucker Heinz.

It was such mayhem, all the bullets and grenades flying everywhere. All I know for sure what happened, was I grabbed my pack, Anne's hand and ran towards the left side of the woods. Through smoke I saw Nikolai and Bobbi running to the right. Where they are now, beats me… Alive I hope. The agents in Warsaw are on the lookout for them. If they got captured, they most likely jumped the train once they were on the outskirts of the city, and ran from there.

Damn Germans may be bastards, but they do know how to make a warm winter coat. Some Resistance guy gave it to me when we got to this house because I was frozen half to death. It's a little sad to me that the Wehrmacht has better winter gear than the American Air Force... Some Resistance guy gave it to me when we got to this house because I was frozen half to death.

The room I occupy with three other members of the Polish Resistance is rather small. It contains four single straw mattresses, which sit on four, Victorian era, brass bed frames. Other than that, nothing else… not even a wood burning stove.

From what I gather, this house in the middle of nowhere belonged to a Jewish family before they fled to Canada in 1931. Since then, it has been a sort of halfway house for refuges, Resistance fighters, and POW's trying to meet up with the allies lines like Anne and I. The entire time we have been staying here not one German has even come close to the place, which is why it is so ideal I suppose.

I take a final puff of my cigarette and crawl out of bed feeling a bit less jittery. I have put this off long enough. I am fairly sure she feels the way I do... I slip on my boots, and head down the narrow hallway for three doors till I come to Anne's room.

She is the only female in this house at the moment, so she gets a bedroom all to herself. Feeling the butterflies awaken in my stomach, I tap lightly on her closed door. I hear a bed creak, then light footsteps padding towards the door.

When Anne opens it, she is wearing an open grey woolen house coat that drapes down to her feet. Underneath that, she is wearing a dark green civilian male shirt, and baggy grey trousers. For the first time I have ever seen, her chocolate brown hair is let down; it reaches down past her shoulders, to the middle of her back.

"Hi Jack." Her southern drawl brings me back to reality, and I look into her cool green eyes.

"Oh uh, I uh-" Come on Jack you idiot, spit it out already!

"Do you want to come inside?" Anne asks like she is reading my thoughts.

"Uh well if you want me to." I hesitate.

She laughs, and pulls me by the hand inside her room. The pleasant heat produced by the wood burning stove is heaven, seeing as that my room is cold enough to be an ice box.

"It's nice and warm in here." I say, sounding like a total moron by stating the obvious.

"There is perks to being the only girl around here." She smiles.

I smile back, not knowing how to proceed next. I run my fingers through my hair.

"Do you want to have a seat?" She points to her bed, much to my surprise and shock.

"I uh-" Before I can get out my sentence she grabs me by the hand once more and leads me to the bed. My heart is beating so fast that it's possible I may conk over any second. Anne sits down on the edge of the bed and motions for me to do the same. Once seated, I notice her green eyes looking at my face analytically, trying to figure out why the hell I am bothering her at four am.

"So, err, well I have wanted to say tell you this for a while…" I am so nervous my damn voice is shaking.

"Yes…?" Anne is smiling.

"I hope this isn't too weird, but um, ever since we kissed that day out in the woods, way back when you and Bobbi first came to us months and months ago, and you said you didn't want to be anything more than friends… Well I can't just be your friend-"

The next thing I know Anne is running her hand delicately across my rough, unshaven face, which makes me stop talking. "Stop Jack, just stop. I love you too. I have for the longest time…"

Her statement shocks me, but in a good way. I cup her face with my hands and kiss her. When I pull away I gaze at her glowing face.

"I love you Anne."

She kisses me back, a bit more passionately than before. This time she is the one to break the kiss, "Oh Jack."

Xxx

Two months. Two months of living in this god damned basement. I can't sleep like this. My belly is aching for bread, and my muscles can't stop shaking from being so damn cold. I had no idea it was possible to be so cold and still be alive. I sit up and shed Nikolai's Soviet trench coat. The buttons clanking onto the concrete floor wake Nikolai.

"Sorry." I whisper as I walk over to the other side of the small room. I replace Nikolai warm wool coat with a thinner, scratchier, more feminine civilian overcoat.

"It's alright." He props himself up against the wall, and wraps the blanket around his body tighter. I twist my greasy red hair into the fashion that the local women seem to wear it. "Why do you do this?"

"You know why." I reply dryly.

"Bobbi." The rawness in his voice makes me turn around to face Nikolai, who is now standing up. "It's so cold. You always go out. Please just let me go this one time."

"No."

"Bobbi-"

I cut him off, "No, it's too dangerous. You know it as well as I do. I've gone out into that Nazi infested city every other day for the past two months to scavenge for food, and I am still alive."

Nikolai places his hands on my shoulders. The look in his eyes communicates that he knows he can't win this argument.

If he was to go out, and a Kraut stopped him on the street to question him and they heard his Russian accent, he would be shot where he stood.

With me, if I was to get stopped, which miraculously has not happened yet, I could get out of it. Jack taught me just enough Polish to get away with having a local accent. Also I am almost perfectly fluent in German thanks to the endless boring hours in this deep freeze, and Nikolai's sharp tongue for languages. Combine those two factors with the sneakiness Max taught me back in Toledo, and I can weasel myself out of almost any sticky situation.

"Okay. Please be careful, no more than one hour. Do you have your knife on you?"

I reach down and feel into my right boot, "Yes I do."

Nikolai gives me a reassuring pat on my shoulder, "Be quick, and watch your surroundings."

I nod and leave him alone again, into the vast maze of Warsaw. Looking at the blackened rubble of what used to be buildings and homes, my heart aches. I would give anything to be back with Max right now.

As I walk to the bakery in dawns early light, I hear screaming coming from an apartment building across the street. I shake my head. Probably is just another family that refuses to give up their belongings to the Germans for some reason or another.

When I reach the bakery there isn't a line much to my surprise. When walk in I find two S.S. men rooting through everything in the store. They probably have realized that the owner is a Jew finally. I slowly turn around and back out hoping that they didn't notice me.

"Stop!"

Shit, they saw me. I slowly turn back around to see that the two soldiers are facing me.

_"Sprechen Sie Deutsch_?" The S.S asks.

Do I speak German? Yes I do asshole, but I'm not going to let you know that.

I shake my head.

"_Jesteś Polakiem to przegapić?"_ The other S.S asks in Polish.

"_Tak, proszę pana"_ I reply. Apparently look like a local, might as well say I am one.

"_Czy często się do tej piekarni brakuje?"_

Yes I come to this bakery every other day idiot. But I better not say that, the S.S is slimy business.

"_Nie, proszę pana. Właśnie szedłem do domu z mojej zmiany w fabryce, kiedy postanowiłem zobaczyć, czy jest chleb dostepny."_

Good lie Bobbi, hopefully they believe that I am a factory worker on my way home from work.

The Polish speaking S.S nods and waves me away. I smile and walk away casually from the bakery. But once I round the street corner and am out of sight, I speed up and head directly back to the basement, Nikolai, and safety.

When I get back to the basement, Nikolai is pacing back and forth as usual. His face drops when he sees me empty handed. Apparently I am not the only hungry one.

"No bread I see."

"No." I simply reply.

Nikolai walks up to me, studying my face. "How close of a call was it."

My eyebrows raise in shock. How did he know? "Could have been worse."

He nods his head in his quirky Russian manner and scratches at the thick stubble on his face. "Well there is always tonight."

"I am sorry." I say disappointed in myself for being so scared and not looking for other food afterwards.

The next thing I know, the tall crazy Russian I have come to depend upon is hugging me.

"Bah, you did fine. You are very brave Bobbi. Just glad that you are safe."

xxx

"Max the phone is for you!" Uncle Abdul yells around the corner from the kitchen.

"Who is it?" I shout back, knowing that it is most likely Gus.

"Gus."

Knew it. "I don't want to talk to him."

I hear Uncle mutter something into the receiver before he stomps into my room. Putting the old letter Bobbi wrote me down on my bed, I stare at my Uncle.

"I said I don't want to talk to him."

"I know Max, but can we talk?"

I let out a deep and dreary sigh. I know that even though I say no, Uncle will blather on anyways. "Why not."

"Max, you cannot keep hiding in this bedroom for forever. It's been two months since the letter was delivered. I know how much you loved Bobbi. Even though I only met her once when you brought her along to cousin Jamil's wedding, she seemed like a special gal. It was obvious to everybody there that she loved you as much as you love her. There was a lot of talk that the next family wedding may be you two. But Max," Uncle Abdul places his hand on mind, which causes me to raise my bowed head. "Max all you have done since the second letter arrived is sit on this bed, read Bobbi's letters, and look at pictures of her. You need to get out and try to live life again. Gus calls every day wanting to do something with you, and you have only talked to him only once. And then there's eating! You barely eat a crumb anymore. I don't want to be mean Max, but you need to snap out of it. Bobbi is gone. She is dead. Time to move on."

Looking square into Uncle Abdul's dark brown eye and speak my heart, "I don't think I ever can. Bobbi was that one girl for me." I pause for a moment and consider his suggestion about getting back out into the world. I might as well tell Uncle what I have been considering for the past few weeks, "After Bobbi moved into the house in 40', the only family member she kept in contact with was her Uncle Everett in Tennessee. She told me that she wrote him about me… I was thinking about going down there to talk to him, and see if he has anything of Bobbi's he might let me have."

Uncle Abdul smiles and pats my hand. "That's a boy. Go for it. Once you step out into the world, only God knows where you will be swept off to."

"Thank Uncle."

"Anytime Max." He replies and gets up and leaves me alone once more.

I smile to myself for the first time in months. Uncle's encouragement is just what I needed to make up my mind. Tennessee, here I come.


	32. The Cork Pops Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mash.**

**(See end of chapter for Author's Note.)**

* * *

As August stretched into September, the war seemed to intensify drastically. The members of the 4077th spent so much time in the O.R. that their tent's seemed like foreign territory. Since their lives revolved around surgery almost twenty-four seven, social relations among the 4077th stagnated. But tension, good or bad, was very present between the staff members.

The most interaction Bobbi and Trapper had with one another was when they were assigned to the same surgical table. Otherwise Major Houlihan did a pretty good job at keeping the two apart. It just about drove Bobbi and Trapper up the wall.

However, what Major Houlihan did do well was make sure that Jack, and Bobbi, were working together most of the time. That way her, Frank, and the three nurses could keep an eye on them and catch them engaging in some sort of subversive activity.

Hawkeye and Jack didn't let a day pass without snarling at one another. When the pair had to operate on a patient together, sandbags almost had to be set up between them so they wouldn't clobber one another.

* * *

Bobbi stumbled out of the scrub room, not entirely sure if she was awake, or simply sleeping with her eyes open. She had only a fifteen minute break until she had to go back to the O.R., so, she didn't have enough time for a shower. Instead she navigated herself to the Mess tent to get some coffee.

When she entered the deserted Mess tent she had no clue what time it was. But, after she noticed Klinger cleaning behind the serving counter, she realized it must be around 04:30.

Klinger looked absolutely exhausted to Bobbi. His shoulders were slumped over, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. But, Bobbi noticed that Klinger's exhaustion went beyond his physical body, and stretched into his mental well-being. He had an empty luster in his dark Arabian eyes. Bobbi also observed that when he spoke, his tone was flat and lifeless. The Maxwell Q. Klinger she saw before her wasn't the man she once knew.

But when she thought about it, Bobbi wasn't the woman Klinger once knew either. She hadn't been that carefree teenager who was head over heels in love, since World War two; and that almost a decade ago.

The past few weeks, as she watched her old lover practically wither before her eyes, Bobbi found herself reflecting on the past. She felt selfish for not putting much thought into what hell Klinger went through when she was "dead" in occupied Europe. A heavy feeling of remorse always hung in the back of her mind. That being said, she never really tried to put herself in Klinger's shoes to feel the sorrow he must have felt. Back in those days they were each others world. Toledo could have gone up in flames, but they would have been fine because they had each others love.

When Bobbi walked up to the coffee canteen, Klinger was wiping it down with a rag. "May I grab a cup of coffee?" Bobbi asked softly, not wanting to startle a focused Klinger.

Klinger put his rag aside and motioned silently with his hand for her to continue. He then walked away and began to sweep behind the serving counter.

Bobbi shook her head sadly after she grabbed her coffee, and sat down at a table. She made sure her back was facing Klinger. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, the doors swung open from outside and Jack staggered in. He was still wearing his scrubs which were stained crimson with blood. Jack's curly mass of black hair was sticking out in several different directions, making him look like a mad man. He was so tired he didn't even notice Bobbi until after he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"What a stretch huh?" Jack remarked as he sat down across from Bobbi.

"Brutal." Bobbi mumbled, fighting to keep her eyelids open.

"Let's hope the North Koreans decide to lay off it soon. My hands are so cramped up I think my tendons resemble a knot you'd tie in the master level of Boy Scouts." Jack said as he flexed his hands in and out of a fist shape.

"Here," Bobbi said as grabbed one of Jack's hands, "Let me try this. My friend Nancy from back in Germany taught me this."

Bobbi began to massage Jack's tender palm. The joyous sensation of his muscles and tendons slowly untangling themselves caused a groan to escape from his throat. Bobbi chuckled at his reaction.

"You're a God send Bobbi." Jack cooed as she continued to massage his hand.

Klinger stopped sweeping for a moment and watched the pair. He wasn't sure what it was, but a dark and fierce fire erupted in his gut. This fire moved up his throat and made him open his lips, "I am sure that's not the only thing you massage of his."

Bobbi was certain that her heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

She could not believe what had just come out of Klinger's mouth. All the years Bobbi had known him, she had never heard such a derogatory and heinous sentence exit his mouth. She dropped Jack's hand and just stared at Jack who looked equally as shocked.

After a few suspenseful seconds, Jack spoke in a cool, controlled tone "What did you just say…?"

"You heard me. How often did you two fuck in the last war? You remember that war Bobbi? You know the one where I thought you were blown to pieces on a ship by some German torpedo."

Bobbi was so shocked by Klinger's words that all she could do was sit there, and stare at Jack with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't bring herself to turn around and face Klinger.

"You son of a bitch. You don't know shit about our relationship." Jack growled as he slowly got up from the table.

Before the situation could continue, a startled peep came from the doorway of the tent. Bobbi, Klinger and Jack's heads all snapped to the doorway to find a pale faced Radar.

"I have some mail…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well hello there. I know it has been many months since I last updated this story, college just took over my life. And then when I had time to write again, I started a new story for Band of Brother's. (It's called _Unexpected Findings_ in case somebody wants to check it out.) ;) But none the less, I'm back in the world of M*A*S*H fanfiction. My updates for this story will be sporadic because I am steadily working on my Band of Brother's fic.**

**It's been three years since I started this story, and it's about time I get my ass in gear and finish the thing! I feel my writing has improved a lot since I started writing this story three years ago, and I have tried to go back more than once and edit it. But it is such a big task I just decided to come back and finish writing the thing, and worry about the old mistakes afterwards.**

**I would really like to hear feedback! I love each and every review! They inspire me to keep on writing!**

**I am sorry this is so short! But hey it's a start again!**


	33. Lighting the Fuse

**Disclaimer: I do not own MASH. I only own the characters and plot line you do not recognize from the show.**

**(See end of Chapter for Author's note) **

* * *

Radar's wide and transfixed eyes said it all to Bobbi, Jack and Klinger; he had heard every single word. With a shaking hand, he placed the letters down on the table beside him, "I'll just leave the mail here." Radar gasped. He then spun around on his heels, and briskly walked out of the tent.

"We're so fucked." Jack snarled, voicing what he, Bobbi, and Klinger were all thinking after the door slammed shut.

If there was one thing everybody in camp knew about Radar O' Riley, it was that he could not keep a secret for long. The knowledge would eat away at him, causing his mind to spin until he confided in somebody; and that somebody was usually Hawkeye.

Without a word Bobbi swiftly walked out of the Mess tent. She still felt numb from the shock of what Klinger had said. She unconsciously changed her pace from a walk, to a full out sprint until she reached the oil drums by the motor pool and stopped.

"Bobbi!" Jack's voice scared her, making her to jump and bang into an oil drum with her thigh.

"Ow! Shit Jack, where did you come from?!" Bobbi yelled rubbing her sore thigh.

"I was calling your name and following you since you left the Mess tent." Jack said breathing heavily as he skidded to a stop. The look on his face conveyed how concerned he was about Bobbi, "You okay? That was some heavy shit back there."

Bobbi stared at Jack for a moment, "You know it'll only take a day until Radar tells somebody about what he heard."

Jack let out a defeated sigh, "I know…" He ran a hand through his hair, "What do we do?"

"Pray for a miracle I guess..." Bobbi's voice sounded distant, "Should I tell Trapper?"

"Fuck." Jack hadn't even thought about Trapper, "We better tell him together."

"He's going to ask questions you know…" Bobbi felt herself shudder as she thought about the confrontation.

Jack scrunched his eyebrows together, "How much… how much have you told him?"

Bobbi looked at the ground and shook her head slowly, "Nothing. He saw the scarring on my back, but I haven't even told him about that."

"So Trapper knows nothing at all?" Jack wanted to make sure he understood her correctly. Bobbi looked up and nodded in confirmation. "Boy will he get on hell of an eye opener." Jack dryly stated.

In the rising sunlight, Bobbi could see a figure walking towards them, "After this session we need to tell him." Bobbi said, quickly wrapping up their conversation. Jack nodded sternly and began to walk away just as Nurse Able approached them.

"You need to get back to the O.R Captain; your break was over seven minutes ago." Able said brashly.

Bobbi didn't respond and just walked on past a fuming Nurse Able, and headed back to the O.R.

* * *

"Radar! Radar stop." Klinger's voice made the shaken company clerk screech to a halt in front of Pre OP. Radar turned around to see Klinger barreling after him out of the Mess tent.

When Klinger caught up to Radar he took a minute to catch his breath, "Radar what you heard back there, you don't tell a soul. You got me?"

The serious, almost menacing look in Klinger's eyes made beads of sweat form on Radar's forehead. Radar slowly nodded, frightened by his friend's unusual demeanor.

Klinger held a finger out in warning, "What you heard is nobody business except mine, Bobbi's and that son of bitch's. Not a word."

Radar tried to vocalize a reply, but a peep only came out instead. Satisfied that he got his point across, Klinger headed back to the Mess tent without any further discussion.

Radar slapped a hand to his cheek and muttered to himself, "Wow and it's not even 06:00." After a few more moment's, Radar collected himself and decided it was best to just continue on with his business.

"My word Radar, you look like you've just seen a ghost." Father Mulcahy exclaimed as Radar entered Pre OP.

"Huh?" Radar tried to play it dumb, but his wavering voice gave away his bluff.

"Radar what's the matter?" Father Mulcahy set down the bandage he was rolling. He was very concerned by the company clerk's appearance.

"Oh, uh, nothing Father." Radar tried to assure him, but his mind had other ideas, "Well uh not really. But I can't say anything about it or I'll be flattened like a pancake!"

"Who's threatening to flatten you?" Father Mulcahy raised a fist, feeling his inner boxer emerge. Of all the low down things for somebody in the camp to do, threatening Radar O' Riley had to be one of the worst. It angered Mulcahy that anybody would want to hurt somebody as innocent as Radar.

Being antsy Radar put a finger to his lips and hissed, "Please Father not so loud!"

Mulcahy then grabbed Radar by the arm, and lead him out of Pre OP to his tent. The priest moved so fast, Radar didn't have time to protest. Once inside Father Mulcahy set up two of his rickety fold out chairs, and then motioned for his hostage to sit down. Radar complied; he knew it was futile to fight with the padre. If there was one person in camp Radar knew could keep a secret, it was the Father. Besides, secret keeping was in a priest's line of work.

"There is nobody here to eavesdrop." Mulcahy said as he took a seat, "Now tell me who the ninny is that is threatening you!" Mulcahy raised his voice slightly.

"K-Klinger is." Radar said softly.

Mulcahy dropped his jaw at first, but, when his mind started working, Radar's answer didn't shock him so much. Mulcahy knew the Klinger definitely wasn't himself lately. Anybody with a pair of eyes could tell Klinger wasn't himself!

"Why Radar, what happened?" Mulcahy spoke slowly and softly, in an attempt to get Radar to stop looking darn so paranoid.

Radar swallowed and began to tell his tale, "Well okay. I was on my way to the Mess tent to give Klinger his mail, and when I got there Klinger was sweeping. Captain Morango and Captain Cohen were sitting at table together. I guess they were on break. Anyways Captain Morango was massaging Captain Cohen's hand when Klinger said," Radar felt his cheeks grow hot and paused.

"Yes go on." Father Mulcahy urged, very intrigued by what he had to say.

"He said to Captain Morango, I'm sure that's not the only thing you massage of his." Radar said wide eyed.

Mulcahy's eyebrows rose. "Well it might not be what you think Radar." Mulcahy was unsure if he believed his own words.

"But wait there's more Father." Radar continued, "Both Captain's said nothing for a second, but then Captain Cohen asked what Klinger said. Klinger didn't repeat himself, and instead asked how often Captain Cohen and Captain Morango were _together_ in the last war." Radar was sure his entire was as red as a cherry by then.

"You mean sleep together…?" Mulcahy felt himself blush a bit as well. Radar slowly nodded, confirming the priest's suspicions about the pair. They seemed like such decent people to the Father. It shocked and saddened him that Jack and Bobbi would carry on that way.

"My son I –" Before Mulcahy could continue Radar stopped him.

"Wait Father there is more."

"Yes?" Mulcahy couldn't possibly imagine what else there was to tell.

"Klinger then asked Captain Morango if she remembered the last war. Then he said the strangest thing Father. He said that he thought Captain Morango was killed on a ship!"

"Wow." Mulcahy couldn't help but to vocalize his thoughts.

"That's what I thought Father!" Radar exasperated, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders since he had told somebody about the outrageous things he had heard.

"I think this is something we better keep among ourselves Radar." Mulcahy said as he wiggled his glasses.

"Of course Father. I better get back to work now Father." Radar said as he got up and exited the tent, leaving the priest alone.

"Uh huh…" Mulcahy mumbled, only half hearing what Radar said. He was too entranced in his own thoughts.

Klinger had confided to him that he had lost Bobbi during the war, but as to what context, Klinger hadn't specify. The Father now understood why Klinger harboured such strong emotions towards Bobbi. He also understood as to why Jack and Trapper both bothered Klinger so much. Mulcahy knew that he had to speak to Klinger as soon as possible.

* * *

"Haemostat." Trapper ordered as he held out his palm. He had been operating for sixteen straight hours, and couldn't wait to get back to the Swamp to get some rest.

Bobbi obeyed and slapped a haemostat in Trapper's palm. "Haemostat Doctor."

"I love the way you can slap a haemostat Captain." Trapper joked to Bobbi despite his exhaustion. He noticed her eye's looked weary, as if she was dreading something.

Bobbi didn't reply. She felt as though she may throw up. Every possible scenario of what would happen after the session was running through her mind.

"Suction." Jack ordered from the opposite side of the table.

"Suction." Bobbi complied.

"Cat got your darling?" Trapper addressed Bobbi halfway joking.

She looked in his eyes for a moment, then cleared her throat, "I uh, I really need to speak with you privately after this session."

Trapper furrowed his brow, "Can it wait until after I get some sleep?" He was confused by the tense tone in her voice.

"No, it really can't." Bobbi replied.

"We all actually need to have a private discussion." Jack interjected.

Trapper quickly looked up from the patient, to see if Jack was serious. When he saw the stone cold expression in Jack's eyes, Trapper knew he was being serious.

"Alright whatever you say."

* * *

When the surgical session had finished Jack, Bobbi and Trapper quickly shed their scrubs and ended up walking outside all at the same time.

"So what's so important?" Trapper asked as he casually put his arm around Bobbi's waist. When he felt her abdominal muscle tense up, he slid it off, "What's wrong sweetie?"

Bobbi closed her eyes and before she could answer, Jack spoke up, "We need to go someplace really private. The supply shed should be deserted at this time in the morning."

Trapper nodded and the trio walked to the supply shed in silence. Trapper was beginning to become very anxious. He didn't understand as to why Bobbi and Jack were acting so oddly. When they entered the supply shed, the tension was ten feet thick. Trapper and Bobbi stood by the entrance a few feet apart. Bobbi wouldn't look Trapper in the eyes, which only heightened his nerves.

"Bobbi what's going on?" Trapper asked searching her face with his eyes. Bobbi looked at the ground and only shook her head. Trapper's heart then began to pound wildly. He then knew whatever was going on wasn't good.

Meanwhile, Jack quickly walked up and down the small aisles of supplies to make sure that nobody was there. When he found that the room was deserted, he motioned with his hand for Trapper and Bobbi to follow him to the very back of the room.

When they were all congregated in the far left-hand corner of the room, Bobbi went to stand beside Jack. She was praying to herself that she wouldn't throw up.

"What the hell is this?" Trapper's voice sounded desperate.

Bobbi and Jack stared at one another for a moment, and then Bobbi spoke up, "Trapper, I, we… Jack and I haven't been completely honest with you about our relationship. We hoped that this moment wouldn't happen, but our worst fears have come true. An incident happened, and we wanted for you to be the first to know…"

Time seemed to stand still. Trapper felt as if the very life had been knocked out of him. He heard Hawkeye's voice ringing in his head saying, _"I told you so."_ Hawkeye had warned him about getting in so deep with Bobbi so quickly, but he didn't listen. Trapper now understood why Bobbi and Jack were talking to him. All those nights they spent together when Trapper was on duty; the woman he loved was sleeping with another man, and was probably carrying that man's child…

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you wereallfanshere for the amazing review! It means a lot to me that you enjoy reading my story so much. I also put me at ease a bit that you think my characters are well developed. I always worry about that.  
**

**So I got this chapter out very quickly surprisingly. The action is just starting folks! This is only the tip of the ice berg! Please read and review. I love hearing your thoughts! :)**


	34. Off Goes the Bomb: Down Comes the Walls

**D****isclaimer: I do not own M*A*S*H.**

**Authors note is at the bottom. **

* * *

"What do you mean incident?" Trapper knew his lips were moving, and that he was making sound, but he didn't have any control about what came out of his mouth. "You two…" his eyes became as wide as saucers, "You're pregnant, aren't you Bobbi." Trapper wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or scream.

Bobbi's jaw dropped to the floor. That was so far from the truth it wasn't even funny. She wanted to shout out no, but yet she remained speechless. Whenever something shocking happened, Bobbi's brain always seemed to shut down. Thankfully Jack's response to such situations was the exact opposite and he spoke up.

"Jesus Christ no! Fuck, just sit down Trapper," Jack forcefully motioned with his hand to a crate behind where Trapper was standing.

Trapper silently complied and sat down, not know how else to react. He felt like a man in a sinking ship. If she wasn't pregnant, the next logical option would be that she was sick… Or even worse - Bobbi had been cheating with Jack all along.

Bobbi was began pacing back and forth, "Fuck I don't even know where to start. This shit is so fucked up." She felt as if she might start crying from anxiety.

"Just start at the top Bobbi. That's the only way he's going to understand." Jack replied calmly, but his facial expression conveyed he was just as anxious as Bobbi was about spilling out their secrets.

"Fuck." Bobbi stopped pacing, crossed her arms, and looked at Trapper, "I've told you that I've been in the Army since the last war right?"

Trapper silently nodded his head. He was as confused as hell as to what that had to do with anything.

Bobbi continued on, "Long story short, I got into some trouble on the streets with Max, and I got charged with attempted auto theft. Instead of locking me up or fining me, the judge decided to place me in this special program for women. This program taught women charged with crimes basic nursing duties and so forth, and then plunked them in the Nursing Corps. I guess it was to teach us discipline or something, I don't know. But anyways 1942 rolls around, and I find myself finishing my nursing lessons in England. I get assigned to a hospital ship that carries American wounded from the African campaign back to the States. During my second trip back to England after delivering wounded to the States, two German destroyers intercepted the ship's path. Since we were a medical vessel, the Krauts decided to take our crew in as prisoners instead of blowing us to the high heavens. On our way to whatever camp the Krauts were sending my unit to, we stopped in Czechoslovakia to switch trains. The Kraut NCO's and officers weren't paying attention to some of the_ violent_ things their men were doing to some of the nurses. I was one of them… hence my scar." Bobbi's voice sounded absent.

The look on her face conveyed that her mind was not in the present. Bobbi grimaced as she thought about how much it hurt when that fucking Kraut jabbed that knife into her flesh, and craved her like a pumpkin. She remembered screeching like a badger for him to stop, but the more she screamed, the deeper the Kraut sunk his knife in.

Jack took notice of Bobbi's state and finished for her, which thankfully snapped her out of her flashback.

"That's when we met," Jack ran his hand down Bobbi arm, and slipped his fingers between hers. He wasn't sure if it was to give comfort to Bobbi, or to himself, "I was already a P.O.W at that point. Bobbi was separated from her unit and was put in the cattle car I was in. Myself, along with a Russian man were part of the underground Resistance. The Russian and I had the means to escape those Kraut bastards, so we did and we jumped…" Jack paused to stare at Bobbi who now had tears flowing down her cheeks, "and she jumped with us."

Trapper put his hand in his hair, and squeezed his blond curls out of frustration and bewilderment, "What the hell does that have to do with anything…?"

"Until we met up with allied forces, me, Bobbi, and another nurse," Jack felt his body shudder at the thought of Annie, "were taken in by a, er –" Jack glanced at Bobbi, unsure how to explain Nikolai.

"By the Russian man Jack mentioned. You really don't need to know about him." Bobbi interjected curtly. She barely spoke to anyone about Nikolai, and the momentous ways he changed her life, so she wasn't about to start then.

Jack let out a sigh that sounded almost tortured, "We were behind enemy lines for most of the war. We fought in the underground resistance movements in whatever country we happened to be in…" Jack could feel tears well in his own eyes, "That's how we survived."

"Bobbi," Trapper stood up and walked towards Bobbi so he was face to face with her. His stare of bewilderment sent an almost crippling pang of pity for Trapper throughout Bobbi's heart. "Is this true?" His tone was so flat and cold, Bobbi wasn't even sure that is was Trapper John McIntyre who was speaking to her.

"Yes." Bobbi felt her shoulders tense up and her body tremble with fear as she began to tell Trapper the rest of the story, "The only reason we are telling you this now is that Max had an outburst in the Mess Tent while we were on break, and Radar heard all of it."

Trapper's emotions seemed to do a one-eighty; he went from astonished and confused, to seething with rage, "What the hell does Klinger have to do this?" Trapper's voice boomed like a cannon.

Bobbi jolted backwards out of fright from Trapper's sudden change in demeanor. If Jack hadn't been there to grab Bobbi's waist to prevent her from falling, she would have crashed into the shelving behind them, and sent boxes tumbling down onto their heads.

Jack kept his arms around Bobbi's waist for a prolonged moment, "Trapper, calm down." Jack's pleaded. The usual tough, hardened, introverted manner of Jack had vanished completely. Instead, his voice sounded vulnerable and almost childlike. Jack was so upset that he didn't even notice that the tears in the corner of his eyes, were then glistening down his cheeks in a steady stream. The feelings of grief he had repressed over the years about Nikolai and Annie were emerging out of a dark chasm in his mind.

"No I will not-" Trapper began to yell again, but stopped himself. His muddled brain began to put the pieces together, "wait a second… what did Klinger say?" Trapper asked indignantly.

Jack and Bobbi looked at each other, both not wanting to utter Klinger's accusation. How could Trapper possibly understand the bond they shared? Jack and Bobbi did love one another, but only as brother and sister would. But yet, there was another element to their relationship that bonded them even closer than brother and sister – it was an element only gained by surviving war together. How could they possibly explain it to Trapper who had never experienced the horrors they had.

Trapper couldn't take the heavy silence any longer, "Well!"

"He accused us of sleeping together in Europe, and again here in Korea." Jack replied without breaking his stare at Bobbi. He knew that by how angry Trapper appeared, his words were going to make Trapper blow his cork.

But instead Trapper remained silent and seemed to stare off at nothing. Hawkeye's voice was playing over and over again in a loop in his head again saying, _"I told you so." _

"But Trapper it isn't true." Bobbi whispered with her voice shaking. She knew too, by the look on Trapper's face that Trapper had reached his breaking point, and that her words would have no impact on him.

Trapper's emotions ranged across the spectrum from blind rage, to knee buckling sorrow. He continued to stare off into nothing, as the events of the last few months flashed before his eyes. The gossip around the camp about Bobbi and Jack; Klinger's sudden emotional change; Hawkeye finding that picture of Jack and Bobbi sleeping by each other; Jack and Bobbi being practically joined at the hip; and also how they were acting right then with one another. It was easy for them to touch and hold one another. There would be only one reason why Klinger would inflict such a harsh accusation.

Trapper now understood the real reason as to why Klinger and Bobbi broke up. It wasn't because he cheated on Bobbi with Laverne – Bobbi cheated first with Jack.

Trapper twitched his hands outwards, licked his lips, and without making eye contact with Bobbi said, "You could have saved me a lot of heartache and time and just said you'd rather be Jack instead of me." Trapper then walked between Bobbi and Jack without looking back, because he knew that if he did, he would break down crying.

* * *

When Trapper stormed into the Swamp, Hawkeye was lounging on his bed waiting for Trapper to return. He had seen Trapper follow Jack and Bobbi into the supply shed, and was very suspicious as to why the three of them would be together.

Trapper didn't even acknowledge Hawkeye's presence and went straight to the still. His eyes were so wide that they were almost bulging out of their sockets. He felt like his heart was pounding a mile a minute, and that his legs were about to give out beneath him. Trapper frantically swooped up a martini glass into his hand, and poured himself a drink.

Hawkeye noticed how unusually shaky Trapper's hands were, "Is everything okay Trap?" Hawkeye inquired as swung his legs over the side of his cot and sat up.

Trapper ignored Hawkeye's question and polished his drink off in one sip. After he finished, he gasped desperately for air as the harsh alcohol corroded the surface of his esophagus.

"Trapper?" Hawkeye asked again with concern blatant in his tone. _What the hell had happened in that supply room…?_

Ignoring his bunkmate once more, Trapper quickly poured himself another drink, and once more, chugged it back in one sip. He let out a groan of pain as the gin burned his throat further.

"Trapper what the hell is going on?" Hawkeye exclaimed with his brow furrowed as he stood in front of Trapper.

Trapper remained in his daze for another moment, ignoring his friend. Bobbi and Jack had been playing him for a fool the entire time… His mind began to swirl and spiral like a tornado. Out of nowhere Trapper let out a manic sounding scream, as he chucked the martini glass in his hand across the room.

Hawkeye quickly jumped to the side, and covered his head with his arms to avoid being hit by pieces of shattering glass. After a long moment, Hawkeye slowly lifted his head and lowered his hands. His stomach seemed to drop to his feet when he saw the expression on Trapper's face. Only one thing could make Trapper so emotional – Bobbi.

"You were right Hawkeye; you were right about all of it. Bobbi has been cheating on me with Jack." Trapper said quietly without looking at Hawkeye.

Hawkeye immediately felt sympathy overtake his body. He hoped desperately that this moment would never have to happen, but now that it was, all he could do was feel pity for Trapper. For a Trapper to give his heart so freely and readily; and only to have it stomped on by some two-timing nurse and some shady doctor… Hawkeye could barely fathom how Trapper must be feeling.

Normally Hawkeye Pierce was a man full of words, too many words to be exact, but in that moment he could not speak. Instead, Hawkeye acted on his only other impulse and hugged Trapper as he had never hugged a friend before.

At first Trapper was stunned by Hawkeye's sudden embrace, but after a moment, pride took a back seat and he hugged his best-friend like his life depended on it. He buried his head between Hawkeye's neck and shoulder and sobbed like a child. All of his emotions from the past few months about his divorce, almost losing his girls, the horrors of war, and now losing Bobbi came flooding out in his tears.

Hawkeye didn't dare move an inch. He just stood there and rubbed Trappers back. As he felt his red bathrobe become moist from Trapper's tears, Hawkeye silently pledged to get to the bottom of whatever mystery was surrounding Bobbi and Jack. And once he knew, he would then squash them like vermin they are.

* * *

The only place more silent in the supply room after Trapper had left, would have had to have been a graveyard. Jack stared at Bobbi, not able to vocalize how sorry and angry he was for Bobbi about the events that had just transpired.

For a few minutes Bobbi did the same and only stared at Jack. She was unable convey her sadness. But then the emotional toll of what had just conspired caught up to her brain. All of the air in her lungs seemed to be sucked from her body, and her legs gave out beneath her.

Jack immediately reached out to catch her, but as her body fell into his arms, his legs buckled beneath him as well and the two crashed onto the hard concrete floor. The emotion roller coaster had also taken a toll on his physical body.

Bobbi let out a yelp as they hit the floor. Jack took a second to recover from the shock of suddenly being on the ground. After he began to regain his senses he scooped up a crumpled and defeated Bobbi into his lap, and wrapped his arms her. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and sobbed uncontrollably. All of the grief he had pent up for almost a decade was pouring rapidly out of his body.

The same thing was also happening to Bobbi. She heard the door of the supply room open, and feet shuffle inside in room but she didn't care. All she could do was wail and cry like she hadn't in years into Jack's shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, thank you to SOLIDERSAngel87 for your review. I apologize this took so long to get up. I hope I didn't impact your sanity to badly! It just took me awhile to write this chapter because I really wanted to make sure I properly expressed everybody's emotions. I was also working on my Band of Brother fic which distracted me too lol. **

**Anyways thanks to anyone who takes the time out to read this, and I always appreciate reviews! :) **


	35. Dealing with the Rubble

**Disclaimer: I don't own MASH. See bottom for my authors note. **

* * *

Normally after endless hours of surgery, Trapper wanted to do one of these three things: drink gin until his liver screamed for him to stop; find someplace quiet to try an process the carnage he had just witnessed; or finally, to simply try and sleep to momentarily forget about the horror movie that was Korea.

Usually one of these three coping mechanisms worked – but this day was different.

When Bobbi and Jack led him into the supply room in the morning, the last he expected was for Bobbi to tell him that she was some sort of rouge, resistance fighting P.O.W woman. Furthermore, that her questionable experiences were how she knew Jack in the first place.

There was so much that Trapper had to process. So many emotions, actions, and negative sentiment occurred in the supply room - it made Trapper feel like his brain was going to explode from all the information being thrown at him.

Their story would explain Bobbi's swastika scar and her evasive, cautious, nature about men touching her. But Jack and Bobbi's claim about not being together just didn't add up. How easily Jack's arm slid around Bobbi's waist, and how accepting she was of Jack holding her hand, made Trapper sick to his stomach. One thing Trapper had learned over the years was that a couple can verbally deny adultery as much as they want, but actions speak louder than words…

Then there was Bobbi's statement that her and Jack never planned on telling Trapper anything about their past experiences, and the only reason they did, was because of Klinger. That made Trapper's blood boil. Wasn't being in a relationship supposed to mean you can trust your partner with life's dark secrets…?

Trapper groaned in frustration and rolled over in his cot.

"Go to sleep already Trapper." Hawkeye mumbled half asleep. Every time he had just about dozed off, the squeak of Trapper rolling over on his cot had woken Hawkeye up.

Trapper muttered a string of curses under his breath and sat upwards. If he was ever going to gain enough piece of mind to get some sleep, he needed to go find Bobbi. She was probably in her tent seeing as that Jack was on the graveyard shift in Post OP.

The rustling of Trapper putting on his boots, yellow bathrobe, and pants made Hawkeye sit up, "what are you doing?" He asked while yawing.

"I'm going for a walk. I can't sleep." Trapper replied curtly as he walked past Hawkeye's bunk, and out of the Swamp.

The compound was deserted except for Igor who was on sentry duty. Trapper was relieved it was Igor, and not Klinger on that was on duty, because if it was, he probably would have broken Klinger's nose.

When he reached Bobbi's tent, he quietly knocked on the door. Kelley opened the door with her black hair in curlers, and cold crème covered her face. Just like everybody else in the unit did, she looked beyond exhausted.

"She's not here." Kelley said reading Trapper's mind.

Trapper raised an eyebrow at the fact Kelley knew that that's why he was bothering their tent so late.

Without having to ask again, Kelley replied, "she's in the Officer's Club. She basically shoved Father Mulcahy away from the piano, and started to play these classical songs. It totally killed the mood, so everybody went back to their tents really early."

"Huh," Trapper furrowed his brow, "thanks." Trapper walked away before Kelley could be nosy and ask why he was looking for Bobbi.

As Trapper walked toward the Officer's Club, he noticed that there was in fact a classical tune was wafting out from the piano, which puzzled Trapper… Didn't Bobbi only play old time western and mountain music?

When he reached the doors of the club, he stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. He listened to the way the Bobbi played the haunted sounding melody with such ease; she really did have a undeniable musical talent. After a few moments, Trapper took a deep breath and quietly slipped into the club.

Bobbi was so focused on what she was playing that she did not hear Trapper enter. When she suddenly heard a Trapper clear his throat behind her she jumped in shock, which caused her hands to bang on the keys of the piano harshly.

When she turned around on the piano bench, Bobbi couldn't say anything. Trapper was the last person on Earth she wanted to see right then. She felt so humiliated, angry, and belittled by Trapper's reaction to her and Jack telling him their secrets.

"Bobbi," Trapper had to pause for a moment because, the tired, hurt look on Bobbi's face made his stomach sink to his feet. "I deserve to know the truth… If all what you said really did happen to you, why the hell are you still in the army?" Even though he was hurting inside for himself and Bobbi, Trapper's anger of being cheated on took precedence at that moment.

Bobbi bowed her head and closed her eyes, "I wish I could tell you… I would get in so much trouble if anybody found out I told you though."

"From who?" Trapper's tone was indignant.

"The Brass…"

"You won't tell me because you are scared of some big wig generals!" Trapper yelled, not really buying into her answer.

"I was only allowed to tell my next of kin… It was in the agreement."

"What agreement?" Trapper shouted, unable to hold his frustration in. "Why the hell are you doing this to me?"

"Trapper-" Bobbi felt herself wanting to cry, but all her tears were used up earlier in the day.

"Stop it Bobbi, just stop it." Trapper exclaimed as he spread his arms apart in and "_x"_ sign. "Now that I have put all the pieces together, you and Jack are obviously romantically involved. I was so blinded by my feelings for you, it went right over my head."

"It's not true Trapper, please listen to me!" Bobbi pleaded as she stood up from the piano bench so she could be level with him.

"It's not true? Then explain to me about all the hand holding, and waist grabbing. I have fucking eyes Bobbi!" Trapper's voice rose in volume as he continued on, "And then there is you spending all those nights alone in the seclusion of the supply shed with him. Were the records you played just to cover up the sounds of your love making?!"

Trapper's harsh, almost sadistic words, made Bobbi feel like a worthless piece of trash. She shook her head slowly and sat back down on the piano bench, and shriveled into a crumpled posture.

"See, that's what I thought." Trapper remarked coldly. He then exited the club seeing red, but satisfied that he had said his piece.

* * *

Radar felt his body sweat, and his hands tremble as he stood in front of Father Mulcahy's tent. He knew that what he was about to report to the priest wasn't really anybody's business, but he had to tell somebody about what he had seen. He raised a shaky fist, and knocked softly three times on the door.

"It's open!" Mulcahy's voice called out from inside.

Radar entered the tent, but lingered by the door out of nervousness.

"Oh my! Radar what is it?" Father Mulcahy asked concerned as he got up from his desk chair.

"Father may I confide in you again? It's about that matter that we spoke about earlier today." Radar asked wide eyed.

"Yes of course my son." Mulcahy replied as he motioned for Radar to sit down a fold out chair.

Radar obliged and sat down, followed by Mulcahy. "So I walked into the supply room about twenty minutes after O.R. had ended this morning, and I heard people crying."

Father Mulcahy tilted his head back in shock, "crying?"

Radar nodded, "I didn't want to scare whoever was in there, so I crept behind the shelving, following the sounds until I saw them."

"Saw who Radar?" Mulcahy leaned forward.

"Captain's Cohen and Morango. They were cuddling on the floor, crying into each other's shoulders! I think something really bad happened today Father - first Klinger and now that!" Radar exclaimed as he waved his arms into the air.

"Wow, I think your right. That is very strange…" Father Mulcahy looked up in thought, "I think whatever it is, we will find out soon enough knowing the way people gossip around here."

"Most likely Father. After I saw that it was them two, I just grabbed the paper I needed and snuck out. I don't think they saw or heard me. You won't say anything to anybody, will you Father?"

"Certainly my son."

"Okay. Gee I hope whatever is happening it isn't too bad." Radar said solemnly as he stood up.

"Me too Radar… me too…"

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is folks. I know Trapper's words to Bobbi may seem unnecessarily harsh, but if you were in his shoes you'd be pretty pissed too!  
**

**Next few chapter's I'll get back to the Frank/Margaret/Nurses plot, and like I said way back when in chapter 30 or something, the Franklin twins and Nancy will come into play. **

**Thanks to melinda 08 for your review! **

**Thanks for reading, and please review, they really do make my day!  
**


End file.
